UNO ES NINGUNO, DOS SON COMPAÑÍA Y TRES SON MULTITUD
by RoomCristina
Summary: AU. La Escuderia Fenix siempre había estado en mano de los Potter, pero para horror de Harry, sus padres pensaban venderla al hombre que aparte de robarle el afecto de su familia, lo había rechazado cuando ingenuamente le había declarado su amor... Mientras, un exitoso jugador de soccer vuelve a la vida del moreno pidiéndole perdón por la separación.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I:**

¡Menudo Cumpleaños!

No es que esperara nada especial. De hecho, se habría conformado con una celebración igual a la de todos los años: una tranquila cena familiar y de regalo, algún aburrido libro. El regalo no había fallado. Pero la cena tranquila…

Afortunadamente sus compañeros de piso, Neville y Seamus, estaban todavía levantados. Harry necesitaba desahogarse con alguien antes de ir a la cama. También lo esperaba despierto y con una cara de abatido Ron, su mejor amigo.

-¡Hola Harry!- saludos Neville desde el salón, mientras que los otros hacían gestos de saludo con la mano -¿Qué tal la cena? ¿Te han hecho un regalo?-

¡Y que regalo!

-Sí- masculló Harry –Un hombre espectacular envuelto en papel de colores-

Seamus saltó del sofá y apareció en la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Quieres decir que tus padres han contratado a un gigoló?-

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-No. Han invitado a un amigo de la familia al que se llevan refiriendo como mi futuro marido desde que tengo dos años-

-¿Y es guapo?- pregunto emocionado Seamus

-…y le han ofrecido la empresa ¿Se lo pueden creer?-

Neville lo observó por unos instantes.-Veo que no te hace feliz-

-Claro que no. Es la escudería que fundó mi abuelo, su sueño. No puede pasar a manos de un desconocido-

Ron, quien no había dicho nada hasta el momento, pestaño.

-Pero si tú nunca has mostrado el menor interés por el negocio de los autos-

Harry se puso en jarras.

-Ron, ¿de qué lado estás?-

-Perdónalo. Está en sus días- intervino Seamus, recibiendo una mirada de rencor por parte de Ron -¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo más del hombre en cuestión?-

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No es nadie especial. De pequeños jugábamos juntos y mamá siempre molestaba diciendo que nos casaríamos-

-¿Y crees que tus padres han planeado cederle el negocio para conseguir que eso suceda?- pregunto Seamus, seguido por las carcajadas de Ron por el comentario.

Harry se sirvió un batido de chocolate y se sentó en el sofá.

-Son pesados y anticuados, pero no para tanto. Además, no atarían a su adorado Draco a Don aburrido…y él tiene novia-

-¿Quieres dejar de referirte a ti mismo como un aburrido? Todo el mundo lo sería de acuerdo a tu definición. Incluido yo- aporto Neville.

-Perdón. Me refiero a que Draco necesita a alguien que le guste el extremo-

-¿Es mi imaginación o lo dices con cierta tristeza?- pregunto curioso Ron –Además no creo que su noviecita, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Pansy- le respondió un sabiondo Seamus.

Harry asintió en silencio. Pasyfae Parkinson era la despampanante novia de Draco. Se habían conocido en la universidad y desde allí que eran novios. Bueno la verdad es que se había separado al graduarse, pero años después se reencontraron y decidieron retomar la relación. A Harry nunca le callo muy bien la chica, tal ves eran celos, pero quien no los tendría frente a Pansy la cara de todas las tiendas departamentales, la modelo del momento, la hermosa novia de Draco. Había preferido dedicarse a las pasarelas y los lentes de las cámaras, y dejar de lado su titulo de "comunicadora VIP", para Harry claro signo de una hueca en potencia. Eran una pareja demasiado plástica, demasiado Barbie y Ken, aunque era preferible remplazar al sensible y guapo Ken por el atractivo y aventurero Action Man.

-Sí, la modelo. No creo que ella sea así como tú dices-

-Ella a demostrado ese gusto por los autos de carrera-

-La competencia esta fuerte ¿Eh, Harry? Dejando de lado que el tal Draco no es gay. Para tener como novia a una modelo - aporto Seamus

-Yo no sé que tanto rollo le das, según lo que me contaste el tipo es insoportable- comento Ron, quien se veía un poco más exaltado de lo normal.

Harry dio un sorbo al batido con expresión abstraída.

-¿Saben? Una vez lo besé-

Los tres parecieron mucho más interesados en el tema.

-¿Y…? – Seamus se sentó a su lado con cara expectante.

-No me contaste eso compañero-

Harry dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y, reclinándose en el respaldo, miró al techo.

Estaba a punto de cumplir dieciocho años- explicó –Draco se marchaba a competir por un grupo Alemán y no iba a verlo en un par de años. Creí que la vida perdería sentido y decidí declararle mi amor-

-¿Lo amabas?- pregunto Neville

-Como puede amar un adolescente. Hacía tiempo que sólo lo veía un par de veces al año-

Ron se revolvió nervioso.

-¿Y qué pasó?-

Harry hizo una mueca. El recuerdo había permanecido en su mente con total nitidez, pero expresarlo con palabras lo avergonzaba.

-¿De verdad tengo que contárselos?-

Seamus se acomodo en un almohadón, seguido de Ron.

-No puedes dejarlo justo cuando la historia empieza a ponerse interesante-

Harry tomó aire y continuó:

Está bien. Tomé la decisión de declararme con la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de que también me amaba y de que no podía vivir sin mí- alzó un dedo amenazador hacia Ron –No se te ocurra reírte-

Su amigo se tapó la boca con la mano y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

-Así que una noche que él y sus padres cenaban en mi casa- siguió Harry –Busqué una excusa para que saliera conmigo al jardín-

¡Había sido tan inocente que casi sentía ganas de reír de él mismo!

-Lo tenía todo planeado. Era una tarde de primavera y flotaba en el aire el perfume de las flores…-

_Una suave brisa alborotaba el cabello de Draco despertando en él el deseo de acariciarlo. El rubio miraba a su alrededor sin comprender por qué le había hecho dejar la mesa y seguirlo al jardín._

-¿Y…?- apremio ansioso Seamus

Harry se mordió el labio sin saber si reír o indignarse por su comportamiento de adolescente.

-Empecé a decirle que estaba loco por él y que no podía dejarme, que seríamos felices…Pero, afortunadamente, no conseguí articular palabra-

Seamus lo miro desilusionado, Neville estaba pensativo y Ron parecía apunto de sufrir un paro.

-Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento-

Seamus se tapo los ojos, y Ron recordó con ese gesto a su hermana Giny mientras veía su novela.

-¿Ahora viene lo bueno?- pregunto Neville con una sonrisa un tanto rara en el tranquilo chico.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Así es. Me eché sobre él y lo besé-

Seamus dio un grito histérico.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces Finnegan? Pareces mujer- lo amonesto Ron

-Vamos Ron, sé que tu también estas disfrutando con esto-

-¿Y qué pasó?- apremio discretamente Neville

-Me lo devolvió…-

_No podía creerlo, estaba besando a Draco. A su Draco. Y él le estaba devolviendo el gesto._

_Pero tan solo fue una fracción de segundos. Segundos que para Harry fueron como horas. Creyó que se había muerto y despertado en el cielo…pero cayó de nuevo a la tierra por un empujón._

_-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- comenzó a gritar Draco -¡Eres más que un crío! ¡Un maldito crío!-_

_Harry lo miraba atónito, tanto por la sorpresa como por la vergüenza._

_-¡¿Qué, querías probar el cómo se siente besar a un hombre?!- se notaba molesto…muy molesto._

_-No Draco escucha yo…- trato de explicarse Harry_

_-¡En mi vida, escucha bien, en mi vida me fijaría en alguien como tu!-_

_Harry se sintió mal…muy mal_

_-¡Eres solo un chiquillo malcriado!-_

-…luego entró a casaa grandes zancadas sin darme tiempo a que le declarara mi amor eterno-

Ron estaba riéndose junto a Seamus, mientras que Neville simplemente sonreía, y Harry no los podía culpar. Pero en el momento no le había hecho ninguna gracia.

No fui capaz de entrar en casa hasta que se marcharon, así que no volvimos a vernos hasta dos años después, y él nunca me ha hecho referencia a ello- gimió – Siempre he confiado que le resultara lo suficientemente traumático como para que su memoria lo haya borrado-

-Lo dudo. ¿Y qué sientes por él ahora?- pregunto Neville

Harry no sabía hasta qué punto debía expresar sus sentimientos.

-De esto hace una eternidad, Nev. Me resulta indiferente-

-¿Estás seguro?- Seamus sonrió con malicia.

-Deja de portarte como un crío-

Seamus se puso serio.

Harry se quedo mirando a su amigo. Seamus Finnegan, un chico hiperactivo y algo "extraño", había sido amigo de Harry desde la primaria. Estudiaban juntos en un internado para "señoriítos" y obviamente compartían habitación, y la convivencia fue tan buena que se buscaron mutuamente para la independencia deseada. Entre ellos existía una especie de camaradería difícil de definir, Harry encontraba en Seamus cosas que no podía conseguir de Ron. Si buscabas un poco de tranquilidad, acompañada de momentos jocosos, Seamus era la mejor escudería.

Al igual que Harry, Seamus decidió dedicarse al mundo del arte, salvo que el chico eligió la escultura. Le encantaba plasmar en un bloque de cualquier material, lo bello que era la vida y lo bueno que era el sexo. Y sí, por que omitir el hecho de que su amigo era algo "obsesivo" respecto a ese tema. Y principalmente que Seamus al compartir los mismos gustos de Harry, dígase los chicos, podía ayudarlos en ciertos aspectos de su vida.

Sin duda alguna un buen amigo.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Va a comprar la escudería?- preguntó Ron sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Harry sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

-Eso es lo que cree, pero no pienso consentirlo-

Neville arrugó la nariz.

-¿Has convencido a tus padres para que no la vendan?-

-Algo así-

-¿Algo así…?-

Harry respiro hondo.

-Dicen que la escudería debe estar en manos de un aventurero, alguien que conozca el mundo del automovilismo de primera mano. Así que…

Ron abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡OH, no…! ¿No pensarás…?-

-Sí-

Ron sabía el pánico que Harry había sentido en su infancia y su adolescencia. Y el alivio que había significado contárselo a sus padres.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer? ¿Participar en el próximo "Torneo de Magos"?- pregunto como si nada Seamus

Harry acabó el batido.

El "Torneo de Magos" era el máximo campeonato de autos de carreras. La Orden del Fénix, la casa automotriz de su familia, había participado en todos desde su fundación y nunca habían bajado del pódium.

-Tengo que pasar por todas las actividades-

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. Tienes vértigo, odias los carros de carrera, ni siquiera…- hablo preocupado Neville

Harry asintió.

-…me gustan los carritos chocones. Lo sé. Pero es la única manera de convencer a mis padres de que puedo dirigir La orden del fénix-

-Pero si te quedas con la escudería, tendrás que hacer esas cosas regularmente. Sería como volver al infierno de tu infancia-

Harry había evitado pensar en el futuro y estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Lo primero era lo primero: evitar la venta.

-Ya veremos Seamus. Ahora tengo que demostrar que soy capaz de sacrificarme por la escudería-

Harry suspiró.

-Están obstinados con que La orden del fénix sólo puede funcionar con alguien con espíritu de aventura-

-¿Y no tienen razón?- pregunto Ron

-¿Te importaría estar de mi lado, Ron?-

-Perdona. Ya veo que no ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida-

-Al menos ha pasado algo bueno- Harry se animó al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor para buscar un cuaderno. Como todos eran artistas siempre había uno a mano – Draco es el modelo perfecto para el cuadro del concurso-

Ron y Seamus comenzaron a reír como posesos.

-Menos mal. Creía que no lo conseguirías- dijo Neville, quien trataba de no unirse a los otros

Harry dibujó una sonrisa y unas cejas fruncidas.

-Espero poder entregarlo a tiempo-

-¿Va a posar para ti o vas a hacerlo de memoria?-

Harry no estaba dispuesto a pedir a Draco que posara para él. Sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que trataba de plasmar en el papel su expresión maliciosa y pícara.

-Tendré que arreglármelas solo. A lo mejor puedo robar alguna foto de casa de mis padres-

-O puedes ir a casa de Pansy y pedirle que te regale una foto de Draco- se burlo Ron

Harry lo miro molesto.

En fin, definitivamente esas ideas estaban descartadas. La orden del fénix necesitaba espíritu y sus dibujos también.

Miró el dibujo que acababa de esbozar y suspiró desconsolado ¿Por qué su inspiración para el cuadro radicaba en Draco?

-Ya es hora que te vayas a casa Weasley- se oyó la voz de Seamus mientras se estiraba perezosamente en el sofá –Estamos cansados y nos vamos a dormir-

Harry, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, reparo en lo inusual de la visita de Ron.

-Seamus déjalo- lo amonesto Neville –Te puedes quedar Ron, sabes que eres bienvenido-

-¿Somos sus terapeutas?- se burlo Seamus

Ron lo fulmino con la miraba. La verdad no tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir en esas situaciones.

-Es broma Ron. Vamos que te ayudo a armar el sofá cama- Seamus arreo a Harry para armar la cama.

-¿De nuevo Ron?- pregunto burlón Harry, olvidando por momento sus problemas

Ron Weasley era su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria. El pelirrojo había sido su camarada desde que estuvieran en jardín de niños, y como si el destino los guiara, terminaron en el mismo internado, así como en la misma universidad, salvo por el hecho de que Ron prefirió seguir la rama de fotografía artística.

Ron provenía de una familia muy numerosa, él era el penúltimo de 7 hermanos. La relación que mantenía con su familia era lo que se dice normal, tenía una madre sobre protectora, un padre que trabajaba duro por su familia, tres hermanos independizados: el mayor casado con una contadora francesa, el segundo un renegado caza fortunas y el tercero un abogado del diablo; también contaba con un par de gemelos algo hiperactivos y una hermana menor muy coqueta y demasiado "mujer" como solía decir el pelirrojo.

En fin, los Weasley eran una joyita de familia y entre ellos Ron resaltaba como el más escandaloso y pendenciero que pudiera existir. El chico no soportaba ninguna broma hacia su persona, era un tanto desconfiado como cabeza hueca, actuaba y luego pensaba, actitud que lo llevo muchas veces a arrepentirse de las cosas tontas que decía cuando su instinto "impulsivo" salía a flote. Pero aun así era un buen chico, y Harry sabía que podía confiar en él. Ron era sobre protector con sus amigos, tanto así que les espantaba a cuanto pretendiente se les acercaran a Harry y Seamus, para alegría del primero y furia del segundo.

Trabajaba en una revista de arte como fotógrafo, y a pesar de que ganaba un sueldo aceptable para un soltero, aun seguía enredado en las faldas de su madre. Pero había noches como esa, en donde el lloriqueo constante de su hermana mientras veía una de sus novelas, los constantes regaños de su madre y las bromas de los gemelos, lo abrumaban y lo llevaban a abandonar su madriguera. Y que mejor lugar para tomar un respiro que en la casa de sus amigos, quienes vivían como se les daba la gana.

-¿Qué voy hacer Harry? Ya no lo aguanto- lloriqueo el pelirrojo

-Lo mejor sería que te mudaras al piso Ron, ya te habíamos dicho que no había problemas- le aclaro Harry

-Sí, tienes razón-

Terminaron de armar el sofá cama en silencio, y tras unos "efusivos" buenas noches, cada uno se sumió en su propio descanso.

Harry despertó al día siguiente con un espantoso dolor de cabeza. A medida que se le despejaba la mente comprendió la causa. No era el alcohol, puesto que no había probado ni una gota. Su origen estaba en algo mucho peor.

Debía de estar loco. Iba a visitar el infierno por un objetivo que ni siquiera le interesaba. Pero se trataba de una cuestión de lealtad familiar. Y de conseguir el respeto de sus padres.

La Orden del Fénix era lo más preciado para su abuelo, y por más que siendo un Potter nunca hubiera subido a uno de esos Formula I, no dejaría que le quitarán el derecho de ser un Potter más a la cabeza de la escudería.

Salió de debajo de las sábanas y se apoyó en el cabecero. Lo peor de todo era que quisieran que pasara a manos de Draco. Draco, el hijo que siempre habían deseado tener y que, al contrario que él, compartía con ellos el amor hacia las carreras.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el impulso que lo movía eran los viejos celos de infancia. Debía superar aquella neurosis. ¿Qué más daba la identidad del comprador? La escudería pertenecía a sus padres y tenía todo el derecho a hacer con ella lo que quisieran. Si decidían que la heredara Draco, ¿quién era él para impedirlo?

Pero recordar todo lo acontecido la noche pasada.

*****Flash Back*****

Y ahí, todos camino al comedor en la mesa del enorme comedor.

-Entonces ahijado, participaras en ese "concurso" de arte-

-No es un "concurso"- poniendo énfasis en las comillas con sus dedos –De esto depende mi carrera como pintor-

-Eso no es una carrera Harry- lo amonesto su anticuado padre –El negocio de los Potter ha sido el automovilismo desde hace años, debiste ser ingeniero para que participaras en los teen o piloto…pintar no te llevara a ningún lado…o me vas a decir que te va bien.

-En cierta forma sí, pero todavía no gano bastante como para vivir de ello. Por ello, sigo trabajando en la biblioteca- respondió un ofuscado Harry, el tema de su profesión era uno de los motivos por los que no visitaba muy seguido a la familia.

-Lo vez, por eso…- James quería seguir con su sermón, más fue interrumpido.

-Basta James, Harry ya es un adulto como para saber lo que le conviene o no. Además hoy es su cumpleaños-

-Total ya le pagaron toda la carrera de arte en Hogwarts, ya para que sufrir por eso- como siempre inoportuno su tío Sirius, quien recibió una patada bajo la mesa por su madre, seguido de un cambio radical de tema.

-Sabes Oli, he invitado a la linda de tu novia Pansy pero me ha dicho que ella está en un desfile de fin de semana-

-Sí. No la he visto todavía-

-Nosotros apenas coincidimos con ella. Como no es fácil eso de ser una modelo tan cotizada. Bueno chicos, sentaos-

Como era de esperarse, a Harry le había tocado junto a Draco.

"Horror"

No es que el chico comiera como un cerdo o que oliera como tal, solo era el hecho que no es fácil sentarte junto a tu amor platónico de adolescencia y candidato a robarte a tu familia.

Una vez más se enojó consigo mismo. Sus padres y Sirius tenían derecho a querer a "Oli" como le decían cariñosamente. Ello no significaba que no lo quisieran a él. Draco había seguido sus pasos y era lógico que se sintieran orgullosos de él. Draco era un ilustre ingeniero experto en tecnología automotriz y para rematarla piloto.

Percibió que Draco lo miraba y volvió la vista hacia él. Sonreía.

-Espero que hayas cambiado de opinión respecto a mi persona- comentó

-¿Respecto a que eras un malcriado o un troglodita?- soltó Harry, al recordar una escena que lo hizo estremecer

-¿Todavía me guardas rencor por aquella iguana?-

-Me ha marcado de por vida-

Draco puso cara de arrepentimiento. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

-¡Pero si era una dulzura!-

Harry simplemente lo miro con rencor, como olvidar ese día.

A Draco siempre le daban lo que quería, y esa iguana no había sido la excepción. El rubio le tomo tanto cariño que no la soltaba ni para ir al baño. Fue en una ocasión cuando Draco insto a Harry a que la besara. Al principio el moreno se negó, pero accedió tiempo después ante la insistencia de Draco. Todos los amigos de Draco le habían dado un piquito, y pues la iguana se había portado bien. Pero cuando fue el turno de Harry las cosas se salieron de control. Cuando el moreno se había acercado para darle el pico a la "cosa", como le decía Harry, se comporto bien y acepto el gesto, pero segundos después, cuando el moreno había bajado la guardia, está abrió la boca y le mordió su labio superior. Todos en vez de ayudarlo simplemente se largaron a reír y a decirle que era un galán de galanes.

-Estúpido- lo dijo tan bajito que solo el rubio lo oyó, sonriendo en el proceso.

James, Lily, Sirius y Draco charlaron sobre negocios durante la cena y como Harry tenía poco que decir respecto a los motores, turbocompresores y el circuito del Valle de Godric, se dedicó a pensar en el supuesto cuadro que debía pintar para el concurso de pintura. Pero más le gusto pensar que Pansy era esa zanahoria que pinchaba una y otra vez con su tenedor.

Pero volviendo al tema del concurso. Debía encontrar un modelo, algo o alguien que le inspirara magia, encanto…ah…necesitaba a un Adonis a un Dios para plasmarlo en papel. Y sin darse cuenta volteo a ver a Draco-hijo-perfecto.

Harry frunció el ceño. Draco había sido siempre perfecto. El hijo ideal, valiente y habilidoso, sin contar que mantenía esa elegancia característica de su familia a pesar de terminar embarrado de aceite y sudor cuando revisaba los motores de los autos, y tal ves era por eso que era un chico muy cotizado. Todo lo contrarío a él, quién durante su adolescencia se había enamorado de "Oli", llegando a protagonizar el incidente más humillante de su vida cuando ya tenía dieciocho años.

De repente Draco volteo a verlo. Harry lo miro a los ojos directamente. No conseguía hacerse un retrato mental del cuadro. Draco arqueó la ceja en aquel instante y su rostro y el de un lienzo en blanco superpusieron en una única imagen.

Harry chasqueó los dedos y miró a su alrededor en busca de lápiz y papel.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un salto, mas se volvió a sentar al recordar que había venido solo con su billetera en su bolsillo trasero. -¿Por qué no habré traído mi cuaderno?-

Draco rió por lo bajo. Mientras que su padre y Sirius lo miraban reprobadoramente al tiempo que cuchicheaban. De seguro el recurrente tema de que el "arte" lo había vuelto un gay histérico como esos que salen en la televisión.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño?- su madre tan preocupada

Pidió disculpas y volvió a los suyo. Lo conseguiría más tarde. Aunque tuviera que suplicárselo y dibujarlo en una servilleta de papel. Necesitaba desesperadamente materializar aquella inspiración

Salió de su ensimismamiento al oír que su padre hablaba sobre La orden del Fénix, las posibilidades de futuro que se abrían para la escudería, los nuevos diseños de motores que Draco aportaría, y toda una serie de cosas de las que él no había oído hablar con anterioridad.

Tras unos minutos tuvo la certeza de que su papá y Sirius hablaban como si fuera obvio que Draco se haría cargo de La orden del Fénix en el futuro. Su padre le daba consejos y Sirius asentía a todo lo que James decía.

-El mes que viene firmaremos el acuerdo- su padre –La escudería no puede estar en mejores manos-

¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Draco iba a comprar La orden del fénix? ¿Sus padres iban a vender La orden del fénix?

Que sus padres quisieran vender el negocio no era del todo una novedad. Pero siempre había sido un tema alejado en el futuro. Nunca habían concretado nada. Tal vez el que su hijo no mostrara el menor interés…

Pero se trataba de la escudería que había fundado su abuelo, La Orden del Fénix siempre había estado al mando de los Potter.

Se enfureció. Iban a vender La orden del fénix a Draco, el hombre al que consideraban su hijo y heredero.

Ya de pequeño le había robado una porción del afecto de sus padres. En el futuro se quedaría con su empresa. La empresa familiar.

Harry lo miró con ojos llenos de furia, llamado con ellos la atención de los adultos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, como si necesitara confirmar lo que acababa de oír -¿Van a vender La orden del Fénix a Draco?-

Su tono vehemente pareció sorprender a sus padres.

-Sabías que en algún momento tendríamos que venderla- dijo su madre –Y a ti nunca te ha interesado-

No claro. Él no era Draco. Pero la escudería le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento a él, no a Draco.

-¿Por qué no?- exclamó –Debería quedármela yo. Debe permanecer en la familia. Solo Potter-

-Harry- dijo su padre dándole una palmadita en el brazo –No te preocupes. No queremos que te sacrifiques. Nunca te ha gustado el mundo del automovilismo. Con Draco estará en buenas manos-

-¿Qué puede darle él que yo no tenga?- antes de que sus padres pudieran enumerar las cualidades de Draco, continuó –No niego que sea un adicto a la adrenalina, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la dirección de una escudería-

Hubo un silencio. Sintió como lo miraban con… ¿Pena?

-¿Cuándo han tomado esta decisión?- preguntó, haciendo un ademán hacia Draco –Está claro que a él sí se lo habían contado-

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó su padre –Nunca te has interesado en el negocio. Siempre lo has odiado. Es imposible que quieras dedicarte a él-

-¡Pues sí quiero!-

-¡No es verdad!- respondieron los otros cuatro al unísono…complot.

-Ésta es la mejor solución- dijo Lily, conciliadora –Draco está dispuesto a tomar el mando y nosotros nos alegra no tener que venderla a un desconocido- dio una palmada a Harry en el hombro –La escudería vale bastante dinero y habíamos pensado darte tu parte para que pudieras dedicarte a tus cuadros sin pasar apuros económicos-

¿Y se suponía que eso debía alegrarlo?

-¿Qué?-

-¿No te parece maravilloso?- el rostro de su madre se iluminó –Puedes dejar la biblioteca y entregarte en cuerpo y alma a tu obra. Es lo mejor para todos-

-No necesito vuestra caridad- masculló Harry –Al abuelo no le gustaría que La orden del fénix acabara en manos de…- hizo un además hacia Draco –…un desconocido-

¿Qué más pensaba robarle Draco? ¿El afecto de sus padres? ¿El afecto de Sirius? Harry se mordió el labio. Sabía que estaba actuando de forma melodramática pero la situación le parecía suficientemente seria.

Su madre pidió disculpas a Draco con la mirada.

-Sabes que no habla en serio, Draco. Siempre has sido una más de la familia- miró con severidad a Harry – Si vendemos la escudería queremos que quede en manos de Draco-

-¡Pues no la vendan!- sus padres lo miraron y Harry pensó que empezaban a tomarlo en serio –Sé que podría dirigirla yo. Tienen que darme una oportunidad-

-Será mejor que me vaya- dijo Draco –Ésta es una difusión familiar-

-¡No!- dijo James –Como ha dicho Lily, aun que Harry no quiera reconocerlo formas parte de la familia – Chasqueó los dedos y sonrió. Harry espero con horror lo que sabía que iba a añadir –Ésa sería la solución perfecta ¿Por qué no se casan?

Su padre y su sentido de la oportunidad para los chistes, y ni que decir de su padrino, quien se supone tenía que apoyarlo…Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Draco se limitó a sonreír incomodo.

-Muy gracioso, papá-

-Tenía que intentarlo- su padre dejó escapar una risita –Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Y Draco se va a quedar con la escudería-

Harry intentó pensar en algo con desesperación.

-¿Quieres decir que la compra es ya oficial?-

-Todavía no. Draco ha empezado a trabajar para nosotros en el diseño de unos motores pero todavía hay que hacer un montón de papeleo-

-Me alegro- Harry tomó aire como si fuera a tirarse al agua. No le quedaba otra solución.

-¿Por qué te alegras?-

Aunque Draco había hecho la pregunta, Harry respondió a sus padres.

-Porque voy a demostrarles que no necesitan a Draco-

Su padre suspiró.

-¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?-

-¿Cómo se llama vuestro mejor piloto?-

-¡Harry!- Sirius lo miró asustado -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Ejercitarme, aprender todo acerca del automovilismo…lo que haga falta-

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Harry?- la odiosa voz de Draco acompañada de una carcajada –Supongo que es una broma-

Claro, eso le impediría quedarse con la empresa familiar y de paso, robarles a sus padres.

Harry se irguió con determinación.

-Si es lo que tengo que hacer para conservar la escudería de mi abuelo, lo haré- miró a los tres y añadió –Denme un mes se los demostraré-

-¡Harry!- No esperó a que su madre hablara. Había llegado el momento de cambiar de tema. Se puso de pie.

-Supongo que en la nevera guardas una torta de cumpleaños ¿Qué te parece si lo sacamos?-

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Daba lo mismo cuáles fueran las razones de su comportamiento. La cuestión era que había dicho que lo haría y ya no había marcha atrás. La palabra "abandonar" no formaba parte de su vocabulario.

Neville llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró con una taza de café humeante.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días ¿A qué se debe que me traigas café a la cama? ¿Haz estropeado alguno de mis dibujos?-

Neville parecía preocupado.

-Supongo que hoy ves las cosas con claridad- dijo, con ansiedad –No pensarás seguir adelante con tu plan-

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Me temo que sí-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

Harry dio un largo trago al café.

-En serio ¿Te animas? Podemos subirnos juntos a la Nimbus 2000 del GT. Yo como piloto y tú mi copiloto-

-No, gracias. Prefiero mirar desde tierra y llevarte flores al hospital-

Harry gruño.

-Si me estrello, no hará falta-

-Entonces las llevaré a tu tumba-

En ese momento Harry se imagino el día de su funeral.

Sus padres y Sirius consolando a Draco, diciéndole que no había sido su culpa, sino culpa de él (ósea Harry) por ser un irresponsable; a Seamus junto a Giny, la hermana de Ron, llorando como magdalenas; a Neville triste con un ramo de flores, a Ron aun estado de shock y finalmente a Draco haciéndose la victima-héroe.

Todo un circo.

-¡Nev, no tiene gracia!- Harry se estremeció.

Es humor negro. Lo utilizan algunos pilotos como mecanismo de defensa para superar el miedo. Tendrás que acostumbrarte-

¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sabes tú?-

Neville levantó la biografía que Harry tenía en la mesilla.

-Yo nada. Tú al menos sabes la teoría-

Neville Longbotton era otro de sus compañeros de habitación en el internado. El moreno había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, por lo cual quedo a cargo de su ocupadísima abuela, quién se pasaba los días viajando por placer.

Neville era un chico muy tímido y algo torpe, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un intelectual nato. Gustaba de leer libros por el placer de hacerlo, y por que en ellos encontraba o mejor dicho se sentía como otra persona y no el desastre que era.

Neville no era muy buen estudiante, no sacaba notas sobre salientes, pero no dejaba de sorprender con pequeñas demostraciones de talento que tenía.

Era un amante de las plantas y flores, y no había persona en el mundo que Harry conociera, que tuviera la habilidad que tenía Neville de cuidarlas y crear bellos arreglos. Pero a pesar de ser un amante de las plantas y flores, Longbotton se dedicaba a la reconstrucción de obras de arte antiguas en el museo de arte de la ciudad. Le encantaba su trabajo, no había momento en el que se sintiera aburrido.

Harry encontraba en Neville la tranquilidad y seriedad que no conseguía con ninguno de sus otros dos amigos. Nev sabía escuchar y dar consejos provechosos, era paciente y delicado, características que se venían apañadas por sus marcados defectos, los cuales se hacía notar más seguido.

Del grupo de amigos que conformaba con Harry, Ron y Seamus, solo el primero conocía el secreto mejor guardado de Neville: su amor hacia el compañero de trabajo de Harry en la biblioteca, el intelectual y misterioso Theodor Nott.

Todas las tardes Neville acudía a la biblioteca a leer y a ver a Nott. Se podría decir que más era lo que miraba al atractivo hombre, de lo que leía. Harry, notando el interés de su amigo, trató de presentárselo, pero el tímido Neville se negó repetidas veces. A él le bastaba con mirarlo de lejos y apreciarlo desde esa distancia, por que no se sentía lo suficientemente bueno para Nott y también por que dudaba que él chico lo tomase en cuenta. Era Neville el torpe y tímido. Siempre que Nott se fijaba en él, salía a relucir el Nev deficiente.

Sin duda para Harry, Neville era alguien muy especial, un amigo de los pocos que se puede conseguir.

-Tal vez deberías llevarte a Seamus, lo vi interesado en las carreras-

-¡No!- grito Harry

-A Ron entonces-

-No me asustes. Con Seamus me pondré histérico, y con Ron me estresare-

-Creo que te toca llevarla solo-

-Así parece-

Harry hizo su rutina matutina mecánicamente y caminó como un autómata desde el coche hasta la biblioteca, mirando constantemente al cielo como si esperara que una bomba pudiera caer en cualquier momento.

Tenía que llamar a sus padres para que le dijeran quién sería su instructor. Necesitaba uno que estuviera acostumbrado a tratar con alumnos histéricos.

Puesto que era viernes, le quedaban un par de día de respiro. No podría empezar hasta el lunes.

Afortunadamente, era el día del cuenta cuentos y eso lo mantendría distraído. Era su momento favorito de la semana.

-Buenos días Potter- el saludo de un atractivo joven le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Buenos días Nott- le respondió – ¿Ya llegaron los libros de filosofía?-

-Sí, te están esperando en la sección de estrenos para que los acomodes-

Harry hizo un mohín, acomodar libros era estresante.

-Hoy hay cuenta cuento ¿seguirás con la historia de Adonis?-

-Supongo ¿Tu que contaras?-

-María, la marimacha

El ojiverde lo miro con miedo, a Nott le encantaba asustar a los niños con esas historias, que si bien eran buenas, eran un poco fuertes para los pequeños quienes se asustaban fácilmente.

-Espero no se espanten-

Nott dio un gruñido y desapareció tras los estantes de historia. El chico era todo un misterio. Compadecía a Neville por ese amor platónico. Sería difícil llegar a su corazón.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó con su trabajo.

Poco después de las doce sonó el teléfono y levantó el auricular mecánicamente mientras seguía garabateado a un Draco escasa ropa en el borde de un bloc de notas.

-Tenemos que hablar-

A Harry estuvo a punto de caérsele el teléfono de la mano.

-¿Draco? ¿Cómo has conseguido este teléfono?-

-Haciendo brujería- dijo él tras una pausa.

Harry suspiro

-Te lo han dado mis padres. Me has tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Quedamos a tomar un café cuando salgas del trabajo?-

Harry frunció el ceño. Parecía más una orden que una pregunta.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Por qué no?-

Harry golpeó con impaciencia el mostrador con el bolígrafo.

-La verdad es que no eres la persona a la que más me apetece ver en este momento-

Otra pausa prolongada hizo que Harry se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de decir.

-Ya veo- dijo Draco finalmente -¿Me haz asignado el papel de malvado usurpador?-

-No hace falta que te pongas sarcástico-

-¿Quedamos en el café de las Tres cabezas? Está cerca de la biblioteca… -

-Sí, pero…-

-¿A las cinco?-

Harry apretó los labios.

-Eres un mandón, Draco-

-Está bien. Decide tú el sitio y la hora. Señor- ya-no-soy-un-niño-

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que Draco no quería darse cuenta de que la situación no tenía ninguna gracia. Nada tendría hasta que La orden del fénix estuviera a salvo en sus manos.

-Está bien. Las tres cabezas a las cinco.-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II:**

Un cuarto para las cinco. La sección de cuentos infantiles de la biblioteca central estaba repleta de niños, quienes escuchaban atentamente el último cuento de la tarde.

-…A María le habían mandado a comprar corazón de res para la parrillada, pero al haber perdido el dinero no le quedo otra que robar un corazón para no quedar mal con su mamá…y que mejor lugar para encontrar un corazón que el cementerio…-

Era el turno de Nott de contar su cuento. Como siempre había escogido un cuento de terror. Harry no entendía como los niños, quienes a leguas se notaban asustados, nunca se quejaban de lo traumáticas que eran esas sesiones con el moreno.

Sintió como Camila, la niña que estaba sentada entre sus piernas, se tensaba apretaba su pierna con su manita, mientras que otros dos niños que estaban a sus costados se abrazaban a él.

A Harry le encantaba sentarse en la amplia alfombra junto a los niños. Se sentía nuevamente niño al estar con los pequeñines, jugar con ellos, reír con ellos. Era de alguna manera un alivio para lo aburrido de su vida. Al igual que Harry, Nott también se sentaba con los pequeños, salvo por el hecho de que a este le gustaba asustarlos, pero los niños no se quejaban…eran unos masoquistas.

-…sí, María le robó el corazón a ese cadáver sin saber que tendría que pagar un precio más alto que las simples monedas que su madre le había dado…-

-¡Theo!- un niño de unos 8 años levantaba la mano tratando de llamar la atención del susodicho

-Grr- Nott gruño, le molestaba las interrupciones, pero eran obvias cuando contaba esas historias –Dime Joaquín-

-¿Cómo es que María pudo abrir el cajón? ¿Qué no es pesado?- pregunta muy lógica, pregunta muy compleja para un simple niño

-No le quites la emoción Joaquín…además aclare desde un principio que el cuento se llamaba "María la Mari-macha"-

Harry le quiso tirar una piedra a su compañero. ¿Por qué Nott se empeñaba en tratar a los niños como si tuvieran su edad?

-…en fin, esa noche, cuando María estaba en su cama sintió como una presencia ingresaba a su habitación. No era su mamá, no era su papá, ni su hermano, ni hermana…era…-se quedo en silencio unos segundos mirando de manera seria a los niños -…era Ramiro Valdez, el dueño del corazón que sus padres frieron en la parrillada-

Los niños saltaron por la sorpresa.

-"Maria…María" decía el cadáver "María devuélveme mi corazón"…María no sabía que hacer, se moría de miedo, trataba de esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama, pero era en ese momento cuando su cama era remecida…"María, devuélveme mi corazón" repetía el cadáver, que a cada paso se destrozaba poco a poco…-

El moreno siguió sentado entre los niños, tratando de influirles valor ante el terror que les producía algunas escenas que narraba Nott. Y estando allí, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, produciendo que saltara por el susto.

-Harry- se escucho un murmullo tras el moreno –Harry-

El susodicho volteo tras recuperarse del susto, y se encontró con la mirada juguetona de Neville quien se percato de lo que su gesto provoco en su amigo.

El moreno se separo de los niños para reunirse con Neville.

-No vuelvas hacer eso Nev- le dijo una ves a su lado –Me asustaste-

-No sabía que esas historias de terror tan infantiles te dieran miedo, Harry-

-Tu lo haz dicho, son infantiles, pero Nott le da un toque algo…escalofriante…además te recuerdo que esos cuentos no los saca de libros infantiles-

-Jajaja tienes razón- Neville dirige su vista hacia Nott, quien continuaba leyendo el libro a los niños

Harry se percato de la profunda mirada que Neville dirigía a su compañero de trabajo.

-¿En serio no te gusta? Digo, esa manera de mirar no es algo normal-

Un ruborizado Neville desvía la mirada

-No comiences con eso por favor, solo lo estoy mirando-

-Sí, como no- Harry desvío su vista y la dirigió al enorme reloj de la pared –Ya son las cinco-

-OH! Que tal si vamos a tomar un café- le propone Neville

-No puedo- Harry hace una mueca de disgusto –Draco me llamo en la mañana, quiere que nos encontremos para hablar-

- Grandioso, así podrás averiguar cuales son las verdaderas intenciones del enemigo-

-Eso mismo he estado pesando- expresó decidido –Nada me detendrá en pro de defender lo que es mió por ley-

-¿Y a que hora quedaron en encontrarse?- pregunto Neville mientras miraba disimuladamente a Nott, quien se despedía de los niños.

-A las cinco en las Tres cabezas- Harry le hace señas de adiós a los niños que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Cinco?- el ojinegro volvió a prestarle atención a Harry –Creo que se te paso la hora-

-Para nada- el ojiverde camina hacia el mostrador de la biblioteca seguido de Neville –Tengo que hacerlo esperar, no quiero que piense que estoy desesperado-

-Mas bien yo creo que estas quedando como el despreocupado-

-Ponte de mi parte Nev- Harry lo mira feo

-Perdón. Estoy de tu parte amigo, solo que creo que te estas precipitando-

-Ya hablamos de esto Nev- el moreno coge su mochila, unos libros y su abrigo –Nada ni nadie me detendrá-

-Sí, seguro-

Ambos jóvenes caminan en dirección a la puerta principal de la biblioteca, pero son detenidos por la parca voz de Nott.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Potter? La biblioteca cierra a las siete-

-OH! Lo siento Nott. Me olvide de avisarte que hoy tenía que irme más temprano- Harry se rasca la nuca despreocupadamente, tratando de dar un aire de inocencia. Gesto obviamente que Nott no cree.

-No me vengas con eso Potter, hay bastante trabajo con lo de la nueva colección- le reclama un tanto airado –Tu no te mueves hasta que me ayudes-

-Nott no me hagas esto- No es que se muriera por ir corriendo donde Draco, pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de quedarse con Theodor-no-me-importa-nada-más-que-mi-trabajo-Nott ordenando libros. O sí, tenía que admitir que a veces era un zángano.

Neville era como un ente inexistente en la escena. Simplemente se limitaba a mirar disimuladamente a Theodor. A estudiar su inexpresivo rostro. Nott podría estar experimentando toda clase de sentimientos, pero su rostro siempre reflejaría frialdad.

"¿Siempre será a sí?" Se preguntaba mentalmente, tratando de imaginar como sería recibir una sonrisa cariñosa de parte del frió chico, un gesto agradable. Gestos que solo lo había visto utilizar con los niños cuando contaba sus cuentos. Bueno no sonreía abiertamente de felicidad, pero casi siempre soltaba sonrisas cínicas a los niños en pro de asustarlos y los trataba "cariñosamente" (viniendo de Nott) cuando conversaba con ellos.

Y Longbotton seguía en su nube, cuando es bajado estrepitosamente de esta por la última frase de Harry.

-Neville se quedara remplazándome, él sabe tanto de libros como tu, te va a ser de gran ayuda- Harry le da unas palmadas a un desconcertado Nev -Ves que pienso en todo, Nott-

-Como sea Potter-

Neville quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Nunca imagino estar en esa situación.

-Un gusto, soy Neville Longbotton- el chico le extiende la mano. Si iban a pasar unas horas juntos, lo de menos era presentarse.

Nott le dirige una fría mirada a Neville, para pasar rápidamente a mirar a Harry.

–Nos vemos mañana Potter, y no olvides que la biblioteca abre a las nueve-

Theodor se fue silenciosamente al mostrador, sin corresponder a la cortesía de Nev.

-¿Cómo me haces esto Harry?-

-Vamos Nev, apóyame. Además no es tan malo, así es él. No le hagas caso- Harry abre la puerta principal –Nos vemos en la noche, llámame cualquier cosa- le regala un gesto con la mano a Nev –Deséame suerte-

-Deséamela tú a mi- le responde agitando su mano para despedirlo.

Neville se quedó unos minutos mirando por las lunas de la puerta. Vio como Harry se chocaba con un rubio, se dirigían unas palabras y luego desaparecían por la calle.

Y ahora sí estaba solo.

Se dio lentamente media vuelta y vio como Nott ordenaba unos documentos sobre el mostrador.

-Longbotton, encárgate de estos libros- le extiende unos papeles –Yo iré a revisar los otros libros-

Ni tiempo de contestarle le dio, simplemente desapareció. Pero a Neville no le importo mucho eso. Solo presto atención al hecho de que Nott se acordaba de su apellido.

"Patético" se golpeo mentalmente.

Harry salió pensando en lo buen amigo que era, cuando se choco con Draco en la puerta de la biblioteca. Eran las cinco y cuarto.

Draco se frotó el pecho donde él lo había golpeado con el hombro.

-¡Yo también te quiero!- exclamó

Harry no se molestó en disculparse. Se suponía que Draco estaba esperándolo pacientemente en el café mientras él retrasaba a propósito su llegada.

Dio un pasó atrás y le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-Deberías estar en la cafetería-

Draco pestañeó, poniendo cara inocente y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Pretendía comportarme como un caballero y acompañarte hasta el café-

Harry lo miro feo. Estaba seguro de que, ante la duda de que faltara a la cita, había decidido llevarlo a la fuerza. Cambió los libros de brazo al tiempo que ocultaba los títulos de la vista de Draco.

-Para comenzar no soy una mujer para que tengas esos gestos conmigo. Y segundo, si de verdad quieres ser un caballero sé lo que puedes hacer-

-Soy todo oídos-

-Di a mis padres que no quieres la escudería-

-Eso es imposible- dijo Draco, sonando sinceramente apesadumbrado –Lo siento pero yo la necesito y ellos necesitan que alguien se quede con ella. El acuerdo es perfecto para ambas partes. Tú eres el único obstáculo.-

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Pues si tú no te echas atrás y yo tampoco, sólo nos queda enfrentarnos-

Draco sonrío con picardía al tiempo que metía las manos en los bolsillos.

-Eso parece-

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar-

-Te equivocas. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-¿Por ejemplo?- Harry comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto

-Somos viejos amigos. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría saber de ti-

Draco lo había seguido pero al menos había tenido la cortesía de no hacer ningún comentario. Lo que no impedía que lo estuviera mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vamos a tomar café- dijo resignado –Necesito un poco de cafeína-

Caminó a grandes pasos pero Draco, con sus largas piernas, se mantuvo a su altura sin dificultad.

-¿Estás decidido a hacerlo, Harry?-

-Sí. Siento desilusionarte pero pienso seguir adelante-dijo –Y sí, tengo miedo, no me da vergüenza admitirlo. Pero eso es lo de menos-

-Está bien-

-El temor no es más que un sentimiento y soy capaz de controlarlo- continuó –He hecho unas cuantas cosas peligrosas en mi vida. En eso consiste el valor: en hacer las cosas a pesar de que te den miedo-

-¿Pero por qué quieres someterte a esta tortura? Reconoce que ni siquiera sientes especial interés por La orden del fénix-

-No estoy dispuesto a que te quedes con el negocio de mi familia-

-No me lo quedo, lo compro- lo corrigió Draco

-Ése es un detalle insignificante- dijo Harry, a la vez que empujaba la puerta del café

-Voy a pagar una buena suma por él- añadió Draco, dándole un golpecito en el hombro que lo hizo vibrar por dentro –No me gusta que insinúes que quiero aprovecharme de tus padres, por que no es cierto-

-Está bien- admitió él a regañadientes mientras buscaba una mesa libre. Draco tenía razón. La culpa de todo la tenían sus padres. Draco no estaba siendo ni deshonesto ni manipulador. Eran ellos quienes no confiaban en él para dirigir la escudería, quienes preferían a Draco.

Y de nada de eso tenía él la culpa. Pero era más fácil estar enfadado con él que con ellos.

Ocuparon una mesa junto a la ventana. Harry asió la taza con amabas manos, adoraba el café.

Alzó la vista y vio que Draco lo miraba fijamente. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó instantáneamente y de pronto recordó un atardecer de primavera, el olor de los arbustos en flor, una brisa suave…Y la sorprendente sensación de tener la cara de Draco entre sus manos al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas para apretarse contra él y besarlo.

Deslizó la mirada a sus labios. El café ya no le resultó tan tentador. Quizás había cosas mejores.

Vio moverse los labios de Draco en cámara lenta.

-Sé sincero conmigo, Harry. ¿De verdad quieres la escudería?-

Harry pestañeó confuso. Por unos instantes no comprendió de qué le estaba hablando. De pronto volvió a la realidad y se juró no volver a fijarse en los labios de Draco.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es la obra de mi abuelo y de mis padres. Forma parte de la historia de mi familia y no quiero que salga de ella.

Draco tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa sin apartar la mirada de él. Recordando la conversación con su socio luego de la cena de cumpleaños de Harry.

*****Flash Back*****

Draco condujo contrariado hacia la oficina que compartía con su socio. Cuanto más pensaba, más absurda le parecía la reacción de Harry. Pero estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas siempre se complicaran.

Tenía las mejor intenciones. Pansy lo necesitaba. Hasta tal ves por fin encaminaban la relación al altar…tal vez. Y por eso había vuelto a casa. Además del hecho que estaba harto de depender de su padre, quería independencia, bueno para ser exactos independencia económica. Le gustaba el lujo, pero no el hecho de tener que usarlo con el consentimiento de su padre. Lo quería, pero en cuestión de negocios…era otro el cuento.

La oferta de los Potter había sido una bendición y la perfecta solución para ambas partes. En ningún momento se había planteado que su "amigo de infancia" vetara la operación.

La oficina que su socio y él habían alquilado temporalmente estaba llena de cosas. Blaise seguía trabajando. Tenía dos pantallas de ordenador encendidas y material informático repartido por todas las superficies. Estaba diseñando un programa interactivo para el diseño de motores y aerodinámica.

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Draco, retirando unos restos de ordenador del sofá para poder sentarse.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Blaise , sin apartar la mirada del ordenador.

-El hijo de La orden de fénix quiere quedarse con la escudería-

-¿Harry?- Blaise lo miró

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama Harry?-

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

-He supuesto que se trataba del chico moreno y ojos verdes al que considerabas como un hermano hasta el día que intentó seducirte antes de tu primer viaje-

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No deberías recordar cosas que te cuento cuando he bebido. Sí, es Harry. El que odia las carreras-

-¿Y por qué quiere La orden del fénix?-

-No quiere que salga de la familia- dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros –O mejor dicho: no quiere que yo me quede con la escudería-

-¡El infierno no es nada comparado con una mujer humillada!-

Draco gruño.

-Por favor, no cites a Shakespeare- dijo, al tiempo que trataba en vano de ignorar el recuerdo de sus labios pegados a los de Harry. No había sido más que un leve roce, pero por alguna extraña razón su cerebro había decidido guardar aquel recuerdo para siempre –Además, Harry es un él, no es mujer, por qué citas eso-

-Te lo voy a explicar en una analogía: A las mujeres le gustan los hombres. A Harry le gustan los hombres. Entonces Harry es una mujer-

Que decir ante el intelecto de su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabini. Al igual que con Pansy, Draco conoció a Blaise en la universidad. El chico era todo un don Juan, con esa piel morena y esos ojos que hechizaba. Le gustaba estar siempre en ligue con alguien, no había semana en la que Blaise no tuviera escudería, cosa que a Draco le sonaba un tanto promiscuo. Tal vez el que su moreno amigo fuera así se debía a la Señora Zabini, madre de Blaise , quien se había casado sabrá dios cuantas veces, siempre con hombres ricos quienes al poco de un tiempo morían…muy sospechoso. Pero eso era un tema que Draco trataba de ignorar, la señora Jordan era muy buena con él así que mientras no fuera él el marido de la mujer todo estaba bien.

Blaise buscaba independencia, y que mejor que comenzar esa aventura con Draco. Estaba cansado de ser el nene de su mamá, ahora era el momento de demostrar que podía ser bueno en otra cosa, aparte de conquistar. No por nada era un profesional en administración y sistemas automotrices.

Draco dejo de pensar en el intelecto de Blaise y sonrió extrañamente.

-Yo no lo humillé. Solo era un niño-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer para que tú Harry no nos cause problemas?-

-No es mi Harry. Y no creo que llegue a ser un serio problema-

Blaise se relajó.

-Entonces no tenemos de qué preocuparnos-

-No estoy tan seguro-

Blaise emitió un gruñido de frustración.

-¿Te importaría aclararte en lugar de darme información contradictoria?-

-Harry ha prometido demostrar que puede ser parte del teen y así quedarse con la escudería-

Blaise lo miró horrorizado.

-¿Y si lo consigue?-

Draco se apoyó en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

-Sus padres están convencidos de que no lo conseguirá-

Blaise dejó escapar una risita y volvió la atención a la pantalla.

-Antes de abandonar la casa de los Potter, James me aseguro que lo que le sucedía a Harry era un simple caprichito…no lo toman en serio…ni siquiera su padrino que lo quiere tanto. Quieren que lo intente, y que fracase horrendamente haciéndolo…vamos cree que los monoplazas se usan en los rally-

-Entonces no hay problema-

-Supongo que no- masculló Draco. Blaise tenía razón. Se harían con La orden del fénix. Pero no le parecía bien que los Potter engañaran a Harry, y menos aún haberse convertido en su cómplice junto con su tío, quien más que nadie tenía la culpa por ser un alcahuete.

¿Y si Harry tenía éxito?

Miró por la ventana con cara de preocupación. Aunque pasara la prueba, sus padres no le darían la escudería. Hiciera lo que hiciera, acabaría sufriendo. Incluso si sus padres accedían a entregarle La orden del fénix, estaría atrapado en un trabajo que en el fondo le espantaba.

Tal vez los Potter tenían razón. La única manera de que las cosas salieran como de deberían sin crear más conflictos era dejar que Harry lo intentara…y fracasara, que él mismo se diera cuenta de que no estaba hecho para liderar la escudería.

Frunció el ceño una vez más. Pero ¿y si no llegaba a esa conclusión? ¿Y si acababa arruinando los planes de todos por pura cabezonería?

"¿Cómo se llama su mejor piloto?", había preguntado hacía unas horas.

Draco rió entre dientes y Blaise lo miró con curiosidad.

Acababa de pensar en el candidato perfecto.

Si Harry quería ser un experto en automovilismo deportivo, él lo ayudaría.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Harry, hace años que no formas parte de la escudería. Ahora tienes una vida propia- se inclinó hacia delante

-No vas a conseguir convencerme. Todo es cuestión de organizarse. También ahora trabajo en la biblioteca-

-Llevar una escudería es muy distinto a tener un trabajo de nueve a siete, Harry. La escudería no solo se basa en los autos y las competiciones, también entra el trabajo tecnológico, los patrocinadores y las empresas socias.-

Harry suspiró.

-Draco…-

-No es verdad que quieras quedarte con el negocio-

-No he dicho que…-

-Lo haces por obligación. Piensas que es tu deber aunque ni a ti te interese ni a tus padres les importe que deje de pertenecer a la familia. Lo que no comprendo es por qué te afecta tanto-

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No tengo nada personal contra ti, Draco. Es cuestión de negocios-

El rubio lanzó una carcajada que lo hizo estremecer. Bebió el resto del café de un trago. No comprendía por qué Draco seguía teniendo aquel efecto sobre él. Después de todo, lo suyo no había sido más que un enamoramiento de infancia. Pero por si acaso, debía evitar estar cerca de él. Tenía que volver a casa y dejar de imaginar cuánto le gustaría alargar una mano y acariciarle la cara, que él se girara para besarle la palma…Había llegado la hora de recobrar serenidad.

-Ha sido muy agradable verte pero tengo que irme- dijo bruscamente

-¿Ya? ¿Qué prisa tienes? Pero si acabamos de llegar. Todavía tenemos mucho que hablar-

Draco le había sujetado la muñeca. Su dedo pulgar le rozaba la parte interior y Harry rezó para que no notara su pulso acelerado. Las piernas le temblaron.

Tiró del brazo para que le soltara y miró la hora en el reloj como si tuviera algo importante que hacer.

-No puede ser. Tengo que ver mi novela-

La novela…nunca había podido permanecer despierto por un capítulo entero. Sumando el hecho de que la "novela" la veía Seamus.

-¿novela?-

-Sí. Aparte tengo que cuidar de mi dos gatos, Ron y Seamus- que imaginación la suya –Vivo una vida apacible y aburrida con dos gatos, y me encanta ¿Te molesta?-

Draco esbozó una sonrisa.

-En absoluto-

-Me alegro-

-¿Y tienes que ser ahora mismo?-

-Sí, es decir no van a retrasar "María no te enojes"- no valía la pena buscar una explicación que sólo complicaría las cosas aún más. Además no tenía por qué contar más de lo imprescindible. Debería darle lo mismo lo que pensara. Punto.

Pero Draco abrió la boca y él, sin pensárselo, se adelantó:

-Además no baño a Ron desde hace un mes-

Harry podía oír la carcajada de sus amigos cuando se lo contara. O en el peor de los casos recibir las quejas de Ron por compararlo con un animal.

-Comprendo- dijo Draco, con un brillo en los ojos que indicaba que sabía que mentía. Se puso en pie –Muy bien. Acabaremos esta conversación en tu casa-

"¿En tu casa?"

-Ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir- dijo Harry con firmeza –Tú quieres quedarte con la escudería y yo no lo voy a consentirlo. ¿De qué más tenemos que hablar?-

Draco lo tomó del brazo y fue hacia la puerta.

-Lo primero es lo primero. Tenemos que bañar a tu gato y ver tu novela-

La situación empeoraba.

-Tengo compañeros de piso- No quería llevar a Draco a su casa. Seamus era un romántico incurable y nunca se podía predecir cómo podía reaccionar…además que no tenía gatos.

-¿Y…?-

Después de lode la novela no era capaz de pensar en una excusa que pudiera resultar mínimamente convincente.

Draco se detuvo ante un coche envidiable. Un Mercedes Benz descapotable último modelo. Abrió la puerta y le indicó que entrara. Al ver que no lo hacía, preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Harry señalo hacia atrás.

-Tengo mi auto-

-Creí que tenías que ir a tu casa a toda velocidad para ver "María no te enojes"-

Harry asintió. No tenía escapatoria.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos en el mío- concluyo Draco

-Pero…- aparte que le daba flojera regresar por su auto

-¿Tus compañeros de piso?-

-Sí-

Draco se cruzó de brazos. Una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿No les gustan los hombres lindos?-

Harry se sintió ofendido. Le estaba echando en cara sus inclinaciones sexuales. Y por qué pensaba que un chico gay solo podía compartir piso con otros chicos gay's.

-Tu último comentario me ofendió Draco…no me gusta que me molestes con esos temas-

Draco borro su sonrisa. Tal vez se había pasado un poquito.

-Lo siento- parecía más una burla que una disculpa

Harry se dio por vencido y se metió en el coche. Draco se agachó para mirarlo por la ventanilla. A aquella distancia, sus ojos parecían plateados.

-¿Harry?-

-¿Sí?-

-Prometo portarme bien- dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

La puerta se cerró y Harry lo observó mientras rodeaba el auto para ponerse tras el volante. Claro que se portaría bien. Y él también. Aun que no podía prometer que sus pensamientos lo obedecieran.

La cuestión era ¿qué tal se comportarían sus "gatos"?

Nev aun no llegaba de la biblioteca. Ron ni Seamus estaban en la sala, tal vez estaban metidos en alguno de los cuartos.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar?-

Draco estaba recorriendo el apartamento con la mirada. Estaba relativamente en orden, excepto por una mesa en la que se amontonaba el material de dibujo.

-No esperaba visita- dijo él a modo de excusa –Tengo un carrito en el que lo meto todo cuando viene alguien. Mis compañeros también son artistas-

-Algunas cosas no cambian nunca- dijo Draco pensativo

-Desde luego. Vale. Siéntate. Empuja los cojines-

-Y tus gatos- pregunto Draco, sabiendo que lo pondría en apuros

-Ellos…-

-Deja yo los llamo… ¡Ron! ¡Seamus!-

Harry se sorprendió al ver la memoria del rubio. Y también sintió pánico. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿Son dóciles?-

-¿Eh?-

-Tus gatos-

-Pues…-

Y lo peor que Harry se hubiera podido imaginar sucedió.

Tras la puerta de la cocina salio Seamus con unas orejas y cola de gato.

-Miau Harry, bienvenido-

Harry no sabía si reírse o llorar. Era como estar en la dimensión desconocida. Volteo a ver la reacción de Draco. El rubio se tapaba la boca en un vano intento de contener las carcajadas.

-Draco, él es…-

-Yo soy Seamus el gato de Harry- el chico se presento solo –Me gusta que chicos lindos como tu me soben mi cabecita-

-¡Seamus!- lo llamo alarmado Harry

De repente como caído del cielo o mejor dicho salido del infierno salio un Ron Weasley en calzoncillos.

-¡Seamus! ¿Dónde está mi ropa?-

Era ciego o se hacia. ¿Qué no se había dado cuenta que había gente en la sala? Visitas, no deseadas, pero visitas.

-¡Ron!- lo saludo el chico-gato

-¿Harry?- pregunto sorprendido ya que se supone el chico sale del trabajo a las siete, para luego percatarse en la presencia del rubio -¡¿Malfoy?!-

-Veo que sabes quien soy- expreso vanidoso el rubio

-Harry no deja de hablar de ti-

-Cállate Seamus-

A Harry le iba a dar un paro.

-Así que estos son tus gatos Harry…me los había imaginado más pequeños y peludos- expresó el rubio mientras miraba burlonamente al moreno.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que tenemos que hablar?- un cambio radical de tema

Draco lo ignoro completamente, para centrar su atención en los "gatos".

Ante la mirada algo "extraña" del rubio, Ron se acordó que estaba semidesnudo frente al chico por lo que salio como bólido hacia una de las habitaciones.

-¿Draco? Te estoy hablando-

-Creo que deberías darle de comer a tu gato Seamus- le sugirió el rubio, mientras miraba ya un poco asustado al chico-gato que jugaba con su cola

-¡Grggg!- gruño Harry –Es un gato grande, sabe cuidarse solo…Seamus a la cocina-

-Pero…-

-¡Ahora!- grito Harry, siendo obedecido de inmediato.

Qué estaría pensando Draco. Había quedado como Harry-el-chico-gay-que-vive-con-raros-Potter y agreguemos punto seguido COBARDE.

-Veo que tu vida es muy "peculiar"-

-Draco…- suspiro – ¿Sabes? No tengo que darte explicación alguna de mi vida…solo…solo dime qué es eso tan urgente-

-De tu entrenamiento-

-¿Qué pasa con mi entrenamiento?-

-Empezamos mañana-

"¿Empezamos?" Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Perdón?-

Draco sonrió.

-Tu instructor…-

No, no, no. Harry no quería oírlo.

-¡No!- exclamó en voz alta.

Draco siguió sonriendo.

-Precisamente. Soy yo-

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTAS DE LA**** AUTORA:** Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios. No se preocupen que esta vez la historia sí tendrá fin, ya tengo avanzado varios capítulos, así que no se preocupen. Por cierto me olvide decirles que esta historia esta inspirada en un librito que leí hace muchos años.

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

"El Shock"

Por unos segundos se le paso por la mente la "muy realista" idea de que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo no era más que una de esas secuencias de esos programas donde le hacen una broma a un inocente incauto….es decir él, Harry Potter.

Pero… ¡NO!…todo era real….Draco-perfecto-Malfoy estaba frente a él, no como parte de un programa, sino como parte de su cruel destino…

"Precisamente. Soy yo"

Esas tres palabras estaban marcando un antes y un después en el "buen humor" de Harry.

-No-

"La Negación"

-Sí- corrigió Draco –Es simple, querido…querías al mejor…y yo soy el mejor de la escudería, digo no por nada he formado parte de varias escuderías en mi años…-pero no pudo terminar

"La Ira"

-¡Cállate! ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que tenemos un conflicto de intereses? Tú quieres que yo fracase-

-Cómo crees- dijo el rubio con un gesto teatral –Yo que te quiero como un hermano…Harry, no pensé que me odiaras tanto, que pensaras tan mal de mi- acompañado todo con el clásico movimiento de la mano sobre la frente…plasmando la "tristeza".

-No te hagas la victima-

-Je…así es mejor Harry. ¿Crees que los del Teen tendrán mano fuerte contigo siendo el hijo de los dueños?-

-La Escudería Fénix siempre ha estado rodeado de profesionales-

-¡Bah!- bufo Draco, algo poco elegante, pero dada la circunstancia era importante –Olvidaran lo de "profesionales" cuando te vean-

¿Lo estaba piropeando? …IMPOSIBLE, Draco no le decía cosas lindas ni a Pansy, y eso lo sabía por que la susodicha se paraba quejando de eso con su madre.

-¡Maldita sea!- Harry lo sacó de su ensoñación. Tenía los brazos en jarras y lo fulminaba con la mirada –Tú no puedes ser mi guía, es absurdo-

-Soy un miembro élite de la escudería, mi intención es darle el primer lugar a la Orden en el Gran Premio de los Magos- una sonrisa –Date cuenta Harry, no cualquiera llega a representar a la escudería Fénix como piloto, solo los mejores-

-Te recuerdo Draco, que La Fórmula 1 no es sólo un deporte en el que se mida la habilidad personal de los pilotos o el rendimiento de los monoplazas. También es un deporte de estrategias. Una estrategia acertada puede dar la victoria a un piloto que a priori no sea favorito. Si bien te consideran uno de los mejores en la industria, todo dependerá también del vehículo y el teen de mecánicos-

-Y pensar que no te gusta el automovilismo- comento en voz alto, sintiéndose un poco consternado por el "amplio conocimiento" del moreno sobre el tema.

-Años y años recibiendo de regalo libros sobre el tema me hacen un experto-

-Un experto que solo sabe teoría básica de libros-

-¿Y tú sí eres un experto?- respondió airado, sabiendo ya de antemano la respuesta

-Hay preguntas que no se hacen, Potter. Toda mi vida me la he pasado de un campeonato a otro, campeonatos de varias disciplinas…Harry, mi familia es accionista de la Escudería Mortífaga…-

-Eso…- por qué no lo había pensado antes –Para qué quieres la Orden siendo que tu familia es parte de los Mortífagos,-

-Mi padre es el accionista, no yo. Yo quiero mi propia firma-

-Los autos de La Orden son de la casa Potter, tú eres un Malfoy, los autos de la Escudería enemiga son de la casa Malfoy- Harry se estiro triunfante en el sofá –Sería muy extraño ver a un Malfoy liderar una Escudería que por años ha sido Potter-

-Sabes perfectamente que nuestras familias no tienen nada que ver- Harry podía ser un experto en teoría, pero Draco lo era en la práctica –Además ambas escuderías solo utilizan los autos de ambas casas, pero no quiere decir que la casa automotriz sea el equipo…es como que hoy juegue un partido de tenis con una raqueta Olivander y mañana lo haga con una Honey Ducks, que las use no quiere decir que juegue para ellas, no las represento-

¡Maldición! El condenado tenía razón…se jugaba la escudería, no la casa automotriz. No le quedaba de otra.

"La Aceptación"

-Por el momento soy parte del equipo de La orden del fénix y me han asignado esta tarea –Draco sacó un papel del bolsillo y se lo tendió –Tus padres y yo hemos organizado estas actividades-

Harry le echó una ojeada y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿No vas a leerlo?-

-Cuando vea a mi instructor-

-Lo siento. Las reglas las han establecido tus padres, así que será mejor que te hagas a la idea- adoptó un tono profesional para desconcertarlo y ocupar su mente en otros asuntos -¿Ya pensaste como demostrar tu "talento"?-

-Sí. El Gran Premio de los Magos y…- no pudo continuar por la estruendosa risa de Draco-casi-mi hermano- Malfoy-

-JAJAJAJA…estas loco, no calificas ni para las vueltas de prueba…y tampoco creo que tus padres te dejen tocar uno de los monoplazas para el evento, lo destrozarías, y dudo que con tu sueldo como bibliotecario puedas reparar una nave de millones-

-…- Harry se quedó en silencio, no sabía que decir…para él el F1 de los Magos era la mejor solución…pero en el fondo Draco tenía razón. Sí ni siquiera podía con un carrito chatarrero de la feria, que iba a poder con las Nimbus que utilizaban para los Grandes Premios.

-Si empiezo con lo más difícil, el resto me resultará más sencillo-

Draco asintió.

-Tienes razón. Pero creo que es más conveniente que participes en algo más…tranquilo.¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Rally?-

-No vueles tan alto Potter, tampoco tienes el nivel para un Rally. Al igual que el F1, los rally, generan grandes costos, sin contar que se usan automóviles del segmento C con motores de 2,0 litros de cilindrada con turbocompresor, los mortífagos o en todo caso la escudería Ministerio barrerían contigo-

-¿Entonces? No pensaras que participare en un campeonato de Chachi Cars en la playa- inquirió molesto

-Ja, por favor Harry. Ninguna de las escuderías que se haga respetar en el ámbito participa en una cosa como esa…vamos el Chachi Car ni siquiera es una disciplina deportiva-

-Lo sé, pero me haz cerrado las dos mejores opciones que tenía-

-No exageres, tú quieres participar en campeonatos millonarios sin experiencia…ni siquiera haz debutado como piloto…es más ni siquiera haz decidido si serás piloto o parte del teen de mecánicos-

-Es obvio que quiero ser piloto, no tengo conocimientos mecánicos…-

-Un punto menos para tu anhelo de poseer la escudería- Harry lo miro serio –Todos tenemos que saber algo de mecánica-

-Supongo que debe estar aquí- mostrando el programa que le había entregado el rubio minutos atrás –Me enseñaras lo básico-

-No siempre basta lo básico, pero siendo que no haz tenido una preparación universitaria en mecánica automotriz como yo…- dejando de la lado que Draco era super humilde –…Creo que bastara-

-¿Qué propones que haga?-

-Karting-

-¿Karting? Pero eso es de principiantes-

-¿Y qué eres tú? Por si mal no recuerdo nunca haz manejado- soltó socarrón –Esta es la mejor categoría para los debutantes, así mismo el kart no resulta una inversión tan grande como los otros autos-

-Insinúas desde hace rato que chocare-

-No quise decir eso…es mejor que manejes sin la tensión de que puedes chocar un auto de tres millones de galeones, preferible uno de 100 mil…-

¿Insinuaba que un auto de cien mil era barato?

-Bien- contesto un tenso Harry

Draco vio que Harry se dejaba caer bruscamente sobre un sofá como si las piernas le flaquearan, y sintió lástima por él. No se merecía pasar por aquel sufrimiento.

Por eso mismo estaba él allí: para conseguir que se echara atrás lo antes posible. Harry siempre había odiado la velocidad. El Karting si bien era lo ideal para el principiante, por la ausencia de amortiguadores y baja distancia al suelo, conducir un kart generaba una gran sensación de velocidad, sensación que Harry odiaba, sensación por la que estaba alejado del mundo de los autos.

Y que tuviera el coraje de querer enfrentarse a él por esa misma razón era de admirar. Draco se sentó a su lado para consolarlo. A Harry siempre le habían impresionado los datos y las cifras. Quizá un poco de estadística le sentaría bien. Él había manejado a más de 300km/h repetidas veces. Harry no tenía nada que temer.

Con él estaría a salvo.

-¡No!- Harry interrumpió el monólogo de Draco. Pensando que debería sacudirse el brazo del rubio de los hombros…

Lo haría en unos segundos.

-No, ¿qué?-

-Que no quiero que me enseñes tú-

-¿Por qué?-

-Entre otras cosas porque es lo que quieren mis padres-

-¿Me vas a rechazar sólo por llevarles la contraria? ¿No te parece un comportamiento un tanto inmaduro?-

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que pretenden? Quieren que estemos juntos porque si llega haber algo entre nosotros matarían dos pájaros de un tiro- Harry sacudió la cabeza –Deberías tener cuidado. Si mi madre decide actuar de celestina no habrá quién la detenga-

Draco puso cara seria pero sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

-No te preocupes. Estás a salvo conmigo. Nunca me declaro a mis alumnos. Además que te hace pensar que solo por ti cambiaria mis inclinaciones. Te falta y te sobra algo para que me gustes…no creas que todo gira a tu alrededor-

-Me alegro-

-Soy el mejor, Harry-

"No lo dudo". Harry empezaba a odiar a su voz interior.

-No vas a encontrar mejor profesor, te lo aseguro- continuó él –Y dudo que tus padres te dejen en manos de otro-

Harry gruño. Sus padres y Draco tenían la sartén por el mango porque estaban en su territorio, mientras que él no era más que un intruso.

-Quiero a otro- repitió él con cabezonería. Cuanto antes desapareciera Draco de su vida, mejor.

Draco suspiró.

-Por favor, Harry, deja que te ayude-

-¡Ni hablar!- masculló él –Está claro que no estás acostumbrado a recibir negativas, así que tendrás que buscar la palabra "no" en el diccionario-

Draco no pareció recibir el mensaje. En lugar de levantarse e irse, se puso a acariciar uno de los cojines.

-Puedes negarte cuanto quiera, pero no tienes otra opción-

-¡Eso no es verdad!-

Draco ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia que puso a Harry en guardia.

-Esto no es por Alemania, ¿verdad?-

-¿Alemania? ¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Todavía te gusto, por eso no quieres estar conmigo-

Harry creyó ahogarse. Respiró profundamente. ¡Qué arrogancia, qué engreimiento!

-¡Por supuesto que…!-

Ron eligió aquel instante para entrar en escena con su habitual hambre animal.

-Me muero de hambre- gritó desde el pasillo. Después apareció en el umbral de la puerta y al ver a Draco se quedó callado. Seamus apareció tras Ron y le dedicó un guiño extraño a Harry sin darse cuenta de que éste estaba encolerizado y sonrió a Draco -¿Aun quieres sobar mi cabecita?-

Harry dejó que intercambiaran unas cuantas palabras y que Seamus coqueteara durante unos minutos antes de pedirle que lo acompañara a la cocina…y claro llevándose a rastras a Ron.

-¡Compórtense los dos!- los amonestó

-Tenías razón. Esta bueno el rubio- susurró Seamus –Está para morderlo…y no soportarlo-

-¡Ni tocarlo!-

Seamus puso cara de desilusión.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es el enemigo y se supone que tú estás de mi lado-

-O a lo mejor porque lo quieres para ti-

-Eso no es verdad. Y baja la voz-

-Tranquilo, no puede oírnos. Me asegure de ponerle música-

-¿Por qué estás confraternizando con el enemigo?- Ron parecía algo perturbado

-Que conste que ahora que lo he visto, no me extraña. Es solo curiosidad- agrego Seamus

-Lo estuvimos oyendo todo compañero- explicaba Ron, mientras sacaba sendas tajadas de pastel de papa de la nevera

-¡Cállense! Mis padres me lo han asignado como mi instructor-

Ron silbo…bueno si a es se le puede decir silbar…la boca llena de comida.

-¡Qué suerte! Y seguro que tú te niegas- prosiguió Seamus colgándose de su brazo

-Por supuesto-

-¿Por qué?- se separo abruptamente de Harry -Recuerda que lo necesitas-

-¿Necesitarlo?- Harry soltó una exclamación -¿Por qué iba a necesitarlo?-

-¿No tenías un problema con lo del cuadro?-

-Ah…Te refieres a eso-

-Precisamente- Seamus se acerco a ayudar a Ron quien se estaba ahogando con un pedazo de pastel -¿No dijiste ayer que era el modelo perfecto?-

-Sí-

-Seamus…ahh…más…despacio- Ron sentía que botaría algo más que comida de su boca al paso que Seamus lo trataba de ayudar

-Has refunfuñado porque no te basta dibujarlo de memoria-

-Sí-

-Pues necesitas a Draco -

Y ron necesitaba unos médicos, pero Harry no parecía fijarse en ello, y Seamus ponía en práctica lo aprendido en televisión.

-En cierta medida…- Seamus tenía razón. Y tal vez si le pedía a Draco que posara para él a cambio de aceptar su ayuda como instructor le demostraría que no sentía un enamoramiento adolescente por él.

-Y va a llegar la fecha de entrega sin que hayas conseguido dibujarlo- Seamus le dio una ultima apretujada a Ron, hasta que el pelirrojo botara la comida atorada –Así que no puedes perder tiempo- le dijo a Harry al tiempo que dejaba sentado a Ron sobre la mesa

-Está bien-

Seamus chasqueó los dedos y sonrió satisfecho. Mató dos pájaros de un tiro…convenció a Harry y salvo la vida de Ron…qué buen amigo que era.

-Es la solución perfecta. Si lo dejas ayudarte tendrás todo el tiempo que te haga falta para dibujarlo. Y sólo a cambio de soportar su compañía durante unos días. No me parece tan difícil, la verdad-

-Seamus ¿dónde guardaste el pastel de atún que te mando mi madre?- pregunto un recuperado Ron buscando en la nevera.

Mientras, Harry trataba de que sus instintos y su sentido común coincidieran. No quería estar cerca de Draco pero Seamus tenía razón…que miedo…

-No sé…- musito

-Ponle queso, así no sentirás el sabor extraño- le decía Seamus a un Ron que trataba de disminuir el sabor avinagrado del pastel de atún…de hace 2 días -¡Dale una oportunidad!- le dijo Seamus

-Acabo de decirle de todas las maneras posibles que no pienso aceptar su ayuda-

Seamus lo sujetó por los hombros y lo miró fijamente antes de hacerle dar media vuelta y darle un pequeño empujón.

-Pues ya puedes ir ahora mismo a decirle que has cambiado de idea. Suplícale si es preciso. Un hombre como ése se lo merece- asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Harry y le guiño un ojo a Draco

-Seamus, no le digas esas cosas a Harry- lo amonesta Ron –Compañero, él no se merece que le supliques, es una serpiente-

-Vamos Ron, deja que le ponga un poco de sabor a su vida…además ya sí el rubio hace algo, tú estas para matarlo…te conviertes en la bestia y lo atacas-

-Que no soy la bestia- se quejo Ron, recordando el día que casi le saca los ojos al nuevo novio de su hermanita Giny…sólo por besarle el cuello –Yo me voy a mi dormitorio-

-Tú no tienes dormitorio- agrego Harry

-Grggg…que importa…si no te basta con suplicar, puedes improvisar alguna cosa…total tú eres el artista…pero sigo pensando que es mala idea-

-Ron…-

El pelirrojo iba a agregar algo, pero es jalado por Seamus hacia la nevera. Harry suspiro hondo y volvió al salón.

Draco sonrió y él lo miró con suspicacia.

-Entonces- dijo Draco, con sorna -¿Has cambiado de opinión y vas a aceptarme como instructor?-

Pasar al ataque era la única defensa posible.

-¿Nos has oído?-

-Sí…también lo de que soy una serpiente-

Harry no podía interpretar la expresión de su rostro. ¿Cuánto habría oído? ¿Todo? ¿Parte? Lo de la serpiente había sido casi al final.

-Al parecer, Seamus te encuentra atractivo, y Ron un tanto venenoso-

-Sí- por la sonrisa maliciosa de Draco se preparó a escuchar que Seamus no era el único, ni tampoco Ron –y me siento muy alagado por el primer comentario, y lo de venenoso no dudo que fue influenciado por ti. Pero lo más interesante es que sé que me necesitas-

-Eso no es verdad. Hay un montón de…-

-Me necesitas para que pose como modelo para tu personaje-

Así que había oído todo. A cambio, abandonaba el asunto de Alemania y él ganaba un modelo de carne y hueso. Alzó las manos en el aire.

-De acuerdo. Tú ganas. Te necesito-

-Me encanta oírte decir eso, cariño-

-No seas sarcástico-

-¿Y no vas a suplicarme?-

-No te pases, Malfoy-

-¿Ni vas a improvisar?-

-Tienes unos oídos demasiado sensibles…que diría Lucius si supiera de que eres como una vieja chismosa-

Draco apartó uno de los cojines y le tendió la mano.

-De acuerdo: yo me convierto en tu modelo y tú, en un piloto-

Harry miró la mano con prevención. Todavía recordaba cómo había reaccionado al sentir su roce apenas unos minutos antes.

Tomó un cuaderno de dibujo de la mesa y cambió de tema antes de que Draco se diera cuenta -¿Por qué no me dejas hacer unos esbozos para sellar el acuerdo?-

-Está bien. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Nada. Sólo tengo que mirarte y dibujar un poco. Hay algo en ti que me inspira para el cuadro mítico que pienso presentar- hizo un gesto vago –Es difícil de explicar. En un par de horas habré apuntado unas cuantas expresiones-

Harry se quedó apoyado en la puerta lánguidamente una vez que Draco se marchó, hasta que Neville apareció por la misma.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto algo sorprendido, por ver salir al rubio del piso.

-Pues…-

-Pues que el "príncipe azul" de Harry ha estado aquí, como su modelo, toda la tarde- se adelanto Seamus.

-¿Llevas toda la tarde con la oreja pegada a la puerta?-

-Como me crees capaz de eso-

Harry lo miro feo y se dirigió a tirarse el lado del sofá que Draco ocupara.

-Cuenta que paso- Neville se tiro al lado de él.

-No ha pasado nada-

-No seas mentiroso Harry, que para eso no hemos estado Ron y yo encerrados toda la tarde-

En esos momentos Ron hizo su aparición sentándose en la alfombra y prendiendo el equipo de sonido con el control remoto.

-Te faltaba poco para no tirártele encima, compañero-

-¡Ron!-

-Vale, vale. Cuéntanos-

-He hecho un montón de dibujos-

-¡Qué aburrimiento!- Seamus fue hacia el equipo de sonido a apagarlo a pesar de las protestas de Ron, para seguidamente encender el TV de plasma de la sala –En lugar de un buen cotilleo, tendré que conformarme con mirar un programa de farándula-

Y así comenzaron a ver un interesante y culturar programa acerca de los famosos. Y como lo esperaba Harry, la presencia de Pasyfae Parkinson era infaltable. Bueno y entre tantos famosos apareció él…

-Oigan ese es Cedric Digory- hablo Seamus –El capitán de football soccer del equipo de la universidad-

-Sí, ahora es la estrella de los Gold Lion- comento Ron, un fanático del football soccer

-Y sí que es una estrella, miren ese cuerpo- Seamus estaba apunto de lamer la pantalla

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…Harry ¿Digory no estudiaba historia del arte contigo?-

-¿Eh?- Harry quien no había estado prestando atención miro la pantalla de TV –Claro, Cedric Digory. Sí, éramos pareja-

-¡¿Cómo que pareja?! Yo nunca me entere – Ron se levanto alarmado

-Ron, era mi pareja para los trabajos de historia- aclaro Harry –Aparte de que yo también era parte del equipo o no lo recuerdan-

-Claro, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que salieran una cuantas veces, ¿cierto?-

-¿Qué cosas dices Nev? Yo no salía con Digory-

-¿No? Y entonces ¿Cómo explicas la vez que te caché con el en las duchas del gimnasio?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- ahora era Seamus el que se levantaba ofendido y sorprendido -¿Cómo es que nunca me entere?-

-¡No!- Harry se incorporo en el sofá, para luego ir cayendo lentamente hacia la alfombra –No éramos pareja…esa vez…esa vez en las duchas fue un encuentro casual que nunca se volvió a repetir…ambos estábamos ebrios y…-

-¿Ebrios? ¿En las duchas del gimnasio?- preguntó curioso Seamus

-Fue el día de la final del campeonato entre universidades- aclaro Neville

-Nosotros también estuvimos allí, como es que no nos dimos cuenta. Agregando que yo también era parte del equipo- hablo Ron mientras se volvía a sentar en la alfombra

-Creo que no recuerdas que te emborrachaste a la media hora de haber comenzado la celebración de victoria- aclaro Neville

-¿Y yo qué? Yo siempre estuve con ustedes-

-Claro, como un cubata- Seamus trataba de recordar –Ya mejor que Harry cuenta todo-

-¿Qué? No entiendo-

-Refréscanos la memoria…queremos una retrospectiva hacia nuestra vida universitaria- pidió Seamus

-Yo no recuerdo nada de esa noche- Ron seguía tratando de abrir su cofre de los recuerdos

-Bueno, todo comenzó…-

*****Flash Back*****

Ese era el día decisivo. La final por la copa de football soccer Ínter universitaria. Hogwarts versus Durmstrang. Ambos equipos habían luchado arduamente para llegar hasta ese punto, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a que la copa se les escapara de las manos.

La final se jugaría en el campus de Hogwarts tras salir elegidos por sorteo. Todo había sido preparado con anticipación, nada podía salir mal. Además Hogwarts estaba seguro de quedarse con la copa, no dejaría que Durmstrang se la quedara otro años más.

El equipo de soccer de Hogwarts estaba conformado por jóvenes de diversas carreras así como años. Básicamente el equipo que ese años estaba congregado era el mejor en la historia de la universidad.

Cedric Digory el campeón de Hogwarts, como era llamado por todos, era el capitán y delantero del equipo. Un chico alto, con unos arrebatadores ojos color miel que hacían juego con su perfecto cabello castaño claro, casi rubio. Era el chico ideal, guapo, inteligente, atlético, popular y con un futuro asegurado en ligas mayores de football soccer, es más para ese momento ya tenía millonarias propuestas de contratos, los cuales dependían de ese último partido. Todos ponían su confianza en el campeón.

Y Cedric no los defraudaría.

-Chicos salen en 30minutos, apúrense- hablo el entrenador –Weasley por el amor de dios, vístase de una vez-

-Vale- respondió el fornido pelirrojo mientras se colocaba su camiseta –Este es nuestro triunfo Harry, hoy Durmstrang comerá el polvo-

-Como tú digas, solo espero que no dejes que nos metan un gol-

-Me ofendes, sabes que a Ron Weasley no se le paso ni una, sino como estaríamos aquí-

-Claro Weasley, pero no me quites créditos que yo he saldado esos goles que nos metieron- comentó Digory

-No te quito créditos Digory-

-Espero Ron que en este partido no te coronen- comentó otro integrante del equipo, recibiendo las risas de los demás chicos

-Muy gracioso- Ron le lanzo uno de sus guantes

-Muchachos a la cancha- entro en entrenador, el DT Alastor Moody –Hoy quiero que den lo mejor de sí mismos, todo Hogwarts confía en ustedes- Moody miró al capitán –Cedric, hoy es el día en que demostraras por que eres el campeón de Hogwarts, guía bien a tu equipo-

-Claro entrenador, no les fallare…y espero que ustedes tampoco chicos- apunto a sus compañeros, recibiendo sonrisas de afirmación.

-Bien todos a la cancha-

Y así el equipo salio de los camerinos, siendo recibidos por la banda de música, las porristas y el infaltable alumnado.

El estadio esta repleto de rojo y verde, los colores de Hogwarts, así como infaltables el marrón cobrizo de Durmstrang.

A quince minutos de comenzar el partido, ambos equipos daban sus últimos toques a las jugadas.

-Quiero que defiendan bien todas las áreas, Durmstrang va a la ofensiva, nosotros usaremos la ofensiva y la defensiva a la vez, el lado izquierdo de ellos es débil, denle por donde más les duela- todos los chicos asintieron –Potter, hoy jugaras-

-¿Yo?- Harry quien estaba allí para calentar banca nuevamente, no podía escuchar lo que le decían –Pero…-

-Nada de peros, te haz pasado la temporada como la señorita del equipo-

-Señor ¿qué paso con Colin?- pregunto Harry –Pensé que el jugaría-

-Al mocoso del demonio le ha dado varicela, no puede jugar-

-¿Qué? Y recién nos dice, me he pasado todo el día con él- hablo Ron

-Pues hace unos minutos me lo informo la enfermera-

-¡Weasley! ¡Tienes la cara llena de erupciones!- le grito Dean Thomas

-¡NO!-Ron comenzó a rascarse las supuestas erupciones que le estaban saliendo en el rostro -¡Entrenador!-

Todo el equipo reía, al darse cuenta de que las supuestas erupciones eran las innumerables pecas en el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Weasley cállese, a veces me sorprende su ingenuidad, espero que hoy no los deje coronarlo-

-No señor- respondió avergonzado el pelirrojo

-Bien, ahora todos a la cancha-

Todos salieron a la cancha, siendo posterior mente reunidos por Cedric en ronda.

-Esa copa es nuestra, nunca debió salir de Hogwarts, hoy la recuperaremos-

-¡Sí!- grito el equipo entero

-A la cuenta de tres…1…2…3…-

-¡VICTORIA!- gritaron los jóvenes para luego posicionarse.

Harry quién iba cerca de Cedric no dejaba de temblar. El soccer no era algo muy de su agrado, y la verdad el hecho de que fuera parte del equipo se debía a que, según Moody, tenía una pierna de oro.

Bueno todo había sido un error por parte de Susan Bones, la delegada de deportes, quién lo había inscrito en el equipo de Soccer por error. Todo se hubiera solucionado si no se hubiera presentado a las pruebas, pero justo el día de las mismas, a su padrino Sirius Black, antigua estrella del equipo de soccer, se le ocurrió pasarse por la universidad, y siendo gran amigo de Moody se entero de su "aspiración" a ser parte del equipo, y prácticamente lo obligo a participar. Jugó, según él, lo que pudo, pero nunca imagino que ese "lo que pudo" hubiera sido un aceptable para el entrenador. Además era un Potter, y por generaciones los Potter habían sido estrellas en el equipo de soccer de la universidad.

Y así término siendo parte del equipo. Bueno no era titular, pero algo era algo, según le había dicho su padrino.

Casi no jugaba en los partidos, su tarea era calentar las bancas para los demás y de paso cuidar que ninguno se fracturara algo, para no tener que jugar. Entrenaba con los demás, hacía la vida de deportista que los demás hacían, salvo por el hecho de que era conocido como Harry-calienta-bancas-Potter.

Su uniforme siempre limpio…por que casi nunca lo usaba.

Muchas visitas al la enfermería…por las constantes tecleadas y pelotazos que recibía en los entrenamientos.

Sin duda Harry era parte del equipo. Se hubiera salido del mismo, por todo ese cuento de que detestaba los riesgo y bla bla, pero recibir beneficios universitarios por ser deportista calificado, librarse de los comentarios acerca de su "afeminada" carrera por parte de su padre y padrino, mantener un buen estado físico y de paso compartir duchas con los demás "chicos" del equipo, fueron suficientes incentivos.

Pero ahora todo era distinto. No estaba preparado para jugar la final. Aun le tenía pavor a esos balones que venían a toda velocidad hacia su rostros, y peor si eran lanzadas por los varoniles y fortachones de Durmstrang. Como era posible que solo estuviera disponible él, había otros suplentes.

Pero la presencia de su padre y Sirius en las gradas lo decía todo. Ja, eso se llamaba vara, y a Moody no parecía molestarle mucho poner al torpe Harry a jugar.

Le tenía confianza…no a Harry…sino a Potter.

Estaba tan concentrado auto destruyéndose, que no se había percatado como Digory se había acercado a su lado y se inclinaba para susurrarle algo a su sensible oreja.

-Tranquilo, tienes una pierna de oro Harry, solo concéntrate-

Las palabras, así como el acto en sí hicieron estremecer a Harry. Y es que lo que más había disfrutado de las duchas, había sido el escultural cuerpo de Digory. Todo un Dios. El agua jabonosa resbalándose por sus muslos…su musculosa espalda atacada por chorros de agua…ese jabón que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuantas veces le hubiera gustado ser ese jabón…

PIIIII!

Y hubiera seguido recordando y empalándose posteriormente si es que el partido no hubiera dado inicio.

En el primer tiempo ningún equipo anotó. Ambos habías reforzado sus porterías, así como las ofensivas estaban al cien. Las faltas y tarjetas fueron dirigidas en su mayoría a los visitantes, quienes no dejaban de lado su rudeza y fuerza al jugar.

El segundo tiempo fue algo inesperado. Tras un descuido en la defensa de los anfitriones, los Búlgaros (como eran llamados los de Durmstrang), metieron su primer gol. Eso en ves de poner el partido a favor de los visitantes, fue un incentivo para que a los 5 minutos, Digory anotara el primer tanto de Hogwarts. Y así ambos equipo anotaron dos tantos más.

Pero el partido no acabo allí. Al final del segundo tiempo, ambos equipos estaba empatados 3-3 por lo que se recurrió al tiempo complementario. Tiempo que fue en vano, ya que no hubo ninguna anotación, por lo que se hicieron presentes los infaltables penales.

Ambos equipos escogieron a sus jugadores.

Hasta el momento y tras 3 penales utilizados, la tabla era 2-3 a favor de Durmstrang.

El cuarto penal por parte de los búlgaros estaba a cargo Iván Ilíev un rubio altísimo de unos profundos ojos celestes. A vista de Harry violable.

El joven lanzó, mas a favor de los anfitriones fallo su tiro, por lo que a Hogwarts aun le quedaban esperanzas.

Para el cuarto penal a favor de los rojo y verde (Hogwarts) estaba Harry. El moreno temblaba de pies a cabeza. Temía fallar el tiro y llevar a su equipo a la ruina. El público le echaba ánimos, y segundos después de que la barra calmara sus ánimos, Harry se fue a la de Dios. Lanzo y por acto reflejo cerro los ojos.

-¡GOL!- escucho la ovación del estadio, después los fuertes brazos de Ron abrazándolo

-Bien hecho compañero, aun seguimos en carrera-

Harry no se lo podía creer, y solo sonrió con júbilo.

-Harry- fue el susurro que escucho por parte de su capitán, mientras se situaba junto a él –Sabía que podías- y le sonrió

Sonrisa que derritió a Harry. Por Cedric Digory… metería más penales.

El último penal por parte de Durmstrang estuvo a cargo de Víctor Krum, el dios búlgaro. El joven era mucho más impresionante que Iván Ilíev. Krum destilaba morbo por donde se le viera, puro morbo. Con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, una mirada dura y varonil, un rostro tosco pero sumamente atractivo. Según Harry, Krum estaba más que violable, era como para que uno sufriera el Síndrome de Estocolmo, en caso fuera raptado por el búlgaro.

Se preparo…y lanzó. El tiro iba con potencia, era más que seguro que fuera un gol inminente. Pero…Ronald Weasley no estaba dispuesto a que lo coronaran una vez más, ni siquiera por ese tributo a la gallardía y belleza. Defendería su portería a como diera lugar. Y fue por ese incentivo que giro a tiempo para retener el balón al lanzarse al lado derecho de la portería. El tiro había sido potente, y casi se le va de las manos, pero su nada envidiable fuerza fue suficiente.

El quinto penal de Durmstrang fallo.

La algarabía se volvió a sentir por todo el estadio. Del último penal dependería el futuro del juego.

Cedric Digory sería el que remataría. Como capitán del equipo que era, estaba más que preparado para darle la victoria a su equipo. Completamente concentrado y tras darle una tranquilizadora sonrisa a Harry, quien estaba casualmente tras él…disparó.

El balón fue a toda potencia. Todo indicaba que el lado derecho era el elegido, por lo que Sergei Ivanov se lanzó a ese lado. Pero para su pesar el tiro del rubio dio una impresionante curva y dio de lleno hacia el lado izquierdo.

Hogwarts era el campeón.

Las esperanzas de una "muerte inminente" por parte de los búlgaros no se llegó a dar. Y tristes pero a la vez satisfechos, por el buen partido jugado, alabaron al los ganadores.

Lo primero que había hecho Cedric Digory al meter el tanto de la victoria, fue correr hacía sus compañeros y tirase encima de ellos. Pero aclaremos que ese "ellos" fue específicamente Harry Potter, a quien abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. El moreno, que también estaba lleno de adrenalina por la victoria, correspondió efusivo al abrazo. Siendo seguido después por todo el equipo. Fue un abrazo grupal, gran abrazo grupal. En el que extrañamente Seamus Finnegan, quien no era parte del equipo, había aparecido.

*****Flash Back Break*****

-¿Qué hacías allí Seamus?- preguntó Ron

-Pues quería celebrar con ustedes chicos- dijo inocente

-¡Mentira! Quería manosear a Thomas y de paso a todo el equipo- comento Nev, quién recordaba como lo había tratado de retener

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Que enfermo Seamus!- se quejo Ron, quién recordaba haber sentido manos traviesas en ese abrazo

-Vale, ¿sigo?- pregunto un divertido Harry

-Síguele-

*****Fin Del Flash Back Break*****

El equipo de Hogwarts recibió la copa. Y luego de la respectiva corrida con la copa por todo el campo, comenzó la "celebración".

A pesar de los reglamos de cierto grasiento profesor (Snape) y los gritos de la cara de sapo representante del ministerios de educación (Unbrige) el rector Albus Dumbledor dio su autorización para que la celebración fuera hasta las últimas. Demasiado contento por la victoria.

Y así la celebración comenzó. Alumnos de ambas universidades celebraron el evento, en el cual no solo se premio a los campeones, sino se celebro también el ser jóvenes alcohólicos y sumamente adictos a la adrenalina.

El equipo de soccer fue el que más celebro. Sirius junto a James y otros orgullosos y desprendidos padres, habían regalado al equipo cajas y cajas de cervezas así como todo tipo de tragos.

-¡Dale con todo Weasley!-

-¡Hasta el fondo!-

Era lo único que se escuchaba por parte del equipo, el cual había elegido el centro del campo para consumir sus regalos.

Ron, como el buen arquero que había demostrado ser, estaba bañado en cerveza. Todo el equipo incitaba al joven pelirrojo a beber. Y hasta cierto punto eso estaba bien. Pero casi nadie sabía que el chico Weasley no era muy asiduo al trago, por lo que con unas cuantas botellitas ya esta "alegre".

-Oye ¿qué esta haciendo ron?- preguntaba un divertido Neville, al ver como su amigo estaba prácticamente colgado del cuello de Víctor Krum a quien no parecía molestarle ese hecho.

-Jajaja pues probando la mercancía sin duda alguna…Nev, ven toma conmigo- lo incitaba Seamus mientras le ofrecía la botella de Vodka.

-No gracias, quiero llegar a mi habitación esta noche-

-Vamos Longbotton, no seas aguafiestas- le habla una completamente ebria Susan Bones, mientras le pasa lo brazos por los hombros –Hoy hip…hoy hemos campeonato…hip…yo como delegada de deportes hip…estoy…hip…tan contenta- la chica hipaba cada vez que habría la boca

-Susan, creo que es mejor que te vallas a descansar- le aconsejo Neville

-¡No! Longbotton deja que se quede, total que de malo le va a pasar- hablo Jonathan Banks lateral del equipo –Ven Susan, quédate conmigo- el chico abrazo a la joven

Neville se quedo un tanto más aliviado. Era sabido por todos que Banks moría de amor por Susan Bones, por lo que estaba más que seguro que el chico no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a la joven delegada.

Por otro lado Ron junto con otro grupo de jugadores había hecho buenas migas con los chicos de Durmstrang. Especialmente con Víctor Krum.

-Eres mi ídolo Krum, ¿te habían dicho alguna vez que eras puro morbo?- declaro una chica, que a conocimiento de Ron estudiaba psicología.

El susodicho quedo completamente sorprendido ante la sinceridad de la joven. Mientras que Ivanov e Ilíev no dejaban de reírse por el estado etílico de la chica.

Fue en ese momento cuando a Dean Thomas se fijó en el pequeño destello de celos que Ron presentaba. Así que empujo disimuladamente a Ron sobre Víctor.

-No era mi intención- exclamo un colorado Weasley colgado de su cuello

-¿En serio?- Krum rodeo la cintura de Ron con sus fuertes brazos, mientras que este seguía colgado de su cuello –La verdad los pelirrojos no son mi tipo- lo estaba abrazando para que no se cayera.

-Yo no soy gay…y tú tampoco me gustas-

-No lo dudo- Krum le sonrió, y estaba apunto de decirle algo más cuando de repente se vio como las luces de un improvisado escenario se encendían, y un Seamus Finnegan disfrazado de pollo hacia su aparición.

-Con ustedes, ¡LOS AURORES!-

Lo que siguió a continuación fue lo que puso la nota sonante en la fiesta. Los Aurores eran la banda de rock oficial de la universidad. Y tal vez lo que más llamaba la atención era que el grupo estaba integrado solamente por mujeres, y entre ellas estaba Ginebra Weasley la hermana menor de Ron.

Las canciones eran pegajosas y fuertes. Cada chica era uno con su instrumento, y su actuación en el escenario era espectacular. Sin contar al pollo que movía sus alas al compás de la música.

-¿Qué hace Finnegan disfrazado de pollo?-

-Debe estar drogado-

Drogado no, pero si algo picado.

Todo iba bien. Todos se divertían. Y entre ellos estaba Harry, quien en todo ese tiempo no se había separado de Cedric Digory, o mejor dicho este último no se había separado de él.

Ambos bailaban al son de la música. Demasiado pegados, demasiado alegres.

Durante toda la ceremonia de premiación, no se habían separado. Harry había corrido junto a Cedric por todo el campo llevando la copa. Y en las fotos el aparecía abrazado por el rubios.

¿Casualidad que siempre estuviera junto al chico…o destino?

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Harry no quería saberla en ese momento. Sólo quería seguir sintiendo el esculturar cuerpo de Digory junto al suyo.

-Hoy jugaste bien Harry, ese penal nos salvo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Por algo soy un Potter, ¿no?-

-Yo creo que fue Harry el que jugó…no Potter- le susurro Cedric, directamente a su sensible oído

Harry se estremeció ante el acto. Sentir a Cedric tan cerca era algo…excitante. Era la misma sensación que sentía cuando estaba junto a Draco…aunque con Cedric las cosas eran más…más reales. Draco no correspondía a sus intenciones, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que algunos actos provocaban en él. En cambio Cedric sabía perfectamente que a cada toque o acercamiento Harry se estremecía.

Le gustaba Cedric, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría un momento como este. Estaba excitándose.

-Mmm… ¿sabía que hueles a vainilla?- el rubio dejo resbalar su nariz por todo el cuello de Harry, mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del moreno -¿Puedo besarte?-

"¿Puedo besarte?" Debía ser una broma. Pero la mirada decidida de Cedric lo devolvió a la realidad.

Solo tenía que decirle que sí…pero las palabras no le salían…simplemente le quedaba…

Cedric no lo vio llegar. Solo sintió los temblorosos labios de Harry Potter sobre los propios. Estrecho el abrazo en su cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo, permitiendo un mayor contacto entre sus abdómenes. Y le devolvió el beso, devorándole lentamente los carnosos labios, mordiendo algunas partes, saboreando.

El beso que empezó siendo lento, se fue convirtiendo en la necesidad, una necesidad salvaje y apasionada.

El rubio pasó la punta de su lengua por los labios de Harry en una sana invitación a que los abriera. Harry ni tarde ni perezoso le dio paso, fundiendo de esa manera ambas lenguas, que comenzaron a entrelazarse cadenciosamente. Intercambiando fruidos y pasión.

Pero eso no era suficiente…

Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Cedric, pegando sinuosamente su cuerpo al del mayor. Necesitaba sentir más, y fue por eso que comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que ambos sexos se rozaran…puro deseo.

-Ah…- gimió Harry al separarse del beso para dar un respiro, recibiendo una mirada traviesa de Cedric quien se había percatado del bulto en los pantalones de Harry –Yo…-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te arriesgas, Harry?- le preguntó al tiempo que pegaba su también ansioso miembro al de Harry.

¿Arriesgarse?

A Harry Potter no le gustaban los riesgos ni las aventuras…pero eran situaciones como estas en las que se demostraba que no solo se podían vivir riesgos y adrenalina en la pista de carrera…sino también con experiencias tan cadenciosas como esas.

-Claro- su ronca respuesta

Cedric le sonrió.

Nadie se había percatado de los fogosos intercambios entre ambos jóvenes. Tal vez fuera por los litros de licor que les corrían por sus cuerpos. Pero sería sospechoso que ambos desaparecieran como si nada de la celebración siendo ellos los agasajados.

Pero como Dios es grande…y algunos alumnos estaban más que alegres, la oportunidad se presento.

-Señor Creevey baje ahora mismo de ese escenario- era la sub-rectora de la universidad, Minerva McGonnagall –Jovencito, regrese a la enfermería-

Se suponía que Colín Creevey se encontraba en la enfermería de la universidad recuperándose de la varicela. Pero sus ganas de celebrar pudieron más que la enfermedad.

Y fue así como llego al escenario, en pijama, a bailar con el pollo. Pollo que, como si se tratara de una mamá, daba de beber a Colín de la botella de vodka.

-Bebé Colín, préndete- le incitaba Seamus mientras bailaba en el escenario

Los demás jóvenes estaban que no se aguantaban las carcajadas a ver a una histérica McGonnagall seguida de una iracunda Madame Pomfrey tratando de bajar a Colín del escenario.

-Señor Finnegan, deje a su compañero- fue la orden de la sub-rectora, quien ya estaba junto a ellos en el escenario.

-Salta Colín- fue lo último que le dijo Seamus al tiempo que empujaba a Colín hacia el público quienes no lo dejaron caer, y como las olas lo comenzaron a revolcar lejos del escenario.

-¡Alumnos dejen de hacer eso!- se escucho el grito de Unbrige quien llegaba para poner "orden"

Seamus aprovecho el momento para saltar del escenario y salir corriendo. Sabía que McGonnagall le tenía ganas.

-¡Finnegan!- gritó lo llamó la enfermera siguiéndole

Sólo se veía un pollo amarillo correr como loco por todo el campus perseguido por las dos mujeres. Mientras un Colín ebrio y enfermo era llevado a la enfermería por las orejas.

Harry y Cedric aprovecharon el barullo para escurrirse hacia las duchas del gimnasio. Ante la curiosa mirada de Neville Longbotton, quien ayudaba a Hermione Granger, la correcta presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a repartir anticonceptivos entre los alumnos.

Mientras tanto Ron había desaparecido del campo de visión del grupo con el que estaba hacia algunos momentos, para aparecer posteriormente en el escenario, quitándole bruscamente el micrófono a su hermana.

-¡ATENCIÓN!- llamó a los presentes, mientras la música paraba.

Todos miraban hacia el escenario. Los que conocían al Weasley sabían que estaba a punto de cometer la peor tontería de su vida, y entre ellos su hermana incluida quien no tenía la menor intención de sacarlo del escenario.

-¡VICTOR KRUM ME PONE CACHONDO!- se escucho su estridente declaración

5 minutos antes…

-A que te gusta Krun-

-No es cierto-

-Vamos Weasley, hace un rato te le tiraste prácticamente encima, no lo niegues-

-No era mi intención…yo…fue Dean-

-No era para que te colgaras de su cuello-

-…- Ron no respondía, un poco influenciado por el trago

-No neguemos que esta como quiere- comentó Dean

-Está bien, lo tiene todo- hablo el otro joven

-Me pone cachondo- fue el comentario de Ron, cosa que puso en alerta a sus compañeros…Weasley estaba borracho…apto para la broma

-A que no eres capas de decirlo frente a todos-

-Se los estoy diciendo a ustedes-

-Dean se refiere a que lo digas allí- dijo señalando el escenario

-¡Que te den!- exclamo Ron

-¡Uy! Weasley es una comadreja cobarde-

-¿Te vas a ir a esconder a tu madriguera?-

Ron no soportaba que le dijeran comadreja…y muchos menos cobarde.

-¡Lo haré!-

Redondito en la trampa, pensaron sus compañeros, quienes le cedieron el paso al escenario.

-Ron peca de ingenuo-

-Le falta correa-

Tiempo real…

El silencio siguió unos segundos más. Pero luego las carcajadas de los alumnos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar.

Dean y todo el resto del equipo no dejaban de reírse de él. Mientras que Víctor Krum estaba más que rojo, y sus compañeros no lo ayudaban mucho.

Ron estaba rojo, sonriente por el licor, y no se percato de la presencia de Krum a su lado en el escenario.

-Weasley- lo llamó, captando la atención de Krum

-No me siento bien- hablo Ron

–Te voy a matar-

-Krum urgahhhh…-

Víctor Krum termino lleno de vomito. Ronald Weasley se desplomo en el escenario completamente ebrio.

Harry y Cedric ya habían llegado a las duchas. Ya estaban prácticamente desnudos.

-Ahhh Cedric- gemía Harry mientras sentía la boca de Cedric por su cuello

-Mmm Harry….- el rubio acorralo a Harry contra la pared y fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su miembro y comenzar a trabajar con él.

Apenas se deshizo de Granger, Neville corrió a buscar a Harry. Llego al gimnasio y entro lentamente. Lo más probable era que se hubieran ido a otro lugar, pero algo le decía que allí lo encontraría. Siguió avanzando, y justo cuando estaba apunto de pasarse de largo de las duchas, escucho un fuerte gemido…era Harry.

-Qué demonios-

Neville siguió el sonido y llego hasta las duchas, encontrándose una escena para nada educativa…

-¡¿HARRY?!-

-¡NEV!-

Harry Potter estaba acorralado en la pared con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de un atlético Cedric Digory, quien lo tenía cargado mientras entraba y salía de él.

-¡No es lo que piensas Nev! Ahhh…Cedric-

¿Y qué es lo que se puede pensar al ver a tu mejor amigo colgado de la ducha y siendo prácticamente partido en dos por el chico más deseado de la universidad?

-Longbotton- Digory lo saludo, mientras seguía envistiendo a un excitadísimo Harry

-Yo…yo mejor me voy…voy hacer como que no vi nada-

Y así Nev salio embalado del lugar. Era mejor tratar de olvidar todo eso, y que mejor manera que bebiendo hasta las últimas.

Minutos después Harry y Cedric caían exhaustos al piso. Abrieron las griferías para refrescarse, y sin siquiera darse cuenta, estaba besándose nuevamente. Con ganas de más.

Esa noche fue algo irrepetible en la historia de la universidad. Se habían roto todas las reglas de la institución, cosa que no parecía molestar mucho al rector.

Fue recién a la mañana siguiente cuando los resultados de tan grande bacanal dieron sus frutos. Alumnos de ambas universidades tirados como cadáveres por todas partes del campus, dolores de cabezas criminales, perdidas de virginidades por gracia del espíritu santo, golpes que aparecieron como por arte de magia…y sobre todo momentos bochornosos y castigos que se recordaría para siempre.

OH…y no olvidemos el hecho de que más de la mitad de los alumnos contrajeron la varicela, regalo de Colín Creevey.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-¿En las duchas Harry? Dios, que desconsiderado para hacerlo en las duchas que todos usábamos- se quejó Ron

-Creo que fue más desconsiderado abrir el cofre sobre Krum- se burlo Seamus

-Jajaja pero no olvidemos que tu apareciste despellejado Seamus-

-Pues esa fue culpa de Thomas-

-¿Te acostaste con Thomas?- pregunto curioso Harry

-No exactamente, pero nos divertimos-

-Uy que habrán hecho-

-Yo ni me lo quiero imaginar- hablo Ron –Y mejor olvídense de esa fecha, fue lo peor de mi vida-

-Bueno…pero no la peor de Harry- hablo Nev -¿Qué tal con Digory?-

-Pues estuvo bien-

-Solo ¿bien?-

-…- Harry los miro un tanto rojo –Vale…estuvo más que bien- confesó

-Valla, pero dinos que esa no fue la última vez-

-Bueno…-

-Se sincero-

-Ya…nos vimos unas cuantas veces más. Pero lo dejamos de hacer cuando comenzó en las ligas, ya no había tiempo, ambos estábamos en lo nuestro, así que lo dejamos por las buenas-

Claro, tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido distintas seguirán juntos. Pero ¿hubiera sido capaz de olvidarse completamente de Draco, para comenzar algo serio con Cedric?

Aun no sabía la respuesta…y tampoco estaba dispuesto a trabajarla.

Con Draco no pasaría nada, y lo de Cedric era cosa del pasado. Dudaba que el rubio quisiera retomar esa candente relación. Ya estaban en otras dimensiones. Cedric el gran jugador de football, y él un aburrido bibliotecario.

El haber recordado su vida como universitario lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había madurado. No sólo él, sino todas sus amistades. Tal vez esa fecha fue también como el adiós de los mejores años de un joven. El adiós a las preocupaciones y la vida fácil. Por que después de la universidad, todos eran soltados a la temible jungla que era el mundo real.

Unos se convertían en depredadores, y otros en presas. Dependía de cada uno.

Sonó el teléfono y fue Neville quien contesto. Después, con una amplía sonrisa, se lo pasó a Harry, quien le hizo la seña de que después hablarían del tema "Nott".

-¿Si?-

-No olvides ver tu novela -

La carcajada de Draco resonó en la cabeza de Harry durante varias horas después de que colgara.

Sin duda Draco era un depredador…y él una presa.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Volví a subir este capítulo porque gracias a Dafne10 me percaté que lo había subido dos veces. Asimismo, quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado sus comentarios. Les prometo que no demoraré tanto en subir la continuación y que la historia irá mejorando cada día más y más...y otra cosa, si ven un "valla" en vez de un "vaya" es mi corrector que me corrige cada cosa, lo siento mucho. Besos

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

El día anterior le habían sucedido demasiadas cosas. Había conseguido su modelo, eso era bueno, pero el que Draco fuera "el modelo" y además "el instructor" no ayudaba mucho.

Necesitaba relajarse…necesitaba quedarse en cama y reflexionar sobre todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.…

Sí…ese día (martes) haría la "vaca", es decir no iría a trabajar.

-Harry ya son las ocho, se te va hacer tarde si no te levantas-

La inconfundible voz de Neville. A veces no entendía como podía vivir con Neville. El chico era tan responsable que a veces le daba miedo. No que él (Harry) fuera un zángano, pero tampoco tan preocupado como Neville. Se podría decir que lo aburrido en su vida también incluía unas rutinas de soltero desordenado y trabajo lico. Bueno lo último solamente en relación a sus dibujos, por que el trabajar en la biblioteca no era algo de lo que podía vanagloriarse. Lo único que le gustaba era "el cuenta cuentos".

-Harry- esta vez no se conformo con quedarse fuera de la habitación, sino como buen "amigo" se metió a sacarlo –Arriba hombre-

Pensaba hacerse el dormido, pero qué hacer cuando abren las cortinas de tu cuarto al máximo y te destapan.

-Nev…eres peor que mi madre- se quejo Harry mientras se iba incorporando poco a poco –No quiero ir a trabajar- dejo salir como un niño que le dice todas las mañanas a su mamá que no quiere ir al colegio.

-Ja si no quieres ir, no vallas. Pero después no te estés quejando cuando Nott te de sus "fluidos" sermones, además Harry no puedes darte el lujo de perder tu empleo, recuerda esa deuda que tienes con…-

-Sí, ya sé. La deuda por el auto- mientras se rascaba la panza con una de sus "patas" –Bueno, cuéntame ¿qué tal con Nott?- lo miró con una picardía poco sana en su rostro

-Oye ¿ya no esta muy grandecito para ponerte ese pijama de leoncito?- trato de cambiar el tema adrede, mientras observaba como Harry se sacaba la parte superior del enterizo, dígase las orejitas y melena de león.

-No cambies el tema Longbotton, además fuiste tú el que me lo regalo-

Y era verdad. Como broma para navidad, les había regalado a sus tres amigos pijamas de niños. Unos enterizos en forma de animales. A Harry de león, a Seamus de cebra y a Ron deoso.

-Bueno- Neville comenzó a tender la cama de Harry para distraerse – ¡Te odio!- soltó de repente

-¿Me odias?- gritó Harry desde el baño

-Sí. Me pasé toda la tarde ordenando libros, limpiando estantes y tachando listas.-

-Bienvenido al mundo de los bibliotecarios-

-No sé como es que Theo aguanta todo eso-

-¿Theo?- Harry salio con una toalla atada a su cintura -¿De cuando acá tanta confianza?-

-Yo…bueno…ya…sabes que me gusta, y sí para mi es Theo- Neville estaba más que rojo –No paso nada. Terminé lo que debía hacer. Él también terminó su parte. Nos reunimos en la recepción. Apagamos las luces. Cerramos la biblioteca. Y luego se fue.-

-¿Sólo se fue? Digo, ¿no te dijo algo? Sé que Nott habla mucho, pero…-

-Se despidió…bueno si tú interpretas una mirada fría por unos diez segundo como un "buenas noches"…creo que sí- termino triste

-Valla- Harry se iba vistiendo –Algo es algo, ¿no? A mi ni me mira. Simplemente coge sus cosas y se va. A veces me dice algo, pero siempre es para tratarme como esclavo fiel a la biblioteca-

-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo, ósea que la próxima que me hable me va a dar una orden-

-Yo no he dicho eso. Mira Nev, aun que no lo quieras admitir, Nott sí se fija en ti-

-¿En serio?- preguntó medio escéptico

-Sí-

No estaba mintiendo. Harry sabía perfectamente que Theodor Nott miraba disimuladamente al simpático amigo de Harry que siempre estaba en la sección para "adultos" de la biblioteca. Claro, miraba al raro, y lo de simpático lo había agregado él…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Harry?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me mira por qué seguro cree que soy un enfermo-

-¿Enfermo?-

-Un pervertido, Harry- Neville estaba histérico –Por que nunca me dijiste que estaba parado en esa sección-

-Por que supuse que lo sabías-

-¿Por qué?-

-Siempre sacas libros de allí ¿No lees las portadas?-

Neville salio como bólido de la recamara de Harry hacia su habitación. Nunca se fijaba en los libros que sacaba. Simplemente lo hacía para estar un poco más cerca de Theo, quien era el encargado de registrar el alquiler.

Llegó a su habitación y fue directamente hacía su maletín. Sacó dos gruesos libros…

-"Zoofilia: Métodos de contención" "Terapia escrita para eyaculación prematura"-

Todo ese tiempo había estado sacando esa clase de libros y él ni cuenta se había dado. ¿Qué clase de hombre estaría pensando Theodor que era? Con razón la tarde anterior el chico procuro estar lo más alejado posible de él. Al principio pensó que era por lo huraño de su comportamiento. Pero ahora notaba el por qué. Además, en una que otra ocasión había visto como le jalaba las patillas a Harry para que trabajara en ves de morrear. Ósea no era tan huraño.

Su vida estaba acabada. Se supone que él, Neville Longbotton, era el más normal de esa casa de locos. Y ahora quedaba como un obseso sexual.

No volvería a la biblioteca en mucho tiempo…bueno volvería, pero ya no iría a esa sección…pero era difícil alejarse de allí, cuando estaba extrañamente ubicada frente al mostrador…

-¡Neville! ¡Neville!-

Los gritos de Ron desde la cocina lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Escondió los libros y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Hola- saludo a Ron, quién trataba de botar el humo de la cocina

-Neville…- le habló Ron –Me preguntaba si me podías hacer unos pan queques, es que lo intenté pero…- y cayó mientras señalaba unos "pan queques" carbonizados –Te prometo que hoy te traigo algo que te guste-

-No hay problema Ron- le contesto –A mi también me han dado ganas de comer unas cuantas-

Ron limpiaba el desorden que había causado, mientras Neville cocinaba. Minutos después apareció Harry.

-Valla pan queques, que bien- se sentó en la mesa y sirvió en su vaso un poco de jugo de naranja –Neville ¿descubriste el misterio?-

-Sí, pero esto no se volverá a repetir- se sentó frente a Harry mientras le echaba azúcar a su café –Por cierto ¿dónde esta Seamus?-

-Salio a eso de las seis, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- contesto Ron –Harry me pasas la leche-

-Qué será eso tan importante que haga a Seamus levantarse a esas horas de la "madrugada"- ironizó Harry

-Es mejor no saberlo…tal ves es algo referente a una de sus esculturas-

-¿Vieron la última? Es una locura, sí que debe de tener unos clientes muy excéntricos-

-"Dios los crea, y ellos se juntan" La gente que contrata a Seamus esta igual o más enfermos que él- comentó Ron, quien se metía los pan queques de tres en tres – ¿Ustedes creen normal que haga esculturas de hombres teniendo relaciones con animales? Yo la verdad, NO-

-Bueno, es arte. Seamus es todo un profesional y hace lo que le piden. Además yo como restaurador, veo en el trabajo de Seamus alma, sentimientos, él deja todo de sí en sus trabajos. Lo que para ojos de alguien normal es una perversión, para el del artista viene hacer como una obra maestra- hablo un sabio Neville

-Talvez no capto su mensaje. Pero no negare que algunos de sus trabajos me gustan-

-Tu mejor que nadie debe saber eso Ron. Tú tratas de capturar el arte en tu cámara- comentó Harry mirando la hora en el hormo microondas –Un cuarto para las nueve…Nott me matará- se puso de pie y dejó los trastes en el lavadero –Ron lava el servicio- más que un pedido sonó a una orden-

-¿Qué?- Ron dejo de comer

-En los estantes de abajo esta la red para que cambies los desperdicios del lavadero, ya huele mal- ahora era Neville quien se ponía de pie –Harry ¿quieres que te lleve?-

-Gracias Nev, mi auto esta en el parqueo de la biblioteca. Por cierto Ron dale una barrida a la casa-

-Lo sé. Lo vi ayer al salir de allí-

-Chicos, no me pueden dejar aquí arreglando "su piso"- se quejaba Ron mientras los seguía a la entrada del departamento

-Vamos comadreja tienes que pagar cupo en esta casa- le bromeo Harry recordando el apodo que tenía el chico en la universidad

-Ron, mientras estés de asilo en nuestra humilde morada- mirada completa a la desordenada morada –Debes ayudarnos a mantenerlo-

Qué fácil era decir eso para Neville, cuando no había agarrado ni una escoba en dos semanas para darle una barrida a la casa.

-Nos vemos en la noche Ron- se despide Harry saliendo del departamento, seguido por Neville quien volvió unos pasos para hablarle.

-Por cierto, ayer me encontré con tu hermano Bill, dijo que lo llamaras-

-¿Bill?- preguntó extrañado -¿Para qué?-

-No sé. Mejor llámalo, adiós-

Ron se quedó solo en el piso. Y tras arreglar lo mejor que pudo su "provisorio" hogar, se dispuso a llamar a su hermano.

Ring…Ring…y ya iba a cortar cuando…

-¿Aló?- una voz pícara

-Aló ¿quién habla?-

-¿quién habla?- repitió la voz

-Jerónimo ¿eres tú?-

-Nop-

-Sebastián-

-Sip-

-Bien, soy el tío Ron-

-Yo no tengo ningún tío Ron-

-Sebastián, pásame con tu papá-

-Nop-

-Pásame con tu papá-

-Nop-

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no te conozco-

-Soy Ron, tu tío-

-Yo no tengo un tío que se llame Ron-

A lo lejos se escucho la voz de una mujer.

*¿Con quién hablas Sebastián?*

*Con nadie ma*

*Deja ese teléfono y ven a bañarte*

*Ya voy*

El niño volvió ha centrar su atención al teléfono.

-Esa era Fleur, pásame con ella-

-Nop…tú dijiste que querías hablar con mi pa-

-Bueno, entonces pásame con tú papá-

-Nop-

-No me hagas esto-

-¿Hacer te qué?-

-Perder el tiempo-

-Bueno…chao-

-¿Aló?… ¿Aló?-

Tuuuuu…

Siempre le hacía lo mismo. Cada vez que el niño contestaba el teléfono le tonteaba un rato para luego colgarle.

-Por eso no voy a tener hijos-

Y volvió a marcar a la casa de su hermano…

Ring…Ring…

-Mansión Weasley-

-¿Sebastián?-

-No señor, soy Jerónimo-

Bien ahora le había contestado el hermano. Sabía que Jerónimo era más serio.

-¿Me pasas con tu papá?-

-¿Quién habla?-

-El tío Ron-

-¿Ron?- hubo unos segundo de silencio –Yo no tengo un tío Ron-

Otra vez. Por que cada vez que llama le hacían eso.

-Sí tienes un tío que se llama Ron-

-Yo tengo un tío que se llama Ronald, no Ron-

No entendía por qué el afán de los niños de llamarlo Ronald. Ronald sonaba tan soso.

-Sí, soy tu tío Ronald-

-Hola tiíto lindo-

Claro ahora era tiíto lindo. Otra veces hasta pervertido le habían gritado por teléfono. Esos niños estaban locos.

-¿Esta tu papá?-

-Sí-

-¿Me lo pasas?-

-No-

-¿Por qué?- para ese momento Ron ya estaba más que irritado.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo primero? No me trates mal tío, yo soy solo un pobre niño que necesita de tu atención-

*¿Quién es Jerónimo?*

Se escucho claramente la voz de su cuñada.

*Nadie ma, número equivocado*

*Bien. Cuelga y ven a bañarte tú también*

*Vale*

-Tío en estos momento no te puedo atender, me llamas dentro de una hora, ¿sí?-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente Ron.

-Bye bye tiíto-

Y pum, le volvieron a colgar.

A los cinco minutos volvió a marcar. Se supone que en esos momentos los niños estarían bañándose.

Ring…Ring…

-Diga- se oyó una voz masculina

-¿Bill?-

-¿Quién habla?-

-Soy Ron-

-¿Ron?-

-¿Tu hermano?-

-¿Yo no tengo un hermano que se llame Ron?-

-¡BILL!- chilló Ron

-Jajaja lo siento, pero me encanta ver como dos niños de seis años te hacen lo mismo cada vez que llamas-

-No es gracioso. Puede ser una emergencia, puede que me este muriendo-

-Viniendo de ti, no me extrañaría que llamaras aquí a sabiendas de que vas a recibir ese trato-

¿Lo estaba llamando tonto? ¿O sólo era su imaginación?

-Ayer me encontré con tu amigo Neville-

-Sí, por eso te llamo. ¿De qué necesitas hablarme?-

-Fleur y yo haremos viajaremos a Palau-

-¿Palau? ¿Dónde queda eso?-

-En el trasero del mundo, Ron- y tras ese obsceno comentario una risa estridente. Tal vez Bill estaba pasando demasiado tiempo viendo esos dibujos animados tan precoses que veían sus retoños –Queda cerca de Australia, bueno por ahí. El caso es que nos iremos el viernes y necesito que te quedes con los gemelos-

¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué?!

-¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué? Llévatelos-

-No puedo Ron. Esto lo hemos estado planeando durante meses con Fleur-

-Pero es tu familia, Bill-

-Pero no podemos ir toda la familia para una luna de miel-

Bien, ósea su hermano se iba de luna de miel por segunda vez. Y él se quedaría cuidando a esos horribles niños.

-Déjalos con mamá-

-Ella era nuestra primera candidata, pero no puede-

-Imposible. Mamá siempre puede. Ella lo puede todo-

Molly Weasley era una súper mamá. No era posible que no pudiera cuidar a dos diablillos. Había criado al ambicioso de Percy, al pata de perro Charlie, a los molestoso Fred y George, y a la cursi Giny. Se supone que los gemelos de Bill no serían nada comparado con su prole.

-Ron, ¿no te enteraste que mamá y papá se ganaron un safari a África?-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-

-Antes de ayer. Tú sabes, esos cupones de aceite de hígado de bacalao que llenaba con tanto énfasis-

Claro, ese horrible aceite de hígado de bacalao que les hacia tomar en las mañanas. Por dios, ya tenían más de veinte años y les seguían haciendo tomar esa porquería. Su madre no entendía que ya no crecerían más.

-Ajjj, de algo le sirvió esa porquería. Bien pues entonces que se queden con Giny-

-Giny no está, se fue con mamá también-

Bueno Giny siempre estaba con su mamá. Aceptable que se la llevara.

-Fred y George-

-También con mamá-

Eso ya estaba raro.

-Percy-

-Lo mismo…Y se llevó a Charlie también, no sé como lo contacto, pero el condenado aparece cuando le conviene-

-¿Charlie?

-Sí-

Un momento. ¿Cómo que todos se habían ido a de safari? ¿Qué los premios no eran siempre dos pasaje, no más?

-Sé lo que estas pensando Ron. No, no era un premio solo para dos, sino para toda la familia-

Lo habían abandonado. Toda su familia se había largado de safari, y a él lo habían dejado botado como perro sin dueño.

-¿Por qué no me llevaron?- preguntó, no, chilló.

-Mamá pensó que ya te habías aburrido del bullicio de casa. Dijo que te había visto un poco estresado, por lo que sacó la conclusión de que algunos días separado de la familia te sentarían bien. No te querían molestar, Ron-

No estaba estresado de la familia. Estaba estresado de ver a toda la familia metida en la casa todos los días, cuando se supone que la mayoría tenía casa propia.

Ron se quedo mudo. No podía pensar en nada, solo imaginaba a su familia…

"Todos montados en una Jeep familiar recorriendo la sabana Africana. Observando la ley de la naturaleza en acción.

Los gemelos molestando a los animales. Giny tratando de ligar a alguien. Percy pensando en cuan rentable sería el tráfico de animales. Charlie de seguro estaría perdido por la sabana. Mientras que sus padres estarían tomándose fotos aquí y allá.

-Un recuerdo para Ron- hablo Giny mientras cogía un horrible collar.

-¿Quién es Ron?- preguntaba Percy

-Nuestro hermano, ese que dejamos abandonado en la ciudad-

-Ah…no lo recuerdo-

-¿Madre me das dinero para comprar esto?-

-Claro Giny. Pero no compres algo muy caro hija-

-Sí, no vale la pena gastar mucho en el recogido- hablo George –Madre ¿cuándo le dirás que es el recogido?-

-Me da pena, pero cuando volvamos a la ciudad se lo diremos-

-Sí. Menos mal que no lo trajimos- Fred –Padre ¿Me puedo quedar con su habitación?-

-Claro que sí- hablo Arthur Weasley –Bueno familia dejemos de hablar del recogido, no vale la pena. Mejor vallamos a visitar a los elefantes-

-¡Sí!- respondieron todos"

Eran malos…malos…

-En fin, te espero el sábado a las cinco en mi casa. No te preocupes que te dejare mi tarjeta de crédito para que cubras todos los gastos de los niños. Eres un gran hermano Ron, por eso te quiero jejeje. Nos vemos. Adiós-

Y colgó.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

Ronald Weasley fue, es y será el ser con la peor suerte del mundo.

Los días pasaron con relativa calma, y demasiado rápido para algunos. Como por ejemplo para Ron, quien tenía que ir a recoger sus sobrinos, y también para Harry, quien había quedado con Draco para comenzar con sus lecciones ese día…

Y ahí estaban. En el departamento de Harry.

-Harry, ya hemos hablado del tiempo, del tráfico y de política ¿Podemos céntranos en los autos?-

Harry suspiró. Draco había llegado hacía una hora y desde entonces había conseguido eludir el tema. Lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara hacer aquel tipo de actividades? ¿Por qué había gente que disfrutaba arriesgando su vida?

-¿Harry?- Draco sacudió una mano delante de sus ojos -¿Estás ahí?-

-¿Tenemos que hablar de autos?-

Draco pareció a punto de dedicarle un discurso al respecto, pero se limitó a emitir un contundente:

-Sí-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque para eso estoy aquí. No puedes estar en el teen si no sabes que hacemos-

Draco se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Estás decidido a participar en el "Circuito Godric"?-

-Claro que sí-

-Pues compórtate y no me hagas perder el tiempo-

Harry gruño.

-Sí. Lo siento. Estoy dispuesto a cooperar. Pero antes deberíamos tomarnos un descanso-

-Está bien, Yo hago un café mientras tú lees los cuadernillos sobre medidas de seguridad que he dejado sobre la mesa-

-¿Llamas a eso un descanso?-

-Te aguantas- dijo Draco, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina –Y concéntrate. Luego te voy hacer un examen-

Después del supuesto descanso, Harry se concentró y prestó atención a Draco. Necesitaba que luego él posara para él. Y no le costo convencerlo.

-¿Puedes dedicarme unas horas mañana para el cuadro?- preguntó mientras recogían

-Sí. Pansy vuelve mañana de un trabajo y voy a ir a verla, pero al final de la tarde estaré libre. Te invito a cenar en mi casa-

-No. No quiero quedar a cenar, y menos en tu casa-

-Algo tendremos que comer-

-Hablo en serio. Si mis padres se enteran, pensarán que de verdad quiero algo contigo-

Draco sacudió la cabeza. El cabello le caía sobre los ojos y Harry lo encontró extremadamente sexy.

-¡Qué excusa tan mala, Potter! Ni siquiera tienen por qué enterarse-

-Puede, pero es mi excusa y me gusta-

-¿De qué tienes miedo?-

-De nada. Sólo quiero mantener nuestra relación en el terreno meramente profesional. En este momento somos rivales, y uno no se relaciona con el enemigo-

-Mantén cerca a tus amigos y más aún a tus enemigos- Draco se acercó a él para poner en práctica sus palabras. Lo acorraló contra la pared y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Harry frunció el ceño e intentó no sentirse intimidado.

-Si no me equivoco estás citando "El padrino"-

-Te poner muy guapo cuando protestas-

-No me mires así-

-¿Cómo?-

Harry decidió ser directo.

-No va a funcionar, Draco- le advirtió

-¿Por qué?-

-Heces demasiadas preguntas-

Draco sonrió lánguidamente y acabó estallando en una carcajada que hizo vibrar a Harry.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro beso?-

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza y revivió la vergüenza que había sentido en su adolescencia. Hasta ese instante había querido pensar que Draco lo había olvidado. O que al menos, no lo mencionaría.

-No-

Aun con los ojos cerrados, podía percibir la risa en la voz de Draco.

-Seguro que sí-

-No-

-Yo lo he recordado a menudo últimamente ¿Tú no?-

-No-

-Tus labios me parecieron tan suaves…- musitó él –Y tus ojos tan grandes e inocentes…-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Y fuiste tan torpe…-

Aquello superaba el límite de lo que Harry estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Abrió los ojos de golpe y apoyando las manos en le pecho de Draco, lo empujó con fuerza.

-¡Malfoy!-

-Es la verdad-

-Como acabas de decir, no era más que un niño inocente-

-Y conseguiste volverme loco-

-Además… ¿Sí?-

-Sé que te dije que no eras más que un niño, pero en aquel preciso instante me di cuenta de que habías dejado de serlo. Me habría encantado convertirme en tu profesor. Nunca me he perdonado haber sido tan caballeroso-

-¿Caballeroso?-

-¿Te imaginas el sacrificio que supuso alejarte de mí en lugar de aprovecharme de las circunstancias?-

-Y al día siguiente te fuiste a Alemania. Lloré durante cinco días seguidos-

Draco acarició la mejilla de Harry fingiendo que secaba unas invisibles lágrimas de su rostro.

-¿De verdad lloraste cinco días por mí?-

-No te preocupes, se me pasó pronto. Por aquel entonces me enamoraba con facilidad-

-¡Veleta!-

-¡Draco…!- Draco había curvado los dedos en la nuca de Harry. O lo detenían pronto o no podría seguir disimulando el efecto que el roce de su mano tenía sobre él.

-¿Harry?-

Él sabía que debía apartarse de él, pero no pudo. Draco había deslizado los dedos por su cuello y le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con suavidad al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en sus ojos.

-Deberías marcharte-

-Enseguida-

-Mañana iré a visitar a Pansy- dijo Harry para intentar distraerse. Pero Draco le estaba acariciando el lóbulo de la oreja y…Harry hizo acopio de fuerza y, sujetándole la mano, se la retiró del cuello –Estabas a punto de irte-

En lugar de contestar, Draco lo contempló con una sonrisa insinuante.

-No finjas. He sentido tu pulso acelerarse. Todavía puedo ver una vena latir en tu garganta-

-Draco, ya no tengo dieciocho años, y tú tiene novia-

-Ya lo sé- Draco posó una mano sobre su hombro y la deslizó hacia su nuca. Harry ansiaba abrazarse a su cuello y dejarse llevar, pero sabía que debía resistirse.

-¡Draco, estate quieto!-

Había posado los labios en su cuello y al oírlo protestar se lo mordisqueó suavemente. ¿A qué estaba jugando ese hombre?

-¿De verdad quieres que pare?-

¿Por qué le costaba tanto asentir? Tenía el cabello de Draco en la cara. Olía a limpio y fresco, y no pudo resistir la tentación de hundir los dedos en él. Draco respondió con un ronroneo de aprobación.

-¿Draco?-

-¿Sí?-

-Recuérdame por qué no debemos hacer esto-

Draco levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos soñadores.

-Prefiero pensar cómo justificarlo-

-No intentes engañarme. La psicología inversa no funciona conmigo-

Draco lo besó en los labios.

-Inténtalo. Dime por qué debemos hacerlo y yo pensaré por que no-

Harry se dio por vencido.

-Porque lo deseamos- confesó con un suspiro.

-Pero somos muy distinto. No soy bisexual y además tengo novia-

Draco tenía razón. Sin embargo…

-Te equivocas. Los opuestos se atraen y complementan-

-No deberíamos porque…-Draco le estaba susurrando al oído y Harry tenía la piel de gallina.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque hay dos niños que nos están mirando-

Harry tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de oír, pero cuando lo hizo, le dio un empujón para obligarlo a separarse de él. Draco se limitó a sonreír a los niños con toda naturalidad.

-¡Hola niños!-

Los gemelos lo miraron mal. Como si Draco hubiera tocado algo que les pertenecía. Harry tomó el simulador bruscamente y se lo dio a Draco.

-Gracias por la clase- dijo, al tiempo que miraba con una sonrisa a los niños.

Draco sonrió y acercándose, le susurró al oído:

-Mañana otra sesión. Tú, yo y el cuadro ese que pintas- luego trato de darle un beso en la frente, pero sintió como unas manos pequeñas lo apartaban del cuerpo de Harry.

-¡HARRY!- gritaron los niños a la ves, mientras lo abrazaban posesivamente de la cintura.

Draco les dirigió una mirada seria a los niños, recibiendo de parte de los mismos dos lenguas afuera –Hasta luego- y mientras se iba, Draco choco con los demás habitantes del piso, saludándolos con un gesto cordial

Un profundo silencio siguió a su marcha. Harry se entretuvo acariciándoles las cabezas a los niños, hasta la entrada de Neville, quien traía bolsas del súper y un sonriente Seamus que no le quitó los ojos de encima.

-Deja de mirarme con esa sonrisita de satisfacción, Seamus. No ha pasado nada-

-¿Cómo que no? Cuéntamelo todo-

-Sólo hemos simulado la cabina de un Kart-

-¿Para el boca a boca que tendrá que darte cuando te desmayes?- pregunto Neville desde la cocina

-Sólo ha sido un accidente y no va a repetirse- Harry se dijo que no mentía. Se agacho a la altura de los niños, y estos lo abrazaron. Ni siquiera se habían dado un beso de verdad. Aunque la entrada de los niños no los hubiera interrumpido…

-Claro. Yo también tengo que quitarme a los hombres de encima. Me pasa todos los días-

-Seamus- Harry adoptó un tono amenazador con el que no impresionó a su amigo.

-Te lo dije. La vida es un cuento de hadas-y luego se dirigió a los niños –Y ustedes nenes como llegaron aquí-

-Sí- lo secundo Harry, mientras les sonreía -¿Cómo llegaron?-

-Bueno…-

Pero fueron interrumpidos por la estrepitosa entrada de Ron cargado de maletas

-¡CHICOS ME TIENEN QUE AYUDAR! ¡SE ME PERDIERON LOS GEMELOS DE BILL! ¡FLEUR ME VA A MATAR!- el pelirrojo de la desesperación callo al suelo enredado por el equipaje –Mi vida es un asco- cuando todo estaba perdido según él, dos figuras pequeñas aparecieron frente a el.

-Mira quien llegó Jerónimo-

-Sí, el tiíto Ronald-

Claro que ese tiíto sonaba más a "esclavito".

Como "Bill había acordado", Ron paso por los niños a las cinco de la tarde. Su intención desde un primer momento había sido el no aparecerse por la casa de su hermano. Pero después de reflexionar un poco y considerar que tal vez cuando fuera al cielo San Pedro no le abriría las puertas, cedió. Como imagino, ya todo estaba listo. Los niños arreglados con dos grandes maletas cada uno y sus infaltables bicicletas…

Un momento… ¿dos maletas cada uno? ¿Bicicletas? …

Y ahí fue cuando se llevó la horrible noticia de que su hermano se ausentaría por un promedio de 3 semanas. Tres semanas en las cuales Ron debía hacer de niñero.

Quiso negarse…quiso salir huyendo…pero la mirada suplicante y a la vez hechizante de su cuñada le hicieron cambiar de idea. Siempre supo que Fleur tenía un "algo" que encandilaba a los hombres.

Después de las despedidas, los típicos consejos de seguridad para con los niños, sus horarios, comidas y etcéteras; emprendió la marcha hacia el piso de sus compañeros, quienes por cierto no tenían ni idea de las inesperadas visitas.

Lo único bueno de cuidar de los gemelos era la camioneta 4x4 BMW que su hermano le dejó. Era toda una preciosura que con sus esporádicos trabajos como fotógrafo no podía cubrir, pero que Bill, un funcionario de las bancas y finanzas, sí.

Al llegar al piso comenzó a sacar todo su cargamento, y cuando iba a ir por los niños se llevó la sorpresa de que los mocosos habían desaparecido. Se puso histérico, no era la primera vez que los niños se bajaban de la camioneta sin permiso, a Bill se lo hacían siempre, y eso que era el papá. Ahora imaginen que le harían al tonto tío Ron.

Los busco por todo el parqueo, pero no los hallo. Preocupado cogió como pudo las maletas y decidió ir a pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

Y así había llegado…

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto tiíto? Me quiero bañar, y tú no llegabas con las maletas-

Ron se incorporo –Niños, no me vuelvan hacer eso. No saben lo preocupado que estaba- los zarandeaba mientras regañaba

-Ya Ron, no los regañes- hablo Harry –Pero la pregunta es ¿qué hacen ellos aquí y con todas esas maletas?-

Y así Ron les contó lo del "abandono" de su familia, la segunda luna de miel de Bill y Fleur y por supuesto de la camioneta BMW que le habían dejado a cargo.

-Claro que se pueden quedar- hablo emocionado Seamus

-Será divertido- hablo Neville

-Pero si ellos son parte de nuestra familia- hablo Harry

Ron se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo por tener unos amigos tan bueno. Claro que no sabía que los chicos accedieron tan fácilmente gracias a la "camioneta".

-Gracias chicos- Ron los abrazó

-Pero ¿dónde vamos a dormir?- preguntaron los niños

-Pues nos turnamos- sugirió Seamus –Un día duermen conmigo, otro con Neville y otro con Harry-

-No, mejor por que no les arreglamos el cuarto del fondo, les podemos armar un camarote- hablo Neville

-Me parece bien- Harry miraba unas tarjetas de juego que los gemelos le mostraban

-¿Qué? Pero ¿por qué yo tengo que dormir en la sala?-

-Bueno Ron, ellos son unas inocentes criaturas- los niños pusieron sus mejores poses de angelitos –No los podemos dejar en ese incomodo sofá. A lo que tú ya estas acostumbrado compañero- Ron iba a replicar, pero se contuvo.

Los gemelos Sebastián y Jerónimo eran los hijos de su hermano Bill y su despampánate esposa Fleur de la Court. Aun no llegaba a entender como una mujer así se había enamorado de su hermano. Él amor era ciego.

Bueno el caso es que, lo niños, teniendo genes Weasley habían salido pelirrojos hasta las medulas, pero con los ojos verdes. Eran todo un caso, no tan pesados como Fred y George, pero sí como para reventarte el cerebro. Ellos no eran de hacer bromas, preferían la manipulación y la mentira. Para tener seis años, eran demasiado mentirosos, tanto así que en repetidas ocasiones habían metido a Ron en problemas.

De toda la familia Weasley, era a Ron a quien habían agarrado de punto, le hacían la vida imposible cada vez que podían, tanto así que el pelirrojo los tenía hasta en la sopa. Pero sorpresivamente los pequeños adoraban a los amigos de su tío, con los que por cierto se llevaban muy bien, principalmente con Harry, quienes ellos veían como su "chico". Cada vez que salían con el tío Ron y Harry, se pegaban a este último y no le hacían caso. Muchas veces le habían hecho escenas en la calle, y Harry, siendo Harry, solo se reía de la miseria de Ron. Les encantaba pasar tiempo con Seamus, quién les dejaba hacer lo que se les diera la gana y les estaba enseñando a hacer figuras con barro. La relación con Neville era más maternal, él se encargaba de cuidarlos con más responsabilidad, a los niños les encantaba pasar tiempo con el Neville, les encantaba torturar a Trébol, la rana de Nev.

Definitivamente la presencia de los gemelos marcaría pauta para el destino de los jóvenes…

Después de arreglar la habitación y acomodar el equipaje, decidieron salir a celebrar la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos, y de paso pasearse(lucirse) en la camioneta.

El lugar elegido fue el Caldero Chorreante, un agradable restaurante familiar, en donde servían todo tipo de comidas. Como era de esperarse los chicos pidieron hamburguesas y cerveza de mantequilla, un exótico refresco "no alcohólico". En fin, la velada paso sin ningún contratiempo. Siguieron recordando sus días en la universidad, sobre sus trabajos y preocupaciones, obviamente el tema "Draco" fue uno de los más tocados. Los pequeños sobrinos de Ron no causaron muchos problemas gracias al salón de entretenimientos que tenía en local, había de todo, desde pequeños broques de construcción hasta una gran cama llena de pelotas.

La pasaron como nunca, y lo mejor de todo era que todo corría por cuenta de Bill Weasley.

Abandonaron el restaurante a las once en punto, hora en la que cerraban. Según las reglas de Fleur, los niños ya debían de haber estado en cama desde las nueve. Pero con el tío Ron las cosas serían distintas.

El Caldero Chorreante no estaba muy cerca del piso de los chicos, por lo que para regresar a casa debían coger un tramo de la carretera.

Ron fue el conductor designado, mientras que Seamus el copiloto. En la parte trasera de la camioneta estaban los otros chicos, Neville detrás del conductor y Harry detrás del copiloto, mientras que los gemelos estaban sentados en el centro en sus respectivas sillas para niños.

-Esperaba que llegaras…que llegaras primavera…por que sabía que traías para mi un nuevo amor oh oh oh oh…-

-¿Puedes dejar de cantar? Tienes una voz espantosa-

-Por que eres un aguafiestas, además mi voz no es tan fea…comparada con la tuya claro-

-Mi voz no es fea Seamus, te recuerdo que mi hermana es cantante-

-Tú lo haz dicho Ron, tu hermana- Ron no le contestó y se concentro en hacerles de chofer –Bueno que tal si cantamos una de carretera-

-¡Sí!- contestaron los niños, quienes estaban como cohete…obviamente la adrenalina.

-A ver…cual…-

-Esa canción cursi de la pareja…-sugirió Neville

-Oh, El último adiós- a Seamus se le ilumino el rostros –Esa canción me encanta…*¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué murió? ¿Por qué el señor me la quito? Se ha ido al cielo y para poder ir yo, debo también ser bueno para estar con mi amor*-

-¿No crees que esa no es una canción muy sana para dos niños de seis?- comentó Harry –Habla del novio borracho que manejaba el auto sin mirar por donde iba, y cuando se dio cuenta calló por el barranco causándole la muerte a su novia…un poco triste-

-Pero sería genial para una novela, creo que si utilizan ese argumento para un próximo cuento va a ser un éxito-

-No creo que a las mamás les guste mucho la idea de que sus hijos lean un cuento en donde el protagonista conduce ebrio-

-¿Tienes un nuevo cuadro, Harry?- preguntó Jerónimo, quien estaba sentado a su lado

-Sí -

-Genial- comentaron ambos niños, quienes eran modelos en algunas obras de Harry

-¿Se acuerdan de ese rubio buenísimo que estaba en casa besando a Harry?- preguntó Seamus, recibiendo un mirada gélida de parte de Harry

-Ah…ese- Sebastián

-El hurón- Jerónimo

-¿Hurón?- los adultos preguntaron sorprendidos

-Claro es igualito al hurón que vimos en el zoológico-

-Sí, tío Fred y tío George nos llevaron la semana pasada-

-Vimos muchos animales, y entre ellos el hurón-

-¿Y por qué Draco sería un hurón?- preguntó curioso Harry. Para él Draco era su mono.

-Pues por que ese hombre- lo último despectivamente –Tiene el cabello tan rubio que tira a blanco-

-Y esos ojos que tiene no son de un hombre…son de un animal-

El último comentario de los niños hizo estallar en carcajadas a todos menos a Harry, quien opinaba que los ojos de Draco era un mar en donde hubiera querido caer. Pero a decir verdad tal vez ellos tenían un poco de razón al compara al rubio con el traicionero hurón. Muy aparte de su piel pálida y su cabello casi blanco, su forma de ser lo hacia parecer a ese animal. Si Draco supiera que para dos niños él era un hurón, de seguro que le daba un paro.

-Charadas- dijo Seamus, revolviéndose en su asiento para quedar de frente a los de atrás

-Si tanto quieres jugar vete atrás Seamus, te mueves mucho- se quejó Ron

Pero fue ignorado. Últimamente Ronald Weasley estaba pasando por una crisis de atención.

Apretó con mayor fuerza el volante y aceleró, pasando por alto la curva por la cual tenía que haber entrado para llegar a casa.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente como dos horas jugando a las charadas. Habían hecho de todos los deportes habidos y por haber, canciones, dibujos animados, y ahora jugaban a la de películas.

-Dos Palabras-dijo Harry mientras observaba los dedos de Neville.

El susodicho hizo como que manejaba un auto.

-Chofer- dijo uno de los gemelos, Jerónimo exactamente, ya que el otro se había quedado dormido hacia algunos minutos.

Neville negó, y siguió insistiendo en su acción, pero esta vez señalando hacia fuera.

-Carro- dijo Harry, siendo descartado -¿Pero tiene que ver con carro?- Neville asintió

-Pista- dijo Seamus, recibiendo un gesto el cual reflejaba lo cerca que estaba de la respuesta –Auto pista- Neville negó

-Carretera- se oyó la voz de Ron desde adelante. Le gustaban las charadas, y principalmente la de películas. –Carretera, ¿es esa la palabra?-

Neville asintió repetidas veces. Iba a continuar con la siguiente, pero un gesto de Harry lo hizo detenerse.

-Un momento Nev. No se supone que debimos haber llegado a casa hace más de una hora- era más una afirmación que una pregunta –Lo único que veo es…no veo nada-

-Claro que no vemos nada- hablo histérico Seamus quien había sacado la cabeza por la ventana –Seguimos en la carretera y todo esta oscuro-

-Ron, se supone que debiste doblar en la curva- hablo Harry

El pelirrojo se percató de su error una hora después de haberse pasado la curva. Había estado tan molestó y a la par tan concentrado en sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error, quiso dar media vuelta y regresar por el mismo camino para tomar la curva. Pero se le hizo imposible. Se había perdido. Nunca había llegado tan lejos por ese camino. Había permanecido en silencio durante toda esa hora para no levantar sospechas y tratar de ubicarse, pero las charadas de películas eran sus favoritas.

-Chicos…lo siento- aun no había dicho que había pasado, pero su rostro contraído por el miedo y la culpa había sido suficiente

-¿Estamos perdidos?- pregunto el pequeño, quien más que asustado estaba saboreando la aventura que estaban viviendo. Con sus padres los viajes en auto eran tan aburridos.

-No nene, no estamos perdidos ¿verdad, Ron?- preguntó Harry molesto

-Bueno…yo…-

-Eres un desubicado Ron- esta vez fue el turno de Neville –La señal en la curva es tan clara, ¿en qué estabas pensando?-

-Sí, Ron. Ahora estamos en medio de la nada- bueno Seamus exageraba, aun que su drama fue acompañado por un fuerte trueno que repercutió en una intensa lluvia –Gracias Santa Naturaleza, ahora ni siquiera podemos salir del auto, amenos que queramos morir carbonizados por un trueno-

-En la guantera debe de haber un mapa, Bill siempre lleva uno para estos casos- hablo Ron, mientras Seamus revisaba el lugar

-Valla, tiene el último CD de Westlife- comentó Seamus al tiempo que sacaba el susodicho CD y lo colocaba en el equipo de sonido –Me encanta ese grupo, pero no sabía que a Bill le gustara este tipo de música-

-Deben de ser de Fleur, mi hermano detesta a ese tipo de grupos…dicen que es música para chicas- parecía que ni con Ron ni Seamus era el problema

-Dejen de hablar de tonterías, y fíjense en el mapa- hablo Harry, mientras se estiraba hacia delante y sacaba el susodicho abriéndolo al máximo –Bien, la curva estaba aquí- dijo señalando un punto en el mapa –A quince minutos del Caldero Chorreante-

-Salimos del restaurante a las once, por lo que a las once y cuarto a lo mucho once y veinte debimos de haber doblado por allí- agrego sabiamente Neville mientras hacia cuentas mentales –Entonces, han pasado como dos horas, sin bajar ni aumentar la velocidad, por lo que deberíamos estar aquí- dijo señalando el kilómetro 67 de la carretera-

Harry miraba atentamente hacia el exterior buscando una señal, hasta que vio una. Pero no le gustó lo que vio.

-Ese cartel dice que estamos en la carretera este, kilómetro 80-

-¿Qué? Pero si estábamos en la carretera sur- Neville estaba molesto –Ron, se supone que estabas manejando derecho-

Estaba. Tiempo pasado. A la altura del Kilómetro 20 había agarrado otro camino por qué el hecho de ir entre tantos árboles le daba un poco de miedo.

Pero a pesar de que esa fuera su culpa, el haber tenido una horrible semana y estar de malas…lo hicieron estallar…

-Va ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo?- preguntó ofuscado mientras le arrancaba el mapa a Harry –Yo los llevare de vuelta-

A Harry le molestó el comportamiento de Ron. Detestaba al Ron cabeza dura que creía siempre tener la razón y se hacía la victima.

-Ron, devuélveme el mapa- siseo

-¡No!- respondió tozudo, mirando por el retrovisor a su sobrino quien le saca la lengua "traidor".

-¿Nos piensas llevar a casa mirando un mapa al revés?- hablo Neville –Danos el mapa Ron, tu concéntrate en manejar, y nosotros buscaremos el camino de vuelta y…-

-¡He dicho que, no! No me tomen por un idiota-

-Eres un idiota que se pierde en una carretera completamente señalizada, que sigue manejando sin saber a donde va y que trata de leer un mapa que por cierto esta de cabeza mientras conduce- hablo Harry

-Ron, Harry tiene razón- Seamus tomo una pose más seria –Para el carro-

-¡No!- Ron no quería dar su brazo a torcer

-Estas siendo infantil Ronald, haznos caso- siguió Harry

-No me llames Ronald, me llamo Ron…y no…no voy a parar el auto-

-Nos quedaremos sin gasolina por tu culpa-

-Pues en el maletero hay más- se defendió Ron –No insistan, no voy a ceder-

-Detén la caminote y danos el mapa- advirtió Harry

-O si no ¿qué, Harry? ¿Me vas a golpear? Hazme el favor-

Seamus cambio el CD de Westlife por la radio.

*Esta es radio Quisquilloso FM, son las dos de la madrugada y los dejó con "Carreteras mojadas"*

La melodía comenzó a sonar, sirviendo como partida para…

-¡DAMÉ EL MALDITO MAPA!-

Harry se tiró literalmente sobre Ron para quitarle el mapa. El pelirrojo quién no espera esa reacción de su "compañero" perdió el equilibrio de la camioneta, pero segundo después se recupero estabilizándola. Pero en ningún momento soltó el mapa.

Ron tenía fuerza, pero Harry no se quedaba atrás. Jalaba con ímpetu de un lado, mientras que el pelirrojo del otro.

Seamus miraba la escena divertido, mientras Neville consolaba a un malhumorado Sebastián que se había levantado por el escándalo de los mayores y que de paso había comenzó a llorar por los truenos. El otro gemelo también se estaba asustando, ya no le gustaba mucho esa aventura.

-¡SUELTA!- gritaba Harry

-¡NO!- Pero el moreno tenía la ventaja, tenía las dos manos libre, y él solo una.

Pero el mapa siendo de papel cedió, partiéndose a la mitad. Cada uno se quedó con una parte.

¿De que sirve un mapa rotó? A pesar de que tuvieran las dos partes, no era lo mismo cuando el mapa estaba arrugado y chamuscado…estaban perdidos.

-Mira lo que haz hecho- se quejo Ron

-¿Yo? Todo esto fue por tu culpa comadreja-

Esa era la última gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie le decía comadreja, menos Harry-su-ex mejor-amigo-Potter.

Ron soltó el timón y se tiro al cuello de Harry con la intención de matarlo…literalmente.

-¡Te voy a matar!-

-¡Si yo no lo hago antes!-

Harry también tomo a Ron por el cuello y comenzaron con los forcejeos.

Prudentemente Neville aseguro los cinturones de los niños, sabiendo que algo malo pasaría mientras Ron no tuviera sus manos en el volate y sus pies en el acelerador.

-Chicos paren, nos vamos a matar- trataba de calmarlos Neville, pero era imposible. Harry y Ron, cada uno estaba desquitando en el otro toda la furia que habían acumulado durante todos esos días.

Harry imaginaba que Ron era sus padres, Draco, su padrino y la puta escudería.

Ron veían en Harry a su desconsiderada familia y su mala suerte.

Habían perdido el control.

Seamus atento a cualquier cosa, había cogido el timón apenas vio que Ron lo había soltado. NO era fácil manejar un auto, y menos una camioneta, solo con el timón. Trataba de mantener el equilibrio del vehiculo, pero el que Ron se moviera como gelatina no ayudaba.

Ambos gemelos estaban llorando, y Neville ya no sabía como consolarlos, pero tampoco podías hacer mucho por separar a los mayores.

En su arrebato por arrancarle los cabellos a Harry, Ron le tiro un codazo a Seamus, quien se golpeó la frente con el timón quedando aturdido por unos segundos. Segundos en los que no vio al autobús que venía en sentido contrarío a ellos.

-¡FRENA! ¡FRENA, RON!- fue el grito alarmado de Seamus

Ron sorprendido por el llamado, centro su atención hacia el frente, viendo aterrado al autobús que venía directo hacía ellos.

Soltó a Harry, quien regreso a su sitio colocándose el cinturón de seguridad de vuelta, y abrazando al asustado Jerónimo.

Seamus regreso a su sitio y cerró los ojos. Ron trato de hacer una maniobra y eludir el autobús, pero ya era demasiado tarde… solo le quedo pisar a fondo el acelerador.

CRASHHHH…

CHIIIIIIIIIIII…

Fueron los dos únicos sonidos que se escucharon en la solitaria carretera que estaba siendo azotada por una tormenta.

Los ocupantes del BMW abrieron los ojos asustados.

Habían chocado contra el autobús.

Toc toc…toc toc…

El conductor del autobús tocaba las lunas de la camioneta, para verificar el estado de los pasajeros. Tras él habían dos hombres más, ambos vestidos con uniformes de algún equipo.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó el conductor mientras observaba a un pálido pelirrojo

Ron simplemente asintió.

Carlos Álvarez era un agradable señor de unos 50 años. Originario de Puerto Rico, trabajaba como el chofer oficial de los Gold Lion's, el equipo campeón de football soccer del año y por ende uno de los mejores equipos de la liga.

Ese sábado regresaba llevando de vuelta al equipo, el cual había estado entrenando en un campo especial fuera de la ciudad. Casi nunca viajaban de noche, pero teniendo un partido importante al día siguiente, debían llegar a la ciudad lo antes posible. La tormenta no fue un gran problema para el señor Álvarez, pero sí la camioneta que venía a toda velocidad directo hacia ellos. Maniobro bruscamente tratando de aminorar el impacto al tiempo que pisaba el acelerador. Los jugadores, quienes estaban dormitando, se despertaron abruptamente por el movimiento. El chofer pisó el freno al tiempo, aminorando el impacto contra la camioneta.

A Ron le saldría muy caro el ser niñero. Arreglar la abolladura del lado del copiloto, comprar un espejo retrovisor nuevo, lunas, puertas yllantas lo endeudarían de por vida. Sin contar claro con la pintura.

-¿Están bien?- uno de los hombres que había bajado seguido del señor Álvarez preguntó a Neville.

El moreno asintió. Mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y después el de Sebastián.

El hombre que preguntó por Neville se percato de los dos pequeños que lloraban, por lo que corrió al autobús a sacar unos paraguas y unas mantas, regresando minutos después, seguido de los demás integrantes del equipo.

Dentro del auto la situación era tensa. Los gemelos no dejaban de llorar, mientras que los mayores no salían de su trance.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó como si nada Seamus, al tiempo que se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad –Jajaja Ron, ese ataque de histeria te va a salir caro-

-Cállate Seamus, esto es serio, casi nos matamos-

-Casi nos mantas dirás- le reprendió Neville, mientras Ron baja la mirada avergonzado

-Seamus tienes sangre en tu frente- le hablo preocupado Harry, quién tenía a Jerónimo abrazado contra su regazo.

-Y tú tienes una ceja rota- y luego miró a Ron –Tú tienes la nariz rota hombre-

-Yo no tengo nada- dijo Neville –Tampoco los gemelos-

-¡Te snif…ahhh…te voyyyy aaa acusar con mi maaaaa!- chillaba un asustado Sebastián, quién no quería que nadie lo tocara.

-Eso es verdad, Fleur te sacara los ojos- hablo Neville

-Agradece que no tienen ni un rasguño- agrego Harry ya más calmado –Recuérdenme no volver a viajar con ustedes-

Los demás adultos sonrieron nerviosos, claro que Ron ya se estaba pensando en lo que pondrían en su cripta.

"Ronald Weasley. El Recogido. Mal Hijo, hermano, tío y cuñado"

Hubieran seguido tonteando de no haber sido por que los integrantes del autobús abrieron la puerta del lado de Neville.

-Afuera chicos, es peligroso que se queden dentro-

Neville fue el primero en bajar, jalando a Sebastián, quién apenas piso suelo corrió fuera del alcance del mayor chocando contra otra figura.

-¿A dónde vas pequeño?- la figura lo levanto en brazos. Sebastián dejó de llorar al ver que el que lo había cargado era…

-Víctor Krum– dijo emocionado el niño, recibiendo una sonrisa del susodicho al tiempo que los cubría con un paraguas.

Ya los demás habían evacuado, el único que faltaba era Harry. Al impactar el autobús contra el lado izquierdo del auto había hecho que el asiento delantero retrocediera más de la cuenta reteniendo las piernas de Harry. No era grave, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que estaba atascado.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- hablo desde fuera Neville metiendo su cabeza

-Estoy atascado, no puedo salir- lo miro resignado dándose cuenta de la imperceptible sonrisa de Neville -¿Qué sucede?-

-Fue un choque con el destino- fue lo único que dijo al tiempo que salía de la camioneta, dándole paso a…

-Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo-

-Cedric- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, mientras miraba embelesado la sonrisa del jugador.

Al salir de casa de Harry, subió a su deportivo y manejo hacia su oficina. Si no calculaba mal, Blaise seguiría en la misma.

Durante el recorrido no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia algunos minutos. Tal parecía que Harry estaba dispuesto a luchar por la escudería. Eso no le convenía para nada. Pensó encontrar a un Harry adolescente, aun enamorado perdidamente de él…ósea fácil de manejar. Pero en lugar de eso se había encontrado a una fierecilla. Ya no quedaba nada del Harry tímido y soso, bueno tal ves seguía siendo un poco soso, pero ese no era el punto. Blaise le había sugerido que se acercara más a Harry para conocer sus intenciones. Y es lo que estaba haciendo. Pero nunca pensó que las cosas dieran tan buenos resultados. No se esperaba ser un modelo, eso lo había agarrado desprevenido, pero a la vez había sido un boleto gratis a ganar la confianza de Harry. Y ahora que ya tenía la confianza, debía ahondar más. Tal como lo hizo aquella tarde.

-Hola, pensé que te irías a tu casa- Blaise alejó su mirada de unos planes

-No, me aburro. Pansy llega mañana todavía- Draco se sentó en la que sería la silla movible de su escritorio –Vengo de casa de Harry-

-La "chica Potter"-

-No le digas así- hablo cansado Draco –Hoy puse en practica la fase dos-

-¿Fase dos?- el moreno abrió emocionado los ojos –No me digas que cedió-

-Pues…sí. No negaré que fue un tanto difícil al comienzo- se acomodo un mechón de su rubia cabellera –Pero nadie se resiste a un Malfoy- hablo soberbio

-Jajaja si como no- acerco su silla hacía la de su amigo –Entonces, comenzó el plan conquista-

-Así es- confirmo con una sonrisa burlona.

Había estado discutiendo el tema "Harry" repetidas veces con Blaise. El chico al igual que él, veían en la figura de Harry al problema que no dejaría adueñarse de La orden del Fénix. Si bien sabían que los Potter le estaban dando prioridad a ellos e ignorando la pataleta de Harry, no se podía ignorar al testarudo moreno.

Draco sabía del resentimiento que guardaba Harry hacia él, por lo que sería difícil tratar de convencerlo de dejar su idea.

Pero la solución llegó con el plan de Blaise, el cual consistía enjugar un poco con el antiguo sentimiento que Harry manifestara hacia Draco. Debía enamorarlo y convencerlo. Debía ganarse de nuevo su confianza y dejarlo de nuevo tan enamorado que cedería a todos sus pedidos. Eso para un Malfoy era pan comido.

Sabía que era un poco cruel jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, principalmente con alguien como Harry, quien era como un hermano. Pero la situación lo ameritaba, y eso quitaba ese sentimiento de culpa.

-Hoy lo bese- comentó un tanto perturbado –Fue…raro-

-Raro- repitió Blaise –Dirás horrible, besaste a otro hombre amigo, eso debe ser asqueroso-

Debía darle la razón a Blaise, total a él tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de fingir ser homosexual. Pero no podía negar que el contacto tan cercano con Harry le había hecho sentir cosas extrañas. Es más, lo que le había dicho acerca del primer beso había sido en parte verdad.

La imagen de Pansy le vino a la mente, así como la escudería. El jugaría con Harry Potter, lo enamoraría, se quedaría con la escudería y luego se casaría con Pansy. Por que ella era el principal motivo por el que haría ese cambio en su vida. Quería tener una relación más estable y formar una familia con una linda chica.

¿Por qué Pansy era la chica de su sueño, cierto? La amaba ¿cierto?…

Claro que la amaba. Era su perfecta novia. Perfecta como él. Nada podía salir mal.

-Hey Draco, te estoy hablando-

-Ya, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó, al tiempo que salía de sus pensamientos

-¿Se lo contaras a Pansy?-

-No- lo miró serio –Ella no se debe enterar de nada…es muy posesiva, no me dejara llevar a buen termino el plan-

-Bueno, solo decía-

-Además como le sentaría el hecho de que este enamorando a otro hombre, Blaise, piensa-

-Vale, vale- el moreno lo miró –No más no te enamores tu también de él- agrego jocoso al tiempo que regresaba a su trabajo

Qué no se enamore el también. Claro que no se enamoraría. Él no sería títere del destino. Él sería el titiritero, el destino. Él marcaría las pautas, no caería en ellas…no…no…nooooo.

Aun que como dicen por hay. Al corazón nadie lo manda, él elige a quién amar.

Y Draco Malfoy tendría suficientes motivos como para ir sintiéndose atraído lentamente por Harry Potter…el chico carente de espíritu de aventura.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, aqui les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Y díganme, con quién prefieren que se quede Harry?

* * *

**Capítulo V**

La mejor temporada. Campeones invictos, rebosantes de victorias. Ese era el mejor año de los Gold Lion's. Pero claro, no se podía esperar menos de los jóvenes integrantes del equipo.

Los Gold Lion's tenían historia. Décadas atrás, desde su fundación, habían ganado múltiples trofeos, nunca dejaban de ser los reyes en esa materia. Pero lamentablemente hubo una temporada en donde el nivel de los jugadores bajo tremendamente, todo debido al envanecimiento de fama que recibieran por ser parte de una liga tan fuerte. Como era de esperarse a los directivos del equipo, así como a sus múltiples seguidores, no les agrado mucho la actitud de sus jugadores, por lo que se optó por una reforma radical. Los Gold Lion's renacerían con nuevas estrellas.

Jóvenes entusiastas, talentosos, centrados y con ganas de llevar a su equipo a la cima y demostrar que son los mejores.

Y nada mejor que reclutarlos de las ligas universitarias. Y entre ellas Hogwarts y Durmstrang.

Cedric Digory, Víctor Krum, Sergei Ivanov, Iván Ilíev, Jonathan Banks y otros más fueron invitados a formar la nueva generación de los Gold Lion's.

Y que generación. Krum y Digory eran las actuales estrellas del equipo. Conformaban un dueto difícil de igualar, solo comparado con las serpientes quienes eran la elite del equipo rival, las Silver Serpent's. Y era con ese mismo equipo con el que tenían un encuentro al día siguiente.

Habían entrenado durante toda la semana en el Valle de Godric, un centro deportivo especializado. Los habían preparado al cien por ciento para enfrentarse a las serpientes.

Y ahora después de arduas horas de entrenamiento regresaban a la civilización. Pero nunca esperaron que el camino se cruzarían con un cuarteto de niñeros irresponsables.

Cuando Carlos Álvarez bajo del autobús fue seguido por Krum y Digory, quienes estaban sentados en la primera fila de asientos. Los tres se acercaron a la camioneta en busca de heridos o tal vez muertos, pero comprobaron con alivio que no había sucedido nada grave, salvo por la destrozada camioneta.

Aprovechando la repentina parada, los demás integrantes del equipo descendieron para estilara las piernas y conocer a los afortunados que se chocaron contra ellos.

-Valla mira esa camioneta- comentó uno de ellos

-Les va costar más de cincuenta de los grandes para arreglarla- dijo burlonamente Iván Ilíev –Víctor- saludó a su amigo quien se acercaba a ellos con un pequeño pelirrojo en brazos -¿Quién nuestro amiguito?-

-Iván Ilíev- dijo emocionado el pequeño, subiéndole el ego al rubio

-Ese soy yo- dijo arrogante, recibiendo una sonrisa del niño – ¿Estas bien pequeño?-

-Sip- dijo contento, al tiempo que se apretaba más contra Krum, su ídolo

-Chicos- llegó como bólido Jonathan Banks -¿A qué no saben quienes son los otros integrantes de la camioneta?-

-Es obvio que no lo sabemos Banks, no seas idiota- lo molestó Ilíev recibiendo un sape departe del castaño

-Bueno como iba diciendo…- le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ilíev –En la camioneta iban unos ex compañeros nuestros de la universidad-

-Te recuerdo que nosotros no fuimos a la misma universidad Banks- le recordó Víctor

-Ah, pero sí que debes recordar a un pelirrojo llamado Ronald Weasley- hablo pícaro el chico lanzándole ojitos a su compañero –Él, Finnegan…-

-¿El que hizo de pollo?- preguntó Ilíev

-Ese mismo, Longbotton y Potter, son los dueños de esa preciosura- señalando la destrozada camioneta

-¿Weasley?- preguntó Krum, quien desde el día del campeonato había tratado de evitar al extraño pelirrojo

-Yo también me apellido Weasley- intervino el pequeño –Ronald es mi tío-

Los tres jóvenes observaron al meno por unos instantes, percatándose de los característicos rasgos que los Weasley poseían. No por nada los pelirrojos estaban por todo el mundo.

-¡Sebastián!- se escucho un gritó estridente

-¡Tiíto!- gritó el niño con la intención de que su tío lo encontrara.

Y segundos después un preocupado Ron, con la nariz rota y llena de sangre, llegaba para ver como estaba su "tarea", dígase el pequeño.

-¡Sebastián!- prácticamente arranco al menor de los brazos de Víctor –Niño malo, por qué tenías que salir corriendo de esa manera, me tenías preocupado- le hablaba cariñoso y preocupado a la ves, sin percatarse de los espectadores.

-Deja de abrazarme tío, me ahorcas- se quejaba el menor

El mayor lo dejó en el suelo sin dejar de tenerlo cogido por la mano, no fuera a ser que se le escapará de nueva cuenta.

-Muchas gra…- pero la mirada penetrante de Krum lo asustó. Después de lo que fuera su peor oso de la historia, había tratado de acercase al chico con la intención de pedirle disculpas, pero había sido ignorado y evitado repetidas veces.

Definitivamente el echo de que Krum estuviera ahí era claro sinónimo de que esa, no era su semana.

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato Ron?- hablo amigablemente Banks a la par que abrazaba efusivamente a su ex compañero de equipo –Cuantos años hombre. Te acuerdas de los Búlgaros- señaló a Krum e Ilíev-

-Qué hay Weasley- saludó el rubio extendiéndole la mano

-Hola- le estrecho la mano, para posteriormente mirar a Krum, esperando un saludo de su parte

-Buenas- frío y secó. Bueno no es que Ronald esperara algo más

-Hola- susurró

Krum le dirigió una última mirada, para después escabullirse del sitio junto a Sergei Ivanov quien pasaba curioso por allí.

Ron se quedó conversando unos minutos más con los otros dos jugadores. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente había volado muy lejos. Estaba sumamente abrumado, se le habían venido todos los problemas de una sola.

Víctor dejó a sus compañeros con el pelirrojo. El chico Weasley no le caía mal, pero prefería mantenerlo a distancia. Estar cerca de él le ponía los pelos en punta, y de sólo recordar el papelón que le hiciera protagonizar en el campeonato le hacia hervir la sangre. Mientras más lejos, mejor.

¿Aunque, qué tan lejos se podía mantener del Weasley?

Encontró a Digory cerca de la camioneta, conversando sino se equivocaba con el chico de apellido Longbotton.

-La policía de transito no tardara en llegar, tienen suerte de que la cosa no halla llegado a nada más-

-Sí, díselo a Harry y a Ron, todo fue por culpa de esos dos- Neville trataba de protegerse de la lluvia lo más que podía

-¿Harry?- preguntó Cedric desconcertado

-Harry Potter- completó Krum

Cedric quedó gratamente sorprendido. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Harry Potter, ese chico que le robo algo más que momentos placenteros y excitantes.

-¿Aún no ha salido de la camioneta?-

Fue en ese momento cuando Nev se había acercado a hablar con Harry, preparándolo para conocer el regalo del destino.

-Cedric, me imagino que esta vez las cosas serán distintas- le hablo quedó Krum

-Los errores se comenten una sola vez en la vida Víctor, esta vez no dejaré ir lo que realmente necesito y quiero-

Krum le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, antes de que su amigo se introdujera dentro de la camioneta.

-Hola Harry, cuanto tiempo-

-Cedric- fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, mientras miraba embelesado la sonrisa del jugador.

-¿Te ayudo?-

-¿eh? No, no es necesario- más nervioso no podía estar, y es que valga Dios que Digory cada vez estaba mejor.

-No lo creo, sino ya te tendría afuera…entre mis brazos- claro que lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro imperceptible para Harry –Vamos, déjame- le dijo mientras jalaba la palanca del asiento de adelante

El moreno aun no salía del estupor. Durante los minutos que había durado el turbulento choque se había imaginado siendo el ex amigo de Ron, tal ves lisiado, o con unos rasguños, bueno en el último de los casos muerto y bien enterrado. Pero nunca en su aburrida vida se hubiera imaginado que un estúpido choque lo llevara a reencontrase con Cedric Digory, el chico que era capaz de borrar de su memoria la dolorosa y excitante figura de Draco Malfoy.

De solo ver su rostro, recordaba las apasionantes noches que pasara en su compañía. No es que fuera un experto, pero con Cedric había conocido lo que era sentir placer a manos de otra persona. Obviamente Cedric era más complaciente y creativo que Manuela.

-Empuja Harry-

Las palabras de Cedric interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Pero no había duda en que el "empuja Harry" hacían rememorar al moreno algunas escenas no aptas para menores.

-¡Harry!- el castaño volvío a llamarlo

-Sí, sí ya empujo- coloco sus manos en el respaldar del asiento y ejerció presión sobre el mismo, esperando que corriera para poder liberar sus piernas.

Siguieron la tarea en silencio, y unos minutos después las piernas de Harry estaban estiradas a lo largo del asiento trasero de la camioneta.

-Si el asiento hubiera estado más atrás, fácil y te quedabas sin piernas-

Valla palabras de ánimo.

-Gracias Cedric- le dijo simplemente Harry sin mirarlo –Pero no entiendo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- ahora sí que lo miró a los ojos… ¡oh! Qué bellos eran.

-La respuesta te la daré afuera, supongo que no querrás pasar toda la noche metido aquí adentro- mientras le extendía su grande y preciosa mano

Harry le sonrió inocente al tiempo que aceptaba la ayuda. No es que la necesitara, pero se conformaba con tocarle la mano, aun que prefería tocarle otra cosa.

Pervertido.

Sí, claro. Estaba "enamorado" (entre comillas, por que supuestamente se supone) de Draco, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un chico gay con las hormonas hasta el cielo. Y sí tenía a alguien como Cedric Digory frente a él, no dudaría en darle unas cuantas probaditas.

Pero claro, ya no tenía 20 años, así que se debía controlar. Ya no podía ceder a sus instintos como cuando era un jovenzuelo calenturiento. A hora cada acción que cometiera acarrearía consecuencias, ya sean buenas o malas.

Una vez fuera de la camioneta aprecio el, nada despreciable, panorama. La carretera este, kilómetro 83 invadida por los esculturales y atléticos Gold Lion's.

-Esto es el paraíso- las correctas palabras, salidas de la boca de Seamus, quien junto a Jerónimo, estaban siendo atendidos por un puñado de jugadores.

-¡Harry!- un aliviado Neville se le acerco cubriéndolo con su paraguas. -¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupado- claro que lo último lo decía por cortesía.

El amigo preocupado debió haberse metido ha ayudarlo. Pero por esta vez estaba perdonado, mejor dicho absuelto. Por que el buen amigo era aquel que te dejaba ser ayudado por Cedric Digory.

-Estoy bien Nev ¿Y los chicos?- preguntó

-Están bien. Ya sabes, Seamus se esta aprovechando de la situación y Ron trata de salir del trauma que supuso el accidente…y…y eso- dijo señalando a un Víctor Krum que conversaba con un Sebastián que se había vuelto a escapar de la custodia de su tío.

-Valla lío- dijo el moreno

-Valla que sí- intervino Cedric –Sí yo tuviera hijos no los dejaría con ustedes para nada-

-Bueno, yo me voy a ver como esta Seamus- y así Nev se escabullo dejándolos solos, solitos.

-Pues no siempre somos unos irresponsables- aclaró un tanto molesto Harry, pero tuvo que aceptar que el castaño tenía razón –Ustedes…-

-Nosotros veníamos en el autobús, nos dieron un gran susto- Cedric se acerco a Harry con un paraguas en mano, protegiéndolos a los dos de las pesadas gotas –Si sigues mojándote te resfriaras-

-Gracias- como que de un momento a otro su vocabulario se había enamorado de esa palabra.

-No quiero ser un chismoso pero ¿qué hacían ustedes por aquí?-

-Es una larga historia- Harry volteó a mirar la destrozada camioneta, y de repente recordó todo el coraje que le hizo pasar su "ex mejor amigo" –La verdad es que toda la culpa fue de Ron-

-Weasley. Veo que aun se frecuentan-

-Si le dices frecuentar al hecho de que vivamos los cuatro juntos…bueno Ron de colado-

-Valla. Pensé que eso de compartir piso era cosa de jovencitos- comentó jocoso Cedric

-¿Me estas diciendo viejo?- preguntó al tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos –Mira que tú eres mayor que yo-

-Jajaja tienes razón. Pero debe ser incomodo llevar a tu novio y pasar la noche allí rodeado de tres cabezas atentas a cualquier cosa que no sea dormir que estés haciendo

¿Le estaba preguntando disimuladamente si es que tenía una relación?…parecía que Sí.

-Son unos cotillas, pero me las arreglo. Además no tengo a un novio al cual llevar-

Listo, dejar abiertas las opciones. Claro que todo esto lo hacía inconcientemente…o bueno eso es lo que quería hacerse creer a él mismo.

-Harry Potter…ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… ¿dónde habías estado?- la ultima pregunta había sonado tan extraña a oídos de Harry

-Pues vivir y dejar vivir, a eso me he estado dedicando. No creo que a alguien tan famoso y ocupado como tú le interese saber las cosas que hace un pintor frustrado. Mi vida es muy aburrida- era mejor dejar las cosas claras, no quería que Cedric pensara que seguía siendo el mismo Harry de antes. Bueno siempre fue aburrido, pero aunque sea cuando era "más joven" vivía un poco.

Después de las esclarecedoras palabras, hubo un incomodo silencio entre ambos chicos. De un momento a otro un fuerte y helado viento comenzó hacerle compañía a la lluvia.

Harry, quien solo estaba con una simple camiseta manga corta, se estremeció al recibir directamente las propiedades "refrescantes" del viento. Trató inútilmente de protegerse con sus brazos, a la vez que se brindaba calor. Pero nada remplaza a un buen abrigo.

-Siempre fuiste un descuidado, Harry- al tiempo que lo cubre con su gruesa casaca de los Gold Lion's –Y con respecto a lo anterior- esta vez se puso frente al moreno –Claro que a alguien tan famoso y ocupado como yo le importa lo que hace un buen amigo…como tú, Harry-

Claro solo un buen amigo. En el fondo Harry sabía que para Cedric la relación que habían tenido había sido algo apasionante, pero simple. No fue nada formal. Nadie sabía de sus salidas y encuentros. Además la separación tuvo motivos mucho más halla de lo que hacia unos días les contó a sus amigos.

-Cedric yo…gracias- Harry se acomodo mejor la casaca

-Te conocía más conversador-

-Sabes que siempre fui alguien de pocas palabras-

En ese momento comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de la policía de carretera y posiblemente bomberos y paramédicos.

-Ya llegaron los refuerzos- poso uno de sus dedos sobre la ceja de Harry –Te tienen que curar eso. Te quita atractivo-

-Jajaja gracias por el cumplido. Pero ¿no te haz fijado en las arrugas que me han salido? Ya no soy un jovencito-

-Primero te quejas por que insinuó que estas viejo, y ahora tú mismo te declaras jajaja eres raro, Harry-

-No lo soy-

-Eres raro y tímido. Esta conversación esta siendo muy monótona-

-Te parece Ced…lo siento…Cedric-

-No, no te disculpes. Me gusta que me digas Ced, me recuerda cuando éramos…-

-¡Harry! Deberías verle la nariz a Ron-

Faltaba solo un poquito para que ese tema saliera a la luz, cuando oportunamente, como siempre, aparecía Seamus.

-La tiene como un rocoto (algo parecido al pimiento en su forma, pero es picante, y obviamente es rojo) los paramédicos están tratando de pararle la hemorragia, aun no se explican como pudo estar como si nada-

-¿En serio?- algo irónico claro –Ya te curaron la frente-

Seamus se llevó una mano a dicho lugar.

-Uno de los chicos me curó, no era nada del otro mundo, un rasguño- y miró a Cedric –Valla Digory, sí que los años te han favorecido enormemente-

-Gracias Finnegan- Cedric le extendió una mano a modo de saludo, siendo correspondido por un entusiasta Seamus.

-Buenas Noches, soy el oficial Géiser- un enorme hombre moreno se acerco al los tres jóvenes –Ustedes dos estaban también en la camioneta- se dirigió hacia Harry y Seamus –Necesitamos sus declaraciones. Y usted señor…-

-Potter, Harry Potter-

-Señor Potter, es mejor que se haga ver por uno de los paramédicos, su herida se puede infectar-

-Gracias, Oficial-

El oficial Géiser se retiro seguido de Seamus quien le daba su "declaración". Esa noche el escoses se ganaría un oscar.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que ir a que me curen-

-Te llevó, no valla a ser que te desmayes por el shock que supuso el choque- Cedric le paso un brazo por lo hombros guiándolo hacía la ambulancia, pero en el camino Harry se deshizo de esos fuertes brazos. Aunque le encantaba la idea, no quería quedar como Harry-soy-un-fácil-aprovechado-Potter.

-No estoy lisiado Cedric, puedo…- pero tontamente se tropezó con sus propios pies. Claro él podía caminar solito -…caminar solo- lo dijo desde el suelo

-Ya lo veo- Cedric lo ayudo a levantarse pacientemente, y esta ves lo sostuvo por la cintura. Harry no se negó

Después de que todos pasaran por manos de los paramédicos y sus "amables" cuidados, el oficial Géiser procedió a tomar las declaraciones.

Era obvio que toda la culpa la habían tenido los pasajeros del BMW, para ser más específicos Ron y Harry. Pero unas mentiritas piadosas no estarían de más. Por lo que el todo creativo Seamus, en pro de salvar su pellejo y el de sus amigos, alegó que Ron perdió el equilibrio de la camioneta por la fuerte tormenta y no pudo percatarse del enorme autobús que venía hacia ellos. Además tenían a su favor el que el limpia parabrisas se hubiera malogrado justo cuando salían del Caldero Chorreante, por lo que la fuerte llovizna impedía que pudieran ver por el parabrisas.

Por otra parte, los Gold Lion's no quisieron levantar cargos ni nada por el estilo. La verdad no les molesto mucho el haberse detenido en medio del camino. Estaban cansados de estar metidos en ese incomodo autobús, que socarronamente se hacía llamar "limousine".

Ya eran las tres de la mañana. Hacía como treinta minutos que la lluvia había parado y los ánimos se habían calmado. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Una grúa se había encargado de trasportar la destrozada camioneta hacía la ciudad, al tiempo que un medio muerto Weasley lloraba su suerte consolado por Neville rodeados ambos de los integrantes del equipo, quienes hacían cálculos de cuanto le saldría la reparación al pelirrojo. Los gemelos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos en brazos de sus ídolos, Sebastián con Krum y Jerónimo en brazos de Ivanov. Seamus se había subido al autobús del equipo para hacer uso de su moderno televisor. Y por último, Harry charlaba con Cedric.

-Y mañana tenemos el partido contra las Silver Serpent's…-

-Señor Potter, nosotros ya nos retiramos, ya recogimos toda la información ¿desean que los llevemos a la ciudad?-

Pues era obvia la respuesta, ¿no? ¿Qué no se habían dado cuenta de que la camioneta en la que habían venido estaba destrozada?

Harry estaba apunto de contestar, cuando Cedric se le adelantó.

-No es necesario oficial, nosotros los llevaremos-

-Bueno en ese caso me despido de ustedes. Señor Potter le agradecería le dijera al señor Weasley que puede ir a recoger la camioneta al deposito municipal al mediodía- el oficial miraba con pena al pelirrojo –Está muy shockeado como para decirle esto- y con un leve gestó de cortesía se fue.

-No era necesario…-

-Claro que lo es, no vamos a dejar que se vallan en esa incomoda patrulla-

-Pero…a los demás les debe molestar y…-

-Para nada, ellos están de acuerdo… ¿cierto, chicos?- preguntó a los demás jugadores, quienes ya estaban trepados en el autobús en espera de sus invitados

-¡Harry! ¡Apúrate! ¡Me muero de sueño!- Seamus había sacado medio cuerpo de la ventana.

En ese momento Harry sintió vergüenza ajena. Con Seamus las cosas siempre serian así. Bueno con Seamus y con Ron. Por entre las ventanas veía como su pelirrojo "ex amigo" se auto castigaba por lo del accidente, siendo el punto de cotilleo entre los jugadores.

-Ya todos están arriba, solo faltamos nosotros-

-¿En qué momento subieron?-

-Quien sabe- Cedric le dio unos suaves empujones hacia el vehiculo –Vamos, sube. No te vamos a comer jajaja los dejaremos sanos y salvos en su casa-

-Vale. En serio, muchas gracias-

-De nada, Harry-

En fin, una vez todos en el vehiculo la marcha hacia la ciudad comenzó. En menos de diez minutos la mayoría había caído en brazos de Morfeo. Bueno todos menos Cedric, quién estaba sentado junto a un Harry que trataba de no caer al mundo de la inconciencia.

La cabeza de Harry se ladeaba en cansancio cayendo de vez en cuando sobre el hombro de Cedric. Pero rápidamente volvía sobre su eje. Pero cuando hay sueño, esas cosas son inevitables.

-Lo siento- dijo quedó mientras recogía su cabeza del hombro de Cedric –No lo puedo evitar- bostezó

-Debiste haber tenido un día muy movidito-

-Digamos que sí- los parpados le pesaban tanto, pero debía controlarse.

-Duerme-

-¿Cómo?-

-Duerme, Harry- posó uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry atrayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho –Descansa, yo te cuidare-

-No es necesario…Cedric- Harry se trató de levantar, pero los brazos de Cedric se lo impidieron

-Vamos, Harry. Déjame cuidarte un poco, además no soy ningún desconocido, no me digas que te da vergüenza que haga esto, cuando tiempo atrás hacíamos cosas peores-

El rostro de Harry no podía estar más rojo que la manzana de Blanca Nieves. Ese comentario había sido muy directo.

-No tenías que decir esas cosas- le susurro acomodando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cedric –Sólo por esta vez. Todo por qué no tengo fuerzas como para negarme-

-Jajaja- río quedamente –Esta y cuantas veces quieras, Harry-

El moreno escucho el último comentario, pero ya no pudo contestar, estaba muy cansado.

Cuando Harry quedó profundamente dormido, Cedric se tomo la libertad de acariciar lentamente la cabeza del que fuera su "amante".

Digamos que la relación que habían mantenido se había basado en sexo la mayor parte del tiempo. En Harry, Cedric había encontrado un dulce afrodisíaco. Afrodisíaco, por que Harry Potter salía del prototipo de chico modelo que exigían los cánones de belleza. No era el adonis por la que las chicas se derretían, ni el sex symbol que tanto chicos como chicas quisieran disfrutar. Harry Potter era único. Era solo él, el que despertaba en él (Cedric) esa clase de impulsos indomables. Impulso de hacerlo suyo, pero a la vez satisfacerlo (a harry).

Sí, habían decidido dejar la "relación". Él comenzaría con su agitada vida de deportista, mientras que Harry se debía sumergir en sus proyectos personales. No había más tiempo para pasar juntos, ya no podían distraerse de sus actividades. Además la relación era solo "sexo", ¿cierto?…pues qué equivocado que había estado.

Se lo había dicho a Harry, y esa noche lo volvía a recordar. Cedric Digory deseaba tener una relación seria, es decir una novia formal con la que tal vez de un tiempo acá sentara cabeza y se casara. Quería amar y ser amado. Quería que todos compartieran con él el milagro del amor. Y con Harry, eso no podía ser. Con Harry todo era sexo, parecía que cada vez que se veían se prendía la llamita del deseo, que más tarde incendiaba el lugar.

Y fue allí cuando equivocadamente catalogó a lo que sentía por Harry como simple deseo. No era amor, tal vez cariño, pero no amor. Cedric siempre creyó que el amor iba más allá de lo carnal.

Pero se había olvidado que cada uno demuestra el amor de la manera que mejor conoce.

Después de su aventura con Harry, había tenido relaciones serias con otras personas. Pero todas eran chicas. Cedric había confesado públicamente ser bisexual, pero solamente se le veía aparecer con chicas. Y es que, el único hombre que lo ponía como loco, era Harry Potter. Y fue así, durante esos momentos íntimos que había pasado al lado de cada una de sus parejas, que se percató o mejor dicho reconoció que con todas ellas tenía solo sexo, pero a Harry Potter le hacía el amor…con Harry Potter todo era diferente.

Tal vez al principio había sido una calentura, y el deseo de tenerlo siempre junto a él. En la universidad lo hubiera definido como un transe juvenil. Pero en esos momentos, en el cual ya era un hombre hecho y derecho, reconocía que Harry Potter se había ganado su corazón, si es que ya no lo tenía desde le principio. Por que había que confesar que apenas vio a Harry, algo en él había cambiado.

Ese impulso que lo llevaba a terminar en la cama junto con Harry, era sin duda alguna pasión, pero lo que seguía a continuación había sido siempre muestras de afecto, cariño…de amor.

Arrepentimiento. Molestia. Irá. Nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, y ya es demasiado tarde.

Lo quiso buscar, estuvo apunto de hacerlo…pero no. No. Era más que obvio que Harry había seguido con su vida, él ya no podría aparecerse y decirle que volviera con él…que lo amaba. No quería quedar como un tonto, como un egoísta. Sabía que tenía que luchar, pero tenía tanto miedo. Aun recordaba el día que se separaron, vio como Harry derraba unas lagrimas…el moreno había dicho que eran de nostalgia.

Nostalgia. Lo extrañaría. Recordaría su primer encuentro. Habían tenido buenos momentos. Pero él los había bloqueado tontamente.

Pero ahora el destino lo volvía a reunir. Y no dejaría pasar su oportunidad. Se ganaría el corazón de Harry.

Y pasaron las horas. Con el favor de Dios, y del señor Álvarez, llegaron sanos y salvos a la ciudad.

La idea era que fueran hasta el club, y de ahí los del BMW tomaran un taxi hasta su piso. Pero ante la insistencia de los Gold Lion's, fueron llevados hasta la puerta de su piso.

Avergonzados unos, felices otros, bajaron del vehiculo. Las despedidas fueron muy variadas. Unos no querían separarse de sus nuevos amigos.

-Vamos niños, ellos deben ir a descansar, más tarde tienen un partido- Neville trataba de llevarse a los niños

-¡No! Yo me quiero quedar con Víctor-

-Yo me quiero quedar con Sergei-

-¡Bájense de una maldita vez!- exigía un estresado Ron desde la puerta del edificio –No me hagan ir por ustedes- aun estaba adolorido por el golpe, no se había roto la nariz, solo había sido un leve golpe y sangrado por los nervios.

-¡Ron! No les hables así- recrimino Neville –Ya ven como esta su tío, es mejor que le hagan caso-

-Pero…ya no los volveremos a ver-

-Ni su autógrafo nos han dado-

Neville miró a los jóvenes pidiendo auxilio.

-Niños, deben hacerle caso a su tío- Krum al rescate –Además lo de los autógrafos se puede arreglar-

-Sí. Hoy hay partido, por qué no van-

-Las entradas ya se agotaron- hablo cabizbajo Jerónimo –Papá las quiso comprar-

-Eso no es problema- hablo Jonathan Banks, al tiempo que recolectaba papeles de entre sus compañeros de equipo –Estos son para ustedes-

Pases Staff. Esas que eran exclusivas. Esas, con las que podías estar en el palco principal y en todos los partidos, sin contar que podían entrar a vestidores.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó Seamus –Pases Staff-

-Pues se lo merecen- hablo uno de los jugadores

-Después del sustazo-

-Además el pelirrojo no podrá ni comprar una entrada en última fila con lo que tendrá que pagar por la camioneta-

Y se escucharon las estruendosas risas de los demás.

Ron adoloraba el soccer. Era hincha de los Gold Lion's. Pero comenzaba a odiar a los jugadores.

-Ahora sí niños, vallan con Longbotton- les hablo Víctor

-Deben descansar para el partido en la noche-

-Claro-

Los niños bajaron como balas del autobús, despidiéndose efusivamente de los jugadores. Ron los cogió de la mano fuertemente, y despidiéndose y agradeciendo una vez más a los jugadores desapareció tras la puerta. En todo ese tiempo Víctor Krum lo había ignorado, y él se sentía de alguna manera molesto. Ya habían pasado como cinco años, ¿por qué lo seguía evitando?

Neville bajó del autobús jalando a Seamus, quien tampoco quería separarse del equipo. Extrañamente había hecho buenas migas con alguno de los chicos. Según se supo era unos conocidos suyos de cuando aun estaban en la universidad. Sorpresa sorpresa enterarse de que Seamus Finnegan visitaba otras universidades. El chico no era lo que aparentaba.

Harry había despertado unos minutos antes de que el autobús llegara a su destino. Despertar sobre el fuerte pecho de Cedric no era lo que había estado esperando, pero no le desagradaba. Aun así se separó de él lo más rápido y disimulado que pudo, no quería despertar al bello durmiente. De solo verlo recordaba tantas cosas…Cedric era el chico que casi borra el recuerdo de Draco por completo de su mente. Casi, ya que cuando pensó que las cosas podían funcionar, se habían separado.

No pensó volver a verlo. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo. Aparecía justó cuando tenía el problema "Draco".

Ahora estaban ambos en la puerta del autobús…despidiéndose.

-Gracias por todo Cedric, espero que les vaya bien en el partido-

-¿Cómo? Pero se supone que iras ¿no?-

-No puedo-

-Vamos Harry, no te arrepentirás-

-Jajaja ¿por qué estas tan seguro de eso?-

-Este será un buen partido, les ganaremos, y cada gol que meta te los dedicare a ti-

-Estas siendo cursi y chantajista, no caeré-

-Jajaja eso funciona con las chicas-

-Pues conmigo no- Harry le dio una última mirada –Adiós Cedric, fue un gusto volver a verte-

-Lo dices como si no nos volviéramos a ver-

-Bueno…-

-Ven esta noche Harry-

Tenía una "cita" con Draco.

-Por favor-

Y esa mirada de gatito tierno, como negarse. Además debía recordar que mientras más tiempo menos con Draco, la cosas irían mejor. ¿Por qué no pasar un tiempo productivo viendo un partido?

-Está bien, me convenciste-

-Bien-

-¡Digory! ¡Deja de coquetear y sube de una maldita vez!- gritaron desde la ventana

-¡Ya voy!- respondió –No te estoy coqueteando ¿verdad?- inocente

-No, claro que no- le siguió el juego

-Nos veremos en la noche, espero que podamos conversar más…y recordar cosas…aclarar algunas-

-Sí…en la noche-

Se miraron por unos instantes. Un beso en la mejilla…muy personal. La mano…muy formal. Un abrazo…dramático. Tal vez solo…

-Adiós- retrocediendo unos pasos

-Hasta la noche- subiendo al bus

No hubo contacto, y tal vez no fue muy necesario. Las palabras bastaban…las palabras y las miradas.

Llegaron al piso, y lo primero que hicieron fue correr a sus respectivas habitaciones. Necesitaban un descanso urgente, ya más tarde arreglarían las cosas.

Se levantaron a eso de la una. Lo primero lo primero era comer algo, por lo que oportunamente pidieron comida por teléfono, comida china para ser exactos. Comieron hasta reventar. Luego de recoger los trastos hicieron cola para utilizar el baño. Neville primero, tenía que ver unas cosas en su trabajo; luego Seamus, quien se metió cuando nadie lo vio; siguió Harry, quién debía preparar todo antes de que llegara Draco; y al final Ron, quien lamentablemente tuvo que bañar sólo a sus dos sobrinitos, quienes preferían jugar al mundo acuático, que quedar relucientes.

Para las cuatro de la tarde Harry se encontraba sólo en el departamento. Seamus y Ron se habían llevado a los eufóricos niños con ellos. Habían ido a ver la camioneta, y después de eso se pasarían al estadio. Neville haría lo mismo después de que saliera de su trabajo.

Se quedó sólo, esperando a su modelo. Draco llegó a las cinco en punto, y después de intercambiar palabras hostiles e irónicas como era costumbre, comenzaron a trabajar, bueno Harry comenzó.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te sirvo de modelo?-

Draco había posado durante dos horas pero Harry no hacía más que refunfuñar, romper bocetos y tirarlos al suelo.

-No es tu culpa sino la del maldito lienzo- masculló finalmente, subiéndose descuidadamente los lentes antes de tirar otro papel -¡Diablos!

-Lo siento-

Harry bufó. Parecía haber perdido el sentido del humor.

-No me refiero a ti, sino al lápiz. Me estás dando un montón de problemas. Se niega a cooperar-

-¿Qué problemas?-

Harry tomó el lápiz y lo mordisqueó. Ya tenía uno detrás de una oreja.

-Quiero darle…no sé un toque divino al "ser" que quiero plasmar, pero cada vez que comienzo el lápiz me hace desvía de lo que tenía en la cabeza-

Draco pestaño.

-¿Puede hacer eso?-

Harry asintió vehementemente.

-En teoría, el lápiz es solo un instrumento que usa el artista, así como el lienzo, pinceles, acuarelas…pero…ahhhh-

-¿Pero no va a ser así?-

-No- protestó Harry –Por ejemplo cojo el lápiz con la idea de dibujar una manzana común y corriente, pero en vez de ello creo una manzana idílica, esas que solo encontrarías en un cuento fantástico-

Draco tuvo que contener la risa. No quería enfurecer aún más a Harry.

-Ni idea- dijo en tono solemne.

-No esperaba que lo entendieras- Harry siguió con lo suyo –"Ser" debería ser un ser divino, perfecto, sin defectos…cada vez que quiero dibujar su "escultural" cuerpo no sé por qué le pongo una tripa…una graciosa tripa de borracho-

-¿Tripa?- Draco miró su musculoso estomago y protestó -¿Qué tripa? ¿No has notado que tengo unos abdominales espectaculares?-

Harry puso cara de impaciencia, pero Draco vio con satisfacción que lo miraba de soslayo para contrastar sus palabras.

Tiró el cuaderno sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con un gesto enfurruñado que enterneció y divirtió a Draco.

-¿Cómo voy a crear la obra perfecta si mis propios instrumentos no cooperan?-

A Draco se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció brillante.

-¡Tú eres el artista! ¿Por qué no tomas las riendas tú?-

Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio que no dejó lugar a dudas sobre lo que opinaba del consejo.

-Las cosas no funcionan así- masculló al tiempo que su expresión se ensombrecía aún más –Como saben que todo lo que hago esta basado en tu alma, es lógico que empiecen a comportarse como lo harías tú-

Draco alzó las manos en señal de protesta.

-No tengo tripa-

Harry dio un puntapié al cuaderno que había dejado en la mesa. Draco se inclinó hacia delante para ver el dibujo.

-Necesitas tomarte un descanso- sugirió

Harry respondió tomando de nuevo el cuaderno.

-Tienes razón- miro disimuladamente el reloj de pared, eran las siete en punto, el partido comenzaría a las ocho –Aun que apenas me quede tiempo para acabarlo-

-Deberías cambiar de actividad ¿Qué te parece si manejamos?-

El rostro de Harry pasó de la irritación al desconcierto.

-¿Manejar? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?-

-La orden del fénix ha programado una carrera de práctica para el sábado-

-¿Qué?- Harry lo miró aterrorizado -¿Estás loco? ¡No estoy preparado!-

-Pensaba que te gustaría ir primero de pasajero. Puedes venir y ver cómo se hace- Draco se encogió de hombros –Sólo era una sugerencia-

Harry mordisqueó el lápiz.

-No es una mala idea- dijo. Draco lo miró sorprendido –Está bien. Iré-

Tal y como Draco había previsto, Harry estaba tenso después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el día anterior. Era evidente que había una química muy especial entre ellos, pero todavía no había llegado el momento de explorarlo al cien por ciento. Primero tenía que resolver el asunto de la escudería, tenía que hacerse de ella.

-Me alegro- dijo –Yo voy a correr-

Harry lo miró con desconfianza.

-¿Quieres que me asuste y que me dé por vencido?-

-Sólo si tengo una accidente-

-¡Draco!-

-No me va a pasar nada- él se encogió de hombros –Mejor dicho no nos va ha pasar nada. Además Blaise estará pendiente que la maquina no falle-

Harry siguió mirándolo con suspicacia.

-¿Blaise no es tu socio?-

-Sí, y un gran amigo. Llevamos diez años trabajando juntos. Te gustará-

-Dudo que me guste hasta que la escudería este en mis manos. Hasta entonces, no me van a gustar ni él ni tú-

Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Estás haciéndote el duro?-

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

Draco vio divertido cómo Harry se perdía en su fantástico mundo privado y se olvidaba de él.

Tenía que poner en práctica las siguientes fases de su plan. Se estaba encariñando con Harry. Eso dificultaba el trabajo, debía de recordarse por qué hacía todo eso.

La orden del fénix…y Pansy.

El reloj marcaba exactamente las siete y media. Como siempre a Harry se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Te invitó a tomar un café a las Tres cabezas-

-Creo que estas no son horas para un café- Draco lo miró inocentemente –Además tengo otros planes-

¿Otros planes? Desde que volviera a ver a Harry, era la primera vez que el chico lo dejaba por "otros planes". ¿Estaba perdiendo sus encantos?

-¿Planes? ¿Un domingo a las siete y media de la noche?-

-Bueno la cita es a las ocho-

¿Una cita? ¿No que Harry no salía con nadie?

-Prefieres irte a tu "cita" en vez de quedarte con el atractivo Draco Malfoy- le lanzó su mejor sonrisa. Harry casi cae, pero recordó que allá afuera, había alguien que lo esperaba.

-Lo siento por el atractivo Draco Malfoy, pero no puedo dejar plantado a los Gold Lion's-

-¿Los Gold Lion's? Ese es un equipo de soccer. ¿De cuando acá te gusta el soccer?-

-Por si no lo sabía, yo fui parte del equipo en la universidad-

Claro. Ya recordó. Sirius se lo había contado en una ocasión. Nunca se lo dijeron a Harry, pero los mayores estaban muy complacidos con su desempeño.

-Vale, jugador- Harry lo miró molesto -¿Iras sólo?-

-No. Me encontraré con los demás en el estadio-

-Debieron de haber comprado las entradas hace meses. El partido de hoy es un clásico de la liga, Gold Lion's versus Silver Serpent's-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Harry ya había recogido todo su material

-Opino que los leones son unos gatitos valentones pero idiotas, prefiero a las astutas serpientes-

-Te recuerdo que los leones son los campeones-

-Pura suerte. Si Marcus Flint no se hubiera lesionado, los leoncitos estarían llorando su segundo lugar-

Para Draco el football soccer era un estilo de vida. Le fascinaba. Tal vez si no hubiera tenido como prioridad otras cosas, se hubiera convertido en un jugador. Y obviamente hubiera estado dentro del Silver Serpent's. Los Malfoy eran uno de los dueños del equipo y era por eso que desde niño su padre le metió en su rubia cabeza que ese era el mejor equipo. Cada partido ganado eran ganancias para los Malfoy.

-Bueno, no me dijiste como conseguiste las entradas. No vaya a ser que estén sentados en la última fila. Los Malfoy somos dueños de las serpientes, me hubieras dicho y te conseguía unos pases staff-

-En realidad, las entradas que tenemos son esas…bueno son pases staff-

-¿Tú? No te creo. Eres la persona con menos probabilidades en todo el mundo de conseguir esas entradas-

-¿Y por qué no habría de conseguirlas?- estaba molesto, ¿es que acaso Draco le estaba diciendo antisocial? O ¿pobre?

-Esas entradas solo las dan a personas que tengan algo que ver con el equipo. Cosa que dudo la tengas tú-

-Para tu información señor Malfoy, fueron los propios Gold Lion's los que nos obsequiaron las entradas-

-¿Los conoces?- eso sí que lo había sorprendido

-Ayer…ayer tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y…-

Un momento ¿cómo que accidente? ¿Y recién le decía? Bueno talvez si el moreno hubiera perecido en el mismo se hubiera quedado con la compañía… ¡No! Él no era tan malo como para desearle eso a Harry…aun que hubiera sido oportuno.

En cinco minutos Harry le relató todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Desde la llegada de los niños, hasta la despedida con los leones. Claro que omitió ciertas escenas que paso al lado de Digory.

-Supongo que tus padres no lo saben-

-Claro que no. Y espero que tú no cuentes nada. Aunque ahora que recuerdo siempre fuiste Draco-cotilla-Malfoy-

-Jajaja eso era cuando éramos unos críos, Harry-

-Yo aun recuerdo cuando le constate a mamá que había sido yo quien había roto el florero de tía Petunia-

Draco había sido un demonio en su niñez…aun que talvez lo seguía siendo.

-Ahora sí, vete- Harry comenzó a empujar a Draco fuera del piso –Se me hace tarde-

-Te llevó-

-No gracias- le ponía una y mil trancas a la puerta

-¿Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo?-

-No me avergüenza, Draco. Sólo que me voy a ir a encontrar con mis "amigos" y no quiero que me vean llegando en el auto del enemigo-

-Enemigos declarados. Pero ayer no parecía molestarte mucho mi cercanía-

Eso fue un golpe bajo.

-La verdad es que me voy a ir a encontrar con mi cita…- claro su cita –Y no quiero que me vea llegando junto a una serpiente-

-¿Tú cita es un león? Sabes Harry tiene un fetiche con los animales, ¿no has considerado visitar a un medico?-

-Idiota-

-Pensé que no salías con nadie-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Draco-

-¿Ósea que tienes novio?-

-A ti que te importa. Soy libre de hacer lo que se me de la gana con mi vida-

-Claro que sí, Harry. Pero es que no quiero que te partan el corazón. Tú eres una persona tan sensible- más socarrón no podía ser. –No te le vayas a lanzar como lo hiciste conmigo, recuerda que aún eres un poco torpe besando-

Desgraciado, rubio desabrido. Eran en momentos como esos en donde la chispa de odio contra Malfoy crecía.

Llegaron al primer piso. Harry paró al primer taxi que pasó y se subió sin siquiera mirar al rubio.

Anteponiéndose a las acciones del moreno, Draco detuvo la puerta del vehiculo antes de que lo cerraran.

-Suerte con tu "cita", aunque no me preocupo. Siendo como eres lo vas a espantar de una jajaja…te llamaré- y cerró la puerta.

El taxi se alejó llevándose consigo a un humillando y enojado Harry. Draco Malfoy se pasaba de cruel. Un día le coqueteaba, y al día siguiente lo trataba así. Pero Harry no caería en ese jueguito. Draco estaba muy equivocado si creía que él estaría babeando por él eternamente. Ya no caería más…

Lo mismo había pensado la noche anterior…y la anterior…y la anterior…siempre caería…Draco era un buen depredador.

Draco subió a su convertible y tomó rumbo hacia casa de Pansy. Aprovecharía el que la chica estaba en la ciudad para pasar una agradable velada.

En cuanto al tema "chica Potter", como solía decir Blaise, no se preocupaba. No se había tragado para nada el cuento de la "cita". Él conocía a Harry desde que eran niños, y sabía cuando el chico inventaba excusas para no hacer o tener que explicar algo. La "cita" seguro que en realidad era una salida aburrida y desquiciada con sus "extraños" compañeros de piso.

Tenía a Harry comiendo de su mano. Él lo sabía. Lo había comprobado la noche anterior y esa también. Potter no podía resistirse a sus encantos. Y en caso de que apareciera un rival, dudaba que le llegara a los talones. ¿Qué prospecto podía atraer el desaliñado Potter? El moreno debía dar gracias a Dios de tenerlo a él como amigo. De seguro los únicos que se le acercaban eran feos y aburridos prospectos, esos que se pasan horas y horas enfrascadas en aburridas charlas sobre los ovnis y Star Wars. Por favor, no comparen a esos con Draco Malfoy.

-Harry Potter no es nada sin Draco Malfoy-

Llegó tarde, como siempre. Ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Pero eso no fue excusa para que lo saludaran "efusivamente". Se sentó junto a un Neville que no dejaba de hablar por su móvil.

-Mañana le llevaremos las pinturas señora Ceres- recibió una respuesta del otro lado –Claro, a las nueve de la mañana. Yo me acercaré personalmente. Adiós-

-¿Trabajo?-

-Sí. Estoy hasta el cuello con las obras que tengo que revisar.- Harry le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el espalda

-Animo, amigo. No creo que tu trabajo sea tan pesado como el mío-

Neville lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

-Estas de broma. Tú trabajo es una pasada. Además te la pasas morreando todo el día, Nott es el que siempre hace la mayor parte del trabajo-

-No me quites créditos. Antes de tu amorcito Nott, estoy yo quien soy tu amigo-

-Ya basta, cada vez que hablo contigo sale a colación ese tema- fue bajando la voz –No hagas que Seamus y Ron se enteren, son capaces de ir a molestar a Nott-

-Jajaja lo sé. Lo sé-

-¿Y qué tal con el hurón?-

-Horrible, Nev. Un día es tan…no sé…lindo…y al día siguiente se comporta como el patán que solía ser cuando éramos más jóvenes-

-Tal vez nunca dejo de ser ese patán, solo que tú no te quieres dar cuenta. Te voy a ser sincero. Lo que pasó ayer entre ustedes estuvo mal, él tiene novia y además te rechazó declarando no ser gay. ¿Por qué ahora te esta rondando de esa manera?-

-…- Neville era su Pepe grillo…su conciencia.

-Harry, no peques de ingenuo, no caigas en su juego-

-Pero… cómo quieres que no lo haga cuando él es mi…-

-El no es el único hombre, ¿sabes? Justo hoy estas aquí por otro, date una oportunidad, Harry-

-Cedric no quiere nada conmigo-

-Jajaja tonto, te estuvo coqueteando toda la noche-

-No es cierto-

-Sí que lo es. O sino que confianzas como para que te dejara dormir sobre él-

Qué decir antes eso. Neville era un cotilla camuflado en piel del amigo preocupado quien siempre se topaba con sus (las de Harry) "escenitas" comprometedoras.

-¿Unos dulces?-

-Seamus, ¿dónde te habías metido?- el susodicho se sentó junto a Harry

-Fui a comprar unos bocadillos. Los niños están muy inquietos, y Ron está en las nubes-

-Debió ser duro ver la camioneta-

-Fue horrible jajaja Ron se desmayo-

-¿Tan mal es la cosa?- preguntó Harry compadeciéndose de la situación de su amigo

-Lo llevamos al taller y según cálculos hechos por el mecánico la reparación le saldrá como unos 10mil galeones-

-Eso es excesivo, con eso nos podemos comprar un carro nuevo-

-Lo mismo le dije, pero el problema es que las piezas son importadas, y la camioneta era de lujo. Además no le puede devolver a su hermano un carro de diez mil galeones, cuando la camioneta que le dejo vale más de cincuenta mil-

-Ron no tiene esa cantidad por el momento ¿cierto?-

-La respuesta es obvia, Harry-

-Yo le ayudare. También fue culpa mía- la verdad es que ya lo tenía planeado desde que viera la destrozada pieza

-Yo también pondré algo- apoyo Neville mirando a Seamus

-No me mires así. Es obvio que yo también voy a colaborar. Justo estoy en un negocio que me dejara mucho efectivo-

-Es el motivo de tus "madrugadas"-

-Exacto. Dentro de muy poco verán de lo que Seamus Finnegan es capaz-

-Espero que no sea nada ilegal-

-Vamos Nev, hoy en día el negocio oscuro es algo normal. Total lo que vale es el dinero-

-¿Estas insinuando que estas metido en algo peligros?- Ahora sí que Harry se estaba preocupando por su amigo

-Vendo crack- los miró durante unos segundos

Al principio quisieron creer que era una mala pasada por parte del castaño, pero la poca normal seriedad con la que lo había dicho indicaba que iba en serio.

Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando seriamente.

–Los trafico escondidos dentro de mis esculturas. Ya he mandado unos cuantos a Budapest, el próximo envió será dentro de unos días hacia Pakistán- se metió a la boca un caramelo de limón –Tengo una deuda grande…peor de la que tiene Harry por lo de su auto…sino pago me van hacer algo-

-Seamus…yo…- Neville no sabía que decirle –Si necesitabas el dinero…-

-Nos lo hubieras dicho- continuo Harry –Somos tus amigos, no dejaríamos que nada te pasara-

-¿Por qué haz callado durante todo este tiempo?-

-El mundo de las drogas es algo muy peligroso Seamus-

De repente se escucho una fuerte carcajada.

-Jajaja ¿en serio se creyeron eso?-

-No vuelvas hacer eso…en serio nos preocupamos por ti- le hablo un molesto Neville.

Harry solo sonreía ante tal hecho. La verdad es que no se había tragado el cuento ¿Budapest? ¿Pakistán? Seamus siempre había sido malo en geografía. En casi todas las preguntas que le hacían de países en los exámenes escritos u orales, él siempre ponía esos dos.

-¿Entonces cual es ese negocio tan importante?-

-Ya lo sabrán, muy pronto lo sabrán-

-¡Están saliendo los jugadores!-

Se escuchó el gritó en conjunto de los gemelos. De los seis, ellos eran los más emocionados. Ron estaba en otro mundo, si la gente lo viera en ese estado, dudarían de que él fuera cien por ciento fanático de los Gold Lion's. Simplemente estaba volado.

Como habían dicho los niños, los equipos hacían su aparición en el campo de juego. Los leones salieron corriendo, dando claras muestras de ser lo campeones. Las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar. Después de unos minutos fueron las serpientes las que hicieron su aparición. Recibieron ovaciones por igual, y es que muchos eran amantes de las astutas serpientes, con su juego rudo y a veces tramposo.

Una vez concluido el protocolo, se dio inicio al partido. Para alivio de los jóvenes, Ron recupero su ánimo a lo largo del partido. Talvez fuera su fanatismo o el hecho de que ni en sueños se hubiera imaginado ver el partido de tan cerca. Además que recién en ese momento había asimilado que había conocido al equipo completo.

Neville había estado más pendiente de su móvil que del partido, mientras que Seamus se había unido a los efusivos gemelos, quienes no dejaban de gritar junto a un emocionado tío Ron. Harry simplemente permaneció sentado apreciando el partido. El juego estaba muy bueno y una parte de él se sentía cómoda en ese lugar. Definitivamente era mejor estar allí que encerrado en su piso junto a un odioso pero sexy Draco Malfoy.

El partido termino con un buen empate. Dos a dos. Ninguno de los equipos había querido dar su brazo a torcer, pero siendo un partido amistoso debían dejar la cosa por las buenas.

-¡Vayamos a los camerinos!- la iniciativa vino de parte de Seamus

-¡Sí! Hemos traído nuestras pelotas oficiales para que nos la autografíen- hablo Jerónimo, mientras extraía de su mochila su pelota al igual que su hermano

-Ya veo por que esas mochilas pesaban tanto- comentó Ron, quien había tenido que cargar las mochilas cuando los niños se cansaban

-Yo he traído un obsequio para el equipo- hablo Neville

-¿Dónde lo tienes?- Ron comenzó a examinarlo

-Tengo el bolso mágico de Mary Poppyn's, Ron- le dijo en broma mostrándole su mochila –Me lo compré ayer, en el callejón Diagon-

-¿Qué? ¿En serio puedes meter todo lo que quieras?-

¿Se hacía o era tonto? Esa era la pregunta que se hacían sus amigos. Talvez el accidente lo había afectado… ¡no!…un momento…Ron no se había golpeado la cabeza, sino la nariz.

-Eres un cabeza hueca, Ron- le hablo Harry, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Desde que llegaran al piso no se habían dirigido la palabra –Es obvio que es una broma-

-Claro que sé, que es una broma. No soy tan tonto-

-Pues no parecías serlo cuando estabas frente a Krum- lo molestó Seamus –No sabías qué hacer-

-¡Cállate, Seamus! Yo no me puse nervioso-

-No, para nada-

-No me puse nervioso, por que durante toda la noche se la pasó ignorándome- lo último lo dijo un tanto apenado –Ya han pasado cinco años, por qué lo sigue haciendo-

-Talvez lo molestaste en serio-

-O talvez no le caes bien, y lo hace para no tener que tratarte mal-

-Mejor me quedó con la idea de Harry, Nev. No sé por qué tus comentarios son tan directos-

-Vamos, yo solo trato de ser realista. Además qué tanto te molesta que Víctor Krum no te preste atención. Total ni fue tu amigo y tampoco te gusta, ¿no?-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Seamus miró inquisidoramente a Ron… ¡Ajá! Tenía la cara del mismo color que su cabello.

-¡A Ron le gusta Víctor Krum!-

-¡A tío Ron le gusta Víctor Krum!-

Tras repetir eso, los niños salieron rumbo a los vestidores junto a Seamus, mientras cantaban para martirio de Ron, la canción del árbol.

"Ron y Víctor, sentados en un árbol, haciéndose cositas, prohibidas para su edad"

-Harry- llamó a su amigo

-Dime-

-Esto es una pesadilla ¿cierto?-

-Claro que lo es, Ron. Todo es un sueño, todo es producto de tu imaginación. Tu familia no te abandono, no eres niñera de tus sobrinos, no destrozaste la camioneta de Bill y no te volviste a encontrar con Víctor Krum- Ron lo miró agradecido, y Harry simplemente le sonrío sereno.

Partieron rumbo a los vestidores de los leones. Durante el recorrido fueron conversando de distintos temas, y para alivio de Ron, se enteró de que sus amigos lo ayudarían con la reparación de la camioneta. Un peso menos para su molida espalda.

Llegaron a su destino diez minutos después. La entrada estaba atestada de periodistas. Todos quería escuchar las declaraciones de los jugadores sobre el partido, así como detalles del accidente del que fueran participes la noche anterior.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer en la carretera?-

-Ya se los dijimos, no fue nada grave. Un leve choque contra otro vehiculo. No hubo heridos graves ni muertos, nada del otro mundo- respondió Jonathan Banks

-¿Quiénes eran lo pasajeros del BMW?-

-Esa es información reservada-

-¿A caso eran conocidos suyos?-

-Creo que esas preguntas están de más en estos momentos, señorita Rita- se acerco Cedric –Estamos muy cansados, las entrevistas en estos momentos son inoportunas-

-Pero…-

La mujer quiso seguir preguntando, pero la presencia de los guardias de los leones se lo impidió. Necesitaba más información acerca del accidente, sabía por fuente muy buenas de que los pasajeros del BMW eran conocidos de los leones, debía saber la identidad de los mismos. Eso sería una primicia.

Los medios fueron desalojados poco a poco de la entrada de los vestidores, pero antes de salir por completo, la cámara de Corazón de Bruja capturo el momento justo cuando Cedric Digory saludaba de forma bastante efusiva a un moreno de ojos verdes.

-Esta prohibida la entrada- un inmenso hombre se interpuso en el camino de los jóvenes

-¡Harry!- Cedric se acercó donde estaban los chicos, haciéndole un gesto al gorila de que él los conocía –Viniste- esta vez no se pudo contener y lo rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, ante la mirada maliciosa de Nev y Ron.

-Cedric- ruborizado, respondió el saludo

-En serio, gracias por venir- reticentemente se separo de la cercanía que le brindaba el abrazo –Weasley, Longbotton ¿qué tal?-

-Hola Cedric- lo saludó Ron –Felicitaciones por el campeonato-

-Gracias. Ayer no pudimos hablar mucho…estabas en shock –

-Vale, eso ya pasó- le dijo un avergonzando y a la vez molesto Ron

-Era broma, Ron. Por cierto, tus sobrinos están dentro, supongo que los estas buscando-

-Claro, gracias- Ron hizo además de irse, pero volvió su rostro hacía Digory –Por cierto, te voy a estar viendo-

-Vaya eso fue directo, ¿Tanto se nota?- le preguntó a Nev, quien simplemente le sonrío para luego meterse a los vestidores

-¿Qué quiso decir Ron con eso?- pregunto inocente Harry

-Nada, son tonterías- Harry quiso replicar, pero Cedric cambio el tema drásticamente – ¿Te gusto el partido?-

-Lo disfruté, no te lo puedo negar. Pero esperaba ver triunfar a los Gold Lion's. Cierta persona me prometió unos cuantos goles-

-Jajaja bueno, metí uno de los tantos, y por supuesto que era dedicado a ti, Harry-

-No lo dudo- se quedaron mirando unos segundos – ¿No te cambias?- le dijo mirando de arriba abajo a Cedric, quien aun llevaba el uniforme del equipo

-¿Tantas ganas de verme en las duchas?-

-¡Cedric!- bramo ofendido

-Era broma- le sonrió encantador –Ven, entra- Harry fue conducido al interior de los vestidores.

Claro, los vestidores de los Gold Lion's. ¿Eran jugadores de soccer o modelos nudistas? Por que el que anduvieran en cueros por todo el lugar, sabiéndose conocedores de que tenían visitas, no era nada normal.

Pero no se podía negar que estar allí, rodeado de todos esos esculturales cuerpos era algo grandioso, era como estar entre dioses…o bueno, eso es lo que pensaba Seamus. Ya había captado a algunos prospectos para sus próximas esculturas.

Neville se había sentado en una esquina tratando de ignorar el hecho de estar rodeado de tantos hombres desnudos. Era gay, pero solo le gustaba un hombre en particular; y el mirar a otros no era muy de su agrado.

Ron, por otro lado, estaba más que rojo. Lo peor de todo era que sus dos sobrinos estaban sentados en las bancas junto a Víctor Krum y CIA, quienes estaban ya bañaditos, pero en toallas. Toallas que a las justas les cubrían sus partes púdicas.

-Entonces quedamos para el jueves- les hablaba Krum

-¡Claro!- exclamaron los niños

-¡Niños!- Ron los llamó, incapaz de acercarse –Ya es hora de irnos, ya es tarde-

-Tío Ron, ¿no sabes?- los niños fueron al alcance de su tío, dejando a los jugadores cambiarse.

-Víctor nos ha invitado a ir con él al estreno de "Larry Jotter y la piedra filosofal"-

-¿No es genial?

-¿Cómo?- Ron estaba más que molesto.

Y no era para más. Los niños tenían apenas seis años, y el que un hombre de veinte cinco los invitara al cine así como así era extraño. Durante esas semanas él era el tutor de los pequeños, así que a donde fueran ellos, él iría. E irían si es que él quería.

-No van-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡¿Por qué?!-

-Yo soy su tutor, niños. Ustedes no pueden tomar las dediciones que quieran así por así-

-Pero no vamos con ningún desconocido-

-Vamos a ir con Víctor-

-Apenas conocen a Víctor desde ayer- Ron los miraba severamente –Él debió de consultarlo conmigo antes. No van, y esta decidido- y la seriedad con la que lo dijo aplaco cualquier intención de reclamo por parte de los niños –Ahora vallan a despedirse y a decir que no pueden ir, los espero afuera-

Los niños obedecieron a su tío. Ron salio del vestidor.

-¿No crees que estas siendo muy duro con ellos?- Harry se acerco por detrás, ya para ese momento habían olvidado su riña del día anterior –No han parado de hablar durante todo el día de esa película, "Larry Jotter y la piedra filosofal"-

-No quiero ser el tío que los complace en todo o mejor dicho el tío que se deja manipular. Ellos saben que me tienen que pedir permiso antes, además qué hace Krum invitando a los niños de esa manera ha sabiendas de que son mis sobrinos-

-Bueno…- en eso tenía razón

-Con migo no se juega más, compañero. Ya estoy harto de que me tomen el pelo. En caso Krum quiera llevar realmente a los niños, debe venir y pedírmelo a mi y…-

-De paso llevarte a ti, ¿cierto?-

-Pues es obvio. No voy a dejar a los niños con él-

-Todo por que quieres salir con Krum- le dijo burlonamente Seamus saliendo de los vestidores con varias tarjetas personales de los jugadores –Por que a Ronald Bilius Weasley le gusta Víctor Krum- claro que lo último lo dijo solo para que fuera escuchado por ellos tres

-Jajaja Seamus tiene razón- acompaño Harry –Admite que lo haces por eso-

-Claro que no- Ron estaba rojo de furia –Lo que dije es en serio. Además aunque me gustara Krum, nunca mezclaría eso con el tema de los niños, es algo aparte-

-Ósea confiesas que te gusta Krum-

-¡No! No me gusta. Deja de joder Seamus, yo…-

-Weasley-

Y hablando del Rey de Roma.

-Krum, buenas noches-

-Buenas- traía de la mano a los niños –Creo que te contaron acerca de mi invitación-

-Sí, así lo hicieron. Y espero te hallan dicho que no podrán ir-

-Ya lo hicieron-

-Bien, entonces creo que no hay nada más de que hablar- Ron miro a los niños –Vamos, ya es tarde- los niños se soltaron de Víctor lanzándole miradas de resignación. Miradas que derritieron el corazón de Krum.

-Pero aun así insisto en llevarlos- deteniendo la marcha del pelirrojo –En serio me gustaría que fueran conmigo. Claro, con tu consentimiento-

Bueno ahora sí las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. Seamus y Harry se hicieron a un lado para darles privacidad, ja o mejor dicho un ambiente propicio para la "reconciliación".

-Tú también puedes venir con nosotros-

Ron puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Ese hombre estaba loco? Se supone que lo había estado ignorando durante tanto tiempo, y ahora por una estupidez dejaba ese hecho de lado.

-Seamus ¿puedes llevarte a los niños?-

-Claro- Seamus tomó las manos de los gemelos para llevárselos a la cafetería, donde seguro estaba Neville.

Harry se quedó quistecito en su lugar. No vaya a ser que su amigo perdiera el control.

-Krum, creo que no estas entendiendo las cosas-

-Las entiendo perfectamente, Weasley- frío, muy frío –Entiendo que seas un egoísta inmaduro que antepone tus problemas sobre lo mejor para los niños-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eres un cínico! Haz sido tú el que me ha estado evitando durante tanto tiempo. Es obvio que me ponga así. Son mis sobrinos.-

-Te ignoro a ti, no a tus sobrinos- duro, un golpe muy duro –Llevaré a los gemelos al estreno, y tú también iras para que no digas que los quiero raptar. Pero eso no quitara el hecho de que no quiero tu amistad, ni nada que tenga que ver con tu persona. Solo por los niños. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros-

Ron tenía ganas de negarse…pero…pero él sabía lo emocionados que estaban los pequeños con la película. Se les partiría el corazón, si es que ya no les había sucedido. Lo haría solo por los niños. Total eran sus engreídos, por más que lo quisiera negar. Él era el tiíto Ron…el esclavito.

-Está bien. Por los niños- aun que claro, era tan ingenuo –El jueves-

-Los recogeré a las seis de la tarde- y se fue dejando a un molesto Ron

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-Una idiotez-

-Vaya forma de ignorarte-

-Como sea, solo lo hice por lo niños…-

-Ya pero…-

-Hablemos en casa, estoy algo cansado-

-Ve yendo tú. He quedado con Cedric-

-¿Cómo? ¿Una cita? Pensé que estabas detrás de Draco-

-Uno, no es una cita, solo iremos a conversar un rato. Y dos, yo no estoy detrás de Draco. Él es cuento del pasado-

-Claro, por eso te pasas suspirando por él cada que vez una foto de cuando salían de paseo o mejor aun, cuando vez tu obra esa-

-Mejor vete, creo que el cansancio te hace hablar tonterías-

-Admítelo-

-No hay nada que admitir. A hora vete, seguro que los niños están llorando de pena-

-Tienes razón, espero que no me odien-

-No creo. Adiós-

-Sí, adiós. Y no llegues tarde-

Ron se alejo lentamente. Harry se quedo ensimismado mirando el rumbo que había tomado su amigo.

-Ya estoy listo- Cedric salio arreglado de los vestidores -¿Nos vamos?-

-Claro- comenzando a caminar hacía el parqueo -¿A dónde iremos?

-Iremos al Mac Donald's- dijo un risueño Cedric –Tengo ganas de atiborrarme de comida chatarra-

-Pensé que los deportistas no comían esas cosas-

-Bueno, una vez al año no hace daño-

-Lo mismo dicen los obsesos…todos los días-

-¿Me estas diciendo gordo?-

-Para nada-

Y siguieron con su charla hasta llegar al parqueo.

Cedric no tenía un auto, ni una camioneta. Tenía una moto deportiva de color negro con flamas adornándolo "Saeta de Fuego" era el nombre de tremenda maravilla. Todo un lujo, que un deportista famoso como él podía costear.

Oportunamente Cedric había llevado dos cascos, por lo que le ofreció el que fuera de color rojo con dorado a Harry, quedándose el con el azul metálico. El castaños subió e invito a Harry a montarse tras él. Un poco reticente, el moreno subió. No le gustaban los autos de carrera, y tampoco las peligrosas motos.

-Sujétate- le dijo Cedric

Harry coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Cedric. Siempre tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. El castaño al ver lo que hacía su compañero sonrió para sus adentros, y tras un unos rápidos movimientos coloco ambas manos de Harry en su abdomen.

-De aquí es más seguro-

Arrancó a toda velocidad. Durante el camino sintió como se tensaba Harry, por lo que aminoro la velocidad y dirigió una de sus manos hacía su abdomen, mejor dicho hacían las manos de Harry, las cuales cogió fuertemente tratando de darle confianza. No lo esperaba, pero el moreno le respondió en gesto.

Llegaron al fast food minutos después. Entre risas y gestos poco comunes en simples conocidos bajaron de la moto y entraron al lugar.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que habían sido fotografiados desde que estuvieran en el parqueo. Fotografiados por las hábiles y escurridizas cámaras del Corazón de Bruja. La sección farandulera del que fuera el diario El Profeta. Corazón de Bruja, enamorado de inventar una y mil historias de amor acerca de los famosos.

Era más que seguro que para el día siguiente la salida de Cedric Digory de los Gold Lion's y su "amigo cariñoso" serían el dime que te diré.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:** J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todos lose ideas sobre Harry Potter. Solo los tomo prestados.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews. respondiendo a uno de ellos...pues es necesario hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes, ya que sin eso no sería posible conseguir lo que tengo planeado en el futuro. Por otro lado, aun no sé bien si Harry se quedará con Cedric o con Draco, todo depende como se desarrolle la historia en realidad y las cosas que se ocurra. Besos y abrazos a todos.

**Capítulo VI**

Eran las siete de la mañana en punto. Ya era hora de que los flojos y no tan flojos estuvieran despabilándose para aprovechar el precioso día lunes que se veía por la ventana. Había un sol radiante, los pajarillos volaban como locos mientras cantaban sus alegres melodías y todo indicaba que ese día haría un clima templado, ni tan caliente ni tan frío. Todo era perfecto. Para Draco el día estaba comenzando de una manera espectacular, bueno él le estaba dando ese comenzar espectacular al día al lado de su novia.

Un polvo mañanero es lo mejor que puede existir en el mundo. ¿Café? ¿Ducha Fría?… ¡No! Lo mejor para el despertar es el sexo…y eso Draco lo sabía muy bien.

La noche anterior había llegado al departamento de Pansy sintiéndose mejor que nunca. Y es que sus planes con relación a Harry Potter estaban yendo mejor de lo que él hubiera imaginado. El que lo hubiera dejado sólo la noche anterior por irse dizque a una "cita" no le afectaba en mucho, total él tenía mejor cosas que hacer mientras su novia estuviera libre de trabajo.

Pansy Parkinson era la chica de su vida. Desde que la había conocido se sintió sumamente atraído hacía esa refinada chica. Su lizo cabello castaño oscuro, esos hechizantes ojos azules y esos delgados labios eran uno de sus más notables atributos. Pero claro sin dejar de lado ese cuerpo escultural del que era poseedora. No era la típica modelo anoréxica, no. Pansy tenía las cosas en donde debían estar. Era una mujer bien proporcionada sin llegar a ser una vulgaridad. Pansy era perfecta.

Claro perfecta físicamente…Pansy Parkinson tenía el mismo defecto que Draco Malfoy, el ego.

Como dicen por allí, "Dios los crea y ellos se juntan". Sí, talvez esa sea la frase exacta que se debía usar con respecto a la pareja que formaban. Ambos sabían como era el otro, y era por eso que se ponían límites mutuamente…aunque de vez en cuando se les salía de control.

Los dos eran ambiciosos respecto a sus carreras, y bueno a la vida en general. Sabían aprovechar cada oportunidad que se les presentara. Y ese era el motivo por el que se separaban tan seguido, Draco por las carreras, y Pansy por sus múltiples contratos.

Todos los veían como la pareja perfecta. Bellos, ricos y muchas cosas más. Pero…pero en esa relación faltaban más cosas. Cosas que ellos, siendo como eran, dejaban a un lado.

¿Amor? Pues sí, decían que se querían.

¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? Pues el sexo no era malo.

¿Amistad? Siempre

¿Respeto? ¿Comunicación? Pues sí.

Y…y…y pues no nos vamos a pasar todo este tiempo lanzando una lluvia de sentimientos, valores o como se llamen…La cuestión es… ¿Realmente estaba juntos por que se necesitaban? Es decir ¿Eran almas gemelas, y-o todo ese cuento aburrido que dicen del amor?

Pues hasta ahora, no había duda.

Y ahí estaban. La parejita del año. En esa enorme cama King Size. Desnudos y revueltos.

-Más Draco más…ahhh…- se movía cadenciosa, tratando de que el contacto se hiciera más profundo.

-Pansy…me vengo- cada vez más y más fuerte, más rápido. Le dolía la espalda por los arañazos que le hiciera su novia en la espalda…eso era sexo duro.

-Ahhh…- y le mordió el hombro…toda una zorra en la cama.

Una última estocada, para después terminar derramando todo su liquido dentro de la cavidad de su novia. ¡Sí, Hasta el fondo!…bueno eso es lo que Draco hubiera deseado, ya que condoncito manda, y hasta donde él dice se entra.

Draco salio lentamente del cuerpo de Pansy, mientras esta desprendía sus piernas de la cintura de su "novio" ¿Por qué se iban a casar, no?…En fin, una vez que cada uno estuvo en su respectivo lado de la cama dio comienzo a la típica conversación pos-copulación.

-Eso estuvo bien, Draco- le dijo recuperando la respiración

-¿Bien? Solo ¿Bien?- le pregunto al tiempo que se ponía de lado para mirarla.

-Tú ya sabes que estuvo más que bien Draco. No seas vanidoso-

-Pues dímelo, me gusta que me digan lo bueno que soy en la cama- los ojos se le encendían

-Lo eres amor, lo eres-

-Claro que lo soy-

Lo era, claro. Pero ¿no se aburrían de estar siempre en la del misionero?…Bueno, Draco se aburría a veces, pero a Pansy no le gustaba mucho hacerlo…pues hacerlo por atrás, cosa que a Draco le fascinaba (¿y dice que no es gay?)…auque el sexo oral era algo que ambos disfrutaban,…ya vale, solo Draco disfrutaba. Pansy daba unas mamadas excelentes, ella tenía el tamaño de boca ideal para hacérselo a Draco, o bueno eso es lo que él decía. Pero a Pansy no le gustaba mucho hacer eso, lo complacía de vez en cuando. Cuando necesitaba algo del rubio. Y Draco…a Draco no le gustaba mucho hacerle sexo oral a Pansy, ni a Pansy ni a ninguna otra mujer. ¿Meter la lengua en ese hueco?…Sí, Draco pensaba eso… ¡Qué Gay!…y aun no se daba cuenta.

-Pansy, creo que ya deberíamos dejar de lado el condón-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loco!- se levantó como un resorte de la cama

-Pero…-

-Draco, a mi no me gusta hacerlo de esa manera…además puedo quedar embarazada, y Yo no quiero quedar embarazada-

-Pues a mi no me gusta usar condón, pero siempre lo hago para complacerte. Y el que quedes embarazada es un tema que tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptar. Cuando nos casemos tendremos hijos, un heredero para los Malfoy-

-Pues será cuando yo lo decida. Tener un hijo arruinaría mi carrera, Dray- se paseo por la habitación como dios tuvo la osadía de mandarla al mundo –Un hijo no está en mis planes, por lo menos por…por unos 10años-

-Para ese entonces serás una vieja menopausia- le dijo socarrón, recibiendo de vuelta un cojín que la chica le lanzara.

-Muy gracioso, mira como me río- se dio medía vuelta y se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

Draco se quedó en la cama, mirando anhelante la puerta por donde Pansy había desaparecido.

Las cosas iban bien o bueno eso es lo que él quería pensar. No se quería dar cuenta, pero las cosas eran rutinarias, ya parecían un matrimonio de cincuenta años que nunca pudo tener hijos…hijos…hijos, ese era un punto débil en la relación. Draco quería tener hijos, no solo por darle un heredero a su familia, sino por que quería sentir lo que era ser un padre, amar a algo que tenía parte de ti y de la persona que más amabas en tu vida.

Había elegido a Pansy. Ella era la indicada. Quería un hijo…una familia…quería que Pansy le ayudara a formar esa realidad.

Por que debajo del ególatra, egoísta, malo, mentiroso, estafador, guapo, aventurero, atlético, rico y etc etc etc que era Draco Malfoy, se encontraba un alma anhelante de amor verdadero, de felicidad, de estabilidad y de…y de todo lo que significara estar con tú familia…tu compañera para toda la vida y tus hijos…

Draco Malfoy también tenía sueños…

Como era costumbre, cuando se quedaba en casa de Pansy, se sentó en el comedor en espera del desayuno. Pansy carecía de sentido culinario, por lo que esperaba que la muchacha de servidumbre le sirviera todo lo que él, como un Malfoy, necesitaba. Pansy también se encontraba sentada en el comedor, justo frente a Draco.

-Entonces le dije a Jeremy que si quería qué hiciera ese trabajo, me debían pagar el doble- tomó un sorbo de su zumo de naranja –Y el muy tonto aceptó jajaja debiste de verlo Dray, prácticamente me había estado rogando para que me pusiera unos simples sombreros de la colección- la chica se metió un pedazo de tocino en su boca de urraca…digo en su finísima boca.

-Qué interesante- entiéndase el sarcasmo…bueno Draco trato de que sonara normal.

-Por cierto Dray, ¿cómo va lo de La orden del…del…águila?-

-Del Fénix, La orden del fénix-

-Bien, eso-

-Bien- bebió de su taza –Todo indica que me quedaré con la compañía, y por ende en la ciudad-

-Eso es genial, Dray- la chica le extiende la mano, y es correspondida –Ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos-

-Nos podremos casar-

-Claro…sí…eso también- pero Draco no se daba cuenta de lo que Pansy pensaba realmente.

Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente, conversando de una y de otra cosa. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la sirvienta.

-Señorita Pansy, acaba de llegar el periódico- le extendió el número del Profeta

-Dale eso a Dray, yo prefiero el Corazón de Bruja-

La muchacha acató las órdenes de su jefa, para luego retirarse. La pareja se quedo en el comedor, cada uno entretenido en su material de lectura.

No habían pasado ni cinco segundos, cuando el grito explosivo de la "finísima" Pansy provoco que el rubio rompiera una parte de su periódico.

-¡Draco, mira! ¡Tu hermano!-

¿Hermano? Él no tenía ningún hermano.

-¡Mira!-Pansy le pasó la sección llamada Corazón de Bruja –Es Harry-

-Él no es mi hermano- Draco tomó lentamente el objeto –Yo soy un Malfoy, no compares-

-Pero si es lindo, y más lindo se le ve en esas fotos- la chica emocionada le señalaba el objeto

¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos?

Rápidamente dirigió su vista hacía la pagina número… ¡No! Qué pagina ni que ocho cuartos…la portada…la primera hoja…

"Un amor furtivo en Mac Donald's: Cedric Digory y su amigo"

Después fotos, fotos en donde salía Harry…Harry y Cedric Digory…

Foto 1: Los dos chicos en plena pista, bueno montados en una moto…el de atrás…el del casco rojo y dorado abrazaba al del casco azul…el de casco azul lo tenía garrado de las manos.

Foto 2: Una moto, un chico castaño al lado de esta…mejor dicho un chico castaño ayudando a bajar a un nicho moreno…ayudándolo bajar como si fuera una chica…tenía sus manos en su cintura…y el otro…el otro lo agarraba de los hombros…parecía un abrazo cariñoso.

Foto 3: El castaño y el moreno frente a frente en la puerta del…del Mac Donald's…el primero con una mano en el rostro del segundo, y el segundo con su mano en el rostro del castaño.

Foto 4: Los mismos chicos sentados en una de las mesas del fast food, siendo más específicos en las mesas de la zona de juegos…sentados frente a frente…cada uno con una bandeja…pero…pero el castaño estaba prácticamente sobre la mesa…bueno estaba inclinado hacía delante, hacía el moreno…con una servilleta en la mano…le limpiaba la boca al moreno.

Foto 5: El castaño y el moreno, sentados en una de las bancas en la entrada del local… sentados uno al lado del otro…el castaño tiene un helado de vainilla en barquillo en su mano izquierda…el moreno comiendo el helado de manos del castaño…ambos sonriendo.

Foto 6: Ambos chicos en la puerta de un edificio…el castaño en la moto y el moreno parado a su lado…el castaño tiene el casco puesto…y el rostro del moreno esta inclinado hacía el rostro de su compañero…su mano izquierda mantiene arriba los lentes del casco…están muy juntos… ¿el casco realmente esta puesto del todo?…desde la frente hasta la nariz se ve un espacio, pero…pero de la nariz para abajo…no hay separación.

-¡Es un beso!- chilló Pansy emocionada, mejor dicho morbosa…eso es morbo.

Y claro, Draco estaba que no se lo creía. Se le había secado la boca, no tenía palabras, el corazón se le estaba parando…él…él…ya no era Draco Malfoy…

"Soy Rita, su mejor e incondicional amiga, siempre trayéndoles las noticias de la farándula tal como son…

Creo que las imágenes que mis excelentes fotógrafos han tomado lo dicen todo. Cedric Digory, una de las estrellas de los Gold Lion's, ha mostrado claras pruebas de su bisexualidad.

Ayer en la noche, después del amable partido contra las serpientes, nuestro joven talento fue visto saliendo del estadio acompañado por un joven moreno de unos veinte cinco años, al que aun se ha identificado como Harry Potter. (Foto 1)

La Saeta de Fuego fue su trasporte hacia el concurrido fast food, en donde pasaron su velada (Foto 2). Según declaraciones de algunos testigos, la pareja iba muy acaramelada y no dejaban de reírse de cualquier cosa (Foto 4). Y como han apreciado en las fotos Digory y el joven moreno se ven muy enamorados, sus muestras de cariño son sin duda alguna, señales del "noviazgo" que hay entre estos dos (Foto 3).

Parece ser que la relación de estos jóvenes proviene desde tiempo atrás, es decir no es algo que surgió de la noche a la mañana…hay una historia de amor tras todo esto. A ver queridos lectores si recuerdan los rumores que surgieran alrededor de Digory unos años atrás, rumores en donde se hablaba de un Cedric Digory muy bien acompañado de otro joven al que lamentablemente no se le pudo identificar. Pues bien, parece ser que el joven Harry Potter era aquel misterioso "amigo". Estas pruebas son claras señales de la relación que hoy en día mantienen ambos muchachos.

Muchas celebridades femeninas han pasado por brazos de Digory, pero es claro que el prefiere a los de su mismo sexo, y es que con ninguna de sus otras parejas se le ha visto dando esas muestras de afecto en público (Foto 5)

El amor se respira en el aire, y nosotros "Corazón de Bruja" les prometemos mantenerlos al tanto de esta tierna historia de amor (Foto 6)".

-"De esta tierna historia de amor"…te lo tenías muy bien escondido, Harry- comenzó a hablar Seamus

-Pero…todo eso…yo…-

-¡Harry!- un exaltado Ron no se creía lo que veía en la revista –Compañero, ¿qué es todo esto?-

-Yo no soy novio de Cedric- se defendió rojo como un tomate

-Claro, a todos nosotros nos tratas y sonríes así- Neville los acompaño en la mesa dejando delante de los niños dos sendos recipientes de leche con cereales en forma de dinosaurios

-Todo es un mal entendido, yo no estoy dando muestras de "amor"- dijo señalando una de las fotos –Todo tiene una explicación lógica-

-Sí, claro- Seamus recortaba las fotografías –Las pondré en nuestro álbum de fotos y pondré sobre las mismas "El primer novio de Harry"- y comenzó a reírse

-No es gracioso Seamus- el moreno comenzó a hundirse en su asiento –Esto es horrible, una pesadilla-

-Vamos, anímate- Ron trataba de sacarlo de ese letargo –Total, ¿quien lee estas cosas? Nadie las compra-

-Te recuerdo que viene junto al Profeta. Es gratis- Neville le daba vueltas a su café, pero tarde se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía Harry…se trato de rectificar –Jajaja pero sí, nadie lo lee…lo botan-

-Claro, lo botan como nosotros- dijo mientras miraba a Seamus, él siempre leía esa horrible cosa

-Bueno, él es un caso aparte- trato de convencerlo Ron –Niños terminen de una vez su desayuno- le dijo a los pequeños que estaban más atentos a la televisión

-Como lo serán miles de fanáticas de este tipo de cosas- de nuevo Neville siendo un ancla a la realidad. Ron lo miró seriamente, haciendo que Nev reaccionara –Jajaja pero a esas no creo que les importe mucho esto-

Nada que estuviera en primera página podía ser importante.

-Pero mi estimado Harry- Seamus capto la atención de sus compañeros –No me negaras lo que muestran todas estas fotos-

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar las figuras. Vaya que esos fotografos eran unos condenándoos profesionales. Habían tomado las fotos en los momentos más comprometedores.

"Te quiero yo, y tú a mi. Somos una familia feliz…"

-Niños le bajan al televisor- les regaños Ron

-Pero tío, es Barney- le habló Sebastián

-Sí Ron, deja que veamos en paz a Barney- Harry trataba de cambiar el tema disimuladamente

-De esta no te escapas, Potter- Ron le arrebató el mando a Jerónimo

-¡Oye!- se quejó el pequeño

-Aquí se hace lo que yo diga- le amonesto –A hora terminen su desayuno-

-Malo- fue lo último que se escucho por parte de los niños, al tiempo que comían su rico cereal "Dino-dino".

-Ahora sí, cuéntanos- le exigió Ron

-Pues…-

-Tiene que ser con lujo de detalles, así me lo puedo imaginar todo jajaja-

-Seamus, eso sonó sumamente pervertido- le amonestó Neville, mientras le limpiaba la boca a uno de los niños

-Vasta, dejen que cuente- Ron se acomodo en su silla al tiempo que le untaba más mantequilla al pan

-Bueno, Cedric y yo salimos rumbo al Mac Donald's…-

Y así, Harry les contó todo "con lujo de detalles". Desde que salieran del estadio, hasta el momento en que el campeón lo dejara en la puerta del piso.

Las fotos no mentían, realmente habían sucedido esas cosas, pero nada era lo que la gente se estaba imaginando. Todo tenía su verdadera explicación.

La primera imagen no era más que un viaje en moto, es normal que el conductor trate de brindarle confianza al pasajero para que no sienta miedo. Bueno…pero viendo bien la fotografía, no era necesario que se agarraran de las manos, ¿no es cierto?

La segunda imagen no es lo que parece. Él no se le esta tirando encima a Cedric, ni tampoco era un abrazo cariñoso. Él había perdido el equilibrio, a quien no le pasa eso bajando de una moto tan grande como lo era la Saeta de Fuego…Aun que pensándolo bien, solo un idiota pierde el equilibrio. Para que negar, él se había tirado sobre Cedric.

La tercera imagen. Bueno hacía frío. Habían estado conversando acerca del clima y pues Cedric le había puesto una mano en la cara para demostrarle lo helado que estaba, y él pues lo imito para que viera que estaban en las mismas…Claro, ¿cuándo dos chicos se tocan la cara en público mirándose frente a frente? Sí, demasiado obvio.

La cuarta imagen. ¿Quién no se ha ensuciado comiendo un Big Mac? Vamos esas cosas se van desarmando conforme las comes, es inevitable el mancharte ¿verdad?…Pero bastaba con que Cedric le dijera de la mancha, no que se inclinara a limpiársela él mismo. Sí, y a Harry le había gustado.

La quinta imagen. Él también tenía su helado, bueno había tenido su helado pero se le había caído. Sí, un idiota. La cuestión es que Cedric le estaba invitando del suyo. Sonreían por que Cedric le había estado haciendo unas bromas acerca de lo tonto que había sido su accidente con el helado…Vale, pero que dos chicos compartan un helado, y que además uno de ellos come de la mano del otro, ¿novios? Eso es lo que se da ha entender.

La sexta imagen. ¡No era un Beso! ¡No! Era simplemente una muestra de cariño entre dos amigos. Él estaba molestando a Cedric y…y…Ya, para que negarlo, ¡Sí! había sido un beso ¡Pero no en boca! Ni siquiera se habían tocado del todo, el casco los estaba separando…

-Jajaja pero Harry jajaja es que todo es tan obvio- Seamus no dejaba de reírse de las pobres explicaciones de su amigo

-¡No lo es!- Harry quería convencerse a sí mismo.

-No te exaltes Harry, no creo que la gente le tome mucha importancia a las cosas que dice esa tal Rita, muchas veces se ha descubierto la sarta de mentiras que dice- lo trataba de confortar Neville –Ánimo-

-Sí, compañero. Nada malo va a pasar, además son solo unas fotos y un artículo barato-

Mientras Harry había estado entretenido contándoles su "fantástica" cena, los niños habían aprovechado para quitarle el control del TV a Ron. Cuando vieron que los adultos estaban lo suficientemente entretenidos, prendieron el aparato que estaba sobre la encimera. Lo prendieron sin imaginar que lo que les presentaría la TV sería la pesadilla de Harry.

"Entre otras noticias, el diario el profeta batió hoy su record de ventas. Hasta las ocho de la mañana el conocido diario habría vendido más de 100 mil copias. Según se ha dicho el repentino furor por conseguir el periódico se debería a la revista "Corazón de Bruja" la cual viene adherida gratuitamente al diario.

El articulo presentado en primera plana de dicha revista, "Un amor furtivo en Mac Donald's: Cedric Digory y su amigo" es el motivo por el cual miles de personas están adquiriendo los ejemplares del diario y su revista. Los detalles del articulo están siendo publicados en diversas paginas de Internet, así como otras fotos que indican el romance del joven jugador con su misterioso acompañante, Harry Potter…"

-Ya acabo Barney, a mi no me gusta ver las noticias-

-Cambia al canal 2, debe estar dando los Power Rangers-

Pero en el canal dos ya había dado comienzo a un programa farandulero, en donde también se hablaba del supuesto romance que saliera publicado en la revista.

Claro, nadie se daría cuenta de lo que la tal Rita había escrito en esa condenada revista. Para ese momento, era más que probable que todo el país se estuviera imaginando cosas que no son alrededor de Cedric y él.

Después de muchos años, ese era el peor desayuno de su vida. Su vida…su vida… ¿Qué no podías seguir siendo un aburrido bibliotecario? ¿Por qué era que siempre llamaba problemas? ¿Qué les diría a sus padres? ¿A Draco?…Un momento… ¿A sus padres? ¿A Draco? …Era más que seguro de que a ninguno de esos les importaría mucho lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer con su vida, además no le debía ninguna explicación al rubio…como sí fuera su novio.

-¿Harry?- Ron trataba de sacar a su amigo de ese mundo alterno al que se había introducido

-¿Qué vas hacer?- la pregunta sensata de Neville

¿Qué iba hacer? Mejor dicho la pregunta sería ¿Qué debía hacer? No es que se sintiera bien siendo el punto de comidilla entre la gente de todo el país y esos programas de chismes, pero es que tampoco podía hacer mucho para impedirlo. Él no era una celebridad ni nada por el estilo, no podía hacer nada para acallar los chismes, el único capas era Cedric. Sí, era con el castaño con el que tenía que hablar, él tendría la solución.

Y como si de magia se tratara, el teléfono sonó…

-Yo voy- Seamus se levanto presuroso hacía el aparato –Diga-

-Hola, ¿se encontrara Harry?-

-¿De parte?-

-Soy Cedric-

-OH, claro el novio de Harry- Seamus comenzó a reírse

-¿Quién es Seamus?- preguntó Neville

-El novio de Harry- le respondió el chico sin tapar la bocina para que del otro lado escucharan lo que acababa de decir –Es para Harry-

El susodicho se levanto como una bala y corrió a recibir la llamada.

-¿Cedric?- preguntó tímidamente

-Harry. Dios, perdón. Yo no sabía que esto sucedería-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa-

-No quiero que te pongas nervioso amigo, así siempre son los medios. Solo quiero que sigas con tu vida como si nada, yo me encargare de arreglar las cosas…en serio lo siento-

-…pero la pasamos bien ¿no?-

-Jajaja claro- Cedric se había imaginado que recibiría una buena reprimenda por parte de Harry, pero parecía que las cosas eran diferentes –La pasamos bien…y…y me gustaría que se repitiera la salida-

Harry se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Parecía un adolescente. Y es que le había parecido muy tierno de parte de Cedric haberlo llamado para ver como estaba y para pedirle perdón por algo que no estaba en sus manos.

-A mi también- le respondió ya más sereno

-Toda esta semana voy a estar ocupado, pero podemos ir juntos al estreno de "Larry Jotter" a mi también me han invitado y pues aun no tengo con quien ir-

-¿El jueves?-

-Sí, el jueves. ¿Qué dices?- Cedric hablaba esperanzado. Interiormente había deseado que todo lo que se publico acerca del romance fuera real. Pero sabía que aun necesitaba ganarse el corazón de Harry para que los próximos artículos fueran cien por ciento reales.

-Iré. No estaría de más una mano para cuidar a los gemelos-

-Claro, Krum también ira con ellos y Weasley…será divertido-

-Sí. Cedric espero que esto no afecte tu carrera-

-No te preocupes, aun que no lo creas a la gente le fascinan estas cosas. Además ya todos sabían de mi bisexualidad, este ha sido solo una prueba…-

-No era una cita, era solo una salida de amigos-

-Una salida de amigos con un tierno beso de despedida- le hizo acordar Cedric

-Yo no llamaría beso a eso- le corrigió Harry –Tenías el casco puesto-

-Bueno, pero la intención es lo que vale-

-Somos amigos Cedric, solo amigos-

-Claro-

-Nos vemos el jueves- se le hacía tarde para ir a su trabajo

-Adiós Harry-

-Adiós Ced-

Y colgaron. Cedric más reticente que nunca. Escuchar la voz de Harry era como estar en el paraíso. Lo amaba, no había dudas. Lo quería para él, para cuidarlo y quererlo. Recuperaría a su Harry.

Después de colgar Harry se concentro en esquivar los mordaces comentarios de Seamus, quien no dejaba de fastidiarlo. Unos minutos después cada uno tomó rumbo hacía su trabajó, a excepción de Ron, quien se quedo en casa con los niños.

El día lunes pasó como cualquier otro lunes. En el trabajo Nott se encargo de que olvidara todo lo que le había sucedido el bendito fin de semana. No esperaba que Theodor lo molestara con respecto al tema Digory, pero se preguntaba una y otra vez si es que el chico leía revistas como esas o veía televisión. No recibió ni una sola llamada. Sus padres no se hicieron presentes, y no tuvo a Draco molestándolo con el tema de La orden del fénix. Todo era tan extraño.

El martes fue parecido al lunes. Salvo por el hecho de que ya se sentía mejor, ya que Cedric junto con sus agentes y demás había convocado a una conferencia de prensa explicando los lamentables comentarios que se cernían alrededor del él y su "amigo Harry". Había dejado claro que eran amigos, y que lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer solo concernían a ellos, como parte de su vida privada.

El miércoles prometía ser perfecto…prometía, pero no cumplía. Draco Malfoy había dado señales de vida. Lo había llamado para quedar de acuerdo en la carrera que le propusiera el día sábado. Hablaron por unos quince minutos, poniéndose de acuerdo en donde se vería y todo eso. Durante ese corto periodo no había salido el tema de las fotos ni nada que hubiera tenido que ver con "el romance". Por una parte Harry agradecía ese hecho, pero por otro lado le parecía muy extraño de que el rubio no lo estuviera molestando con respecto a eso…muy extraño.

El jueves llegó, y con él el estreno de "Larry Jotter y la piedra filosofal". Según habían acordado con Ron, saldrían de casa a las cuatro de la tarde, ya que debían pasar previamente por un centro de mascotas, en donde los niños habían dejado a su tortuga. Tenían que ir a firmar unos papeles y ver como estaba la pobrecilla. Como se sabe Harry trabajaba en la biblioteca hasta las siete de la noche, por lo que una vez más había dejado a Neville como su reemplazo. Longbotton se había negado una y otra vez, pero tras las suplicas de Harry no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Y pues allí estaba…

-Ese Potter es un holgazán, desaparece cuando se le da la gana. Si fuera por mí ya estaría en la calle- miraba exasperado una foto de Harry junto a los niños de la biblioteca

-Nott, ya es hora de los cuentos- Neville llegaba presuroso hacía el mostrador en donde Theodor lanzaba pestes a la imagen de su compañero de trabajo.

-Longbotton, ¿no sabes que está prohibido correr en la biblioteca?- la mirada fría de Nott lo decía todo.

-Yo…yo…-

-Avísame cuando aprendas ha hablar- Theo tomó el libro que leería en esa ocasión y comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón del cuenta cuentos

-Lo siento- fue el susurro que salio de la boca de Neville. Una disculpa que no fue oída por el frío chico. Ya no sabia que hacer, trataba de ser amable, amigable, pero parecía que eso alejaba más al chico. Tal vez debía darse por vencido, tal vez era mejor olvidarse de su tonto enamoramiento hacía Nott. Él solo veía en él lo peor, sus fallas.

Como siempre Nott leyó uno de sus sádicos cuentos. Todos los niños estaban excitadísimos con la historia de "Salazar el come niños". Neville se había sentado entre los niños, convirtiéndose automáticamente en el soporte de varios de ellos. Se sentía muy bien estar entre lo pequeños y ser la persona que los hiciera sentir protegidos de las tétricas palabras de Theo.

Una vez que Nott terminara su cuento, los niños miraron hacía Neville diciéndole en silencio de que era su turno. Neville no había preparado nada. Iba a negarse, pero la mirada fría y sin sentimientos que le mandara Nott, lo hizo cambiar de opinión. No quedaría como un idiota.

-Bueno, les contare la historia de Trevol-

-¿Quién es Trevol?- preguntaron varios niños a coro

-Trevol era una rana, una ranita muy torpe. Nada de lo que hacía le salía bien, y era la burla entre todos sus compañeros. Trevol estaba profundamente enamorado de Jade, una bella ranita que vivía muy cerca de su casa. Él siempre trataba de quedar bien frente a ella, la trataba como si de una princesa se tratase. Pero a pesar de todo ello Jade lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y cuando le prestaba atención solo lo hacía para decirle una palabra hiriente-

Mientras contaba la historia, Neville miraba disimuladamente a Nott. La historia se la estaba inventando en el momento, estaba relatando lo que le estaba sucediendo a él con respecto a Nott. Sonaba ridículo, pero era verdad. Solo esperaba que Theo no sospechara nada…aun que lo dudaba.

-El tiempo fue pasando y Trevol se fue cansando del trato que recibía por parte de Jade, por lo que decidió dejar de concentra su atención en la ranita, y dedicarse a otras cosas. Se interno en su propio mundo, y comenzó a divertirse él solito. Todos lo miraban sorprendidos, al ver que Trevol se divertía mejor que ellos, él solito. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a acercarse a él para jugar, y fue así como consiguió hacer amigos. Pero Jade nunca se le acerba, pero eso tenía sin cuidado a Trevol-

Neville levanto la mirada y pudo ver claramente como Nott lo miraba fijamente, y no era nada disimulado.

-Pero un día Trevol se llevo la mayor sorpresa de su vida al encontrase a Jade tocando la puerta de su casa. La trato amablemente y le pregunto qué era lo que deseaba. Tímidamente Jade le sonrió y le pidió perdón por como lo había tratado y de que extrañaba las visitas que él le hiciera constantemente. Trevol siendo tan bueno como era la perdono y se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Y tiempo después se casarón y vivieron felices para siempre-

Qué historia más cursi, un final súper patético. Pero era lo único que le había salido. Pero a los niños les había encantado la historia, y eso es lo que importaba.

Después de despedir a los niños, Neville se había concentrado en hacer su trabajo e ignorar a Nott. Tal vez la táctica de Trevol era lo mejor, no concentrase mucho en esas cosas. La indiferencia es lo mejor.

A las siente y media, Neville se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas y preparándose para abandonar la biblioteca.

-Buenas noches Nott-

Pero esta vez no espero la respuesta del joven. Sabía por las otras veces que al joven no le importaba mucho lo que él dijera. ¿Qué tenía él de mal para que Nott lo tratara así? Era todo un misterio.

Fue caminando lentamente hacía la puerta, ya estaba por cruzarla cuando la fría voz de Theo lo detuvo.

-Longbotton-

Neville giro sobre su eje para mirar al moreno. Tal vez ahora le diría algo bonito.

-Tu historia fue patética-

Esa ya lo sabía, había asumido que era un desastre para inventar historias. Pero que alguien te lo dijera así, de esa manera tan directa e hiriente era otra cosa sin duda alguna. La poca dignidad y autoestima que tenía Neville se fueron desmoronando poco a poco. ¡Oh infeliz vida!

-Lo sé…-

-Espero que Potter no te vuelva a mandar de reemplazo, das vergüenza ajena-

-…- ya para que decir algo

-Cierra bien cuando te vallas- y desapareció tras unos estantes

Pero esa sería la última vez. Neville Longbotton no se dejaría tratar así ni una sola vez más.

Y es que lo que ustedes no saben es que durante la semana Neville había estado visitando la biblioteca como era su costumbre. Pero en el transcurso de esa semana el enamoramiento se había convertido en obsesión.

*****Flash Back*****

-Y me hablo como si nada hubiera sucedido, bueno como si no supiera lo que los medios han estado diciendo-

-Tal vez de verdad no lo sabía- Neville ojeaba unos libros, mientras miraba disimuladamente a un ocupado Theo quien tecleaba en la computadora -¿Por qué tan preocupado con respecto a ese tema? Tú mismo le dijiste que a él no le debía de importar lo que hicieras con tu vida-

-Claro que no le debe de importar, pero…-

-¿Estas esperando que Draco te cele?- ahora sí era más evidente, y Nott ya se estaba dando cuenta –Espera sentado-

-Ya te conté todas las cosas que me ha dicho, no es para menos el que me cele. Además él hace siempre lo posible para hacerme quedar mal y…- pero Harry se dio cuenta de que su amigo no le estaba prestando la debida atención. Era más entretenido mirar a Nott –Sabes…él ya se ha dado cuenta de que lo estas mirando-

Neville salio de su nube por el comentario -¿Qué?-

-¡Neville! Eres demasiado obvio-

-Claro que no lo soy- dejó de mirara hacía Nott para centrar su atención en Harry –Él no se ha dado cuenta de nada, además no creo que le moleste mucho ese hecho-

-No lo sé. Nott es una persona un poco especial. Cualquier persona se sentiría halagada de ser el centro de atención de un fan enamorado, pero para Nott eso es una molestía, una perdida de tiempo, a él no le gusta tener a mucha gente alrededor suyo- Harry se levanto de la mesa en la que se encontraban conversando para irse a trabajar.

-Un momento- Neville lo detuvo -¿Por qué sabes todo eso? Te paras quejando de él, ¿cómo es que lo conoces tanto?-

-No tienes que ser un genio para darte cuenta de ello. Además llevo trabajando con él por más de tres años, creo que sería pecado no darme cuenta de su forma de ser. Además…-

-Sí, ya me di cuenta que pasas haciendo otras cosas en vez de trabajar-

-Oye, eso no es verdad- Harry se defendió. Claro que trabajaba, a su manera, pero trabajaba –En fin, el hecho es que deberías ir y decirle las cosas claramente. A él parece no gustarle mucho este tipo de jueguitos… ¿entiendes?-

-Los dos sabemos que me mandara volar-

-¡No! No creo que sea tan malo, dale chancee-

-Harry, tú sabes como son las cosas-

-Vale- Neville tenía razón, Nott lo mandaría al quinto infierno. Y no verbalmente, no. Con una sola mirada lo mandaría lejos, lejos, muy lejos –Me voy a trabajar, para que no estén diciendo por allí que me llevo el sueldo de gratis- y ahora sí abandono la mesa y se situó en su lugar, junto a Nott, a quien comenzó a molestar.

Neville se quedó sentado en la larga mesa de la sección de adultos. Mirar a Nott se le estaba haciendo una adicción. Cada día que pasaba tenía más y más necesidad de mirarlo, aunque sea por unos segundos, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Lamentablemente sólo podía ir a biblioteca por las tardes cuando su trabajo se lo permitía claro. Pero ese día, para ser más exactos el miércoles, había encontrado la anhelada solución a sus problemas.

Una foto. ¡No!…Miles de fotos. Todo gracias a la vendita cámara digital que tomo de entre las cosas de Ron.

¡Sí! ¡Fotos! Eso era lo que necesitaba. Ese era el primer paso para la construcción de su altar. Lo había estado planeando desde el día domingo después de haber visto una película llamada "Obsesión Peligrosa". Al comienzo le había parecido una tontería, pero mientras las escenas iban y venían, se veía reflejado en el personaje principal. Algo parecido es lo que estaba pasando con Nott, y la diferencia entre el personaje de la película y él era que él aun no había conseguido acercarse de esa manera a su objeto de adoración. Tal vez los métodos de Arthur (personaje de la película) no eran tan malos. Claro que él no llegaría al extremo de matar a los que se acercaran a Nott, pero sí trataría de tener el mayor contacto posible con el chico.

Todo esto sonaría como una locura, pero Neville no lo veía de esa manera. Él no le haría daño a nadie, además era como un juego. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí, todo sería en secreto, nadie se debía de enterar de sus planes, nadie.

Abandono su usual ubicación, para trasladarse a la segunda planta, de donde podía tomar fotos más disimuladamente. Había sido más fácil de lo que se hubiera imaginado, nunca pensó que las cosas le salieran tan bien.

Tomo muchas, muchas fotos. Ya en casa escogería las mejores, aunque en cualquiera que apareciera Nott sería un tesoro.

Ese día no se podía quedar hasta el final, por lo que se acerco donde Harry para despedirse, y de paso estar más cerca de Nott.

-Ya me voy Harry-

-Nev, pensé que nos iríamos juntos- Harry dejó caer sobre su escritorio alguno de sus bocetos…claro, estaba trabajando.

-No puedo amigo, tengo que ir a ver algunas cosas de mi trabajo, nos vemos en la noche-

-Espera, quería pedirte un favor-

-¿Un favor?- le daba un poco de miedo la mirada de Harry -¿Qué favor?-

-Mañana…mañana podrías remplazarme…ya sabes como la vez pasada-

Bueno sí, se estaba convirtiendo en un enfermo de amor hacía Nott. Había estado planeando miles de cosas en esos días. Estaba en plena construcción de un altar. Pero…pero aun le tenía un poco de miedo, mejor dicho pavor de estar cerca del frío chico. Sí, eran los nervios del adolescente enamorado, salvo por el hecho de que él ya no era un chiquillo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Aceptar?…Sí, aceptar…lo tendría más cerca, sus planes, sus deseos.

-Bueno…esta bien- Harry no pudo evitar reír de alegría

-Bien, se lo diré a Nott-

-Claro-

Después de despedirse de Harry salio alegre de la biblioteca. Mañana, mañana volvería a estar cerca de Nott. Aun que claro, no había duda de que él chico no iba a cambiar en mucho su forma de ser. Pero…pero eso no importaba, y Neville lo sabía…las cosas serían distintas.

Harry nunca le llegó a decir a Nott del remplazó. Despistado…como siempre.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Obsesión.

Subió al autobús número 13 y desapareció del centro.

Ese chico ya no era el mismo Neville Longbotton que todos conocían. ¿Qué tanto te puede afectar un amor no correspondido? ¿Una obsesión?

Llegó el día sábado, y con él el encuentro de Harry con Draco. La noche del jueves sería un suceso que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo, realmente la presencia de Cedric en su vida era todo un cambio.

La sugerencia de Draco le había parecido una buena idea en el momento, pero en cuando Harry vio preparar el Cola Cuerno Húngaro de La orden del fénix se le formó un nudo en el estómago que fue convirtiéndose en terror.

-Dime una cosa- preguntó a Draco entre dientes -¿Por qué hacer esto? ¿Por qué disfrutan con el peligro?-

-Yo no busco el peligro. Nunca pienso que estoy jugándome la vida. Debemos probar el nuevo turbocompresor y verificar si la nueva cabina funciona -

-Pero a la gente le gusta sentir peligro- Harry sacudió la cabeza -¿No tienen miedo?-

Draco buscó las palabras adecuadas.

-Puede que el miedo que sienten sea distinto al tuyo. En su caso es una sensación positiva y no negativa- se encogió de hombros -A lo mejor tenemos cerebros distintos-

-Estoy seguro. El vuestro es defectuoso. El peligro no puede ser bueno. Por definición, el ser humano huye del peligro-

-No lo sé. Pregúntaselo a un evolucionista-

-Está claro que no tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento-

-Ésa es una cuestión metafísica. ¿Crees que es posible llegar a comprender los sentimientos ajenos?-

-No saques el tema de tu vida amorosa-

-¿Mi vida amorosa?-

-¡Déjalo!- masculló Harry. Prefería saber lo menos posible de la vida amorosa de Draco. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la había mencionado, tal vez deseaba que Draco preguntara por la suya –No consigo comprender que una emoción que a mí me paraliza a ti te resulte maravillosa-

-Ya- Draco se encogió de hombros –Quizá a mí en lugar de paralizarme me hace sentir eufórico- tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó hacia el grupo de mecánicos que preparaban la nave –Voy a enseñarte lo que tienes que hacer, que en realidad no es nada-

-¿Pero solo practicamos con modelos del Karting? ¿Y si cometo un fallo?-

Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-Limítate a hacerlo bien y no tendrás de qué preocuparte-

Había sido vil mente engañado. Cuando su "instructor" le había propuesto "manejar" ingenuamente pensó que probarían unos de los kart de la escudería, pero nunca que harían pruebas a la nave que utilizarían en el próximo campeonato de Rally.

Mientras Blaise preparaba la maquina, los mecánicos le daban las últimas instrucciones a Draco, quién sería el piloto del Cola Cuerno. Harry empezó a sentir claustrofobia y decidió volver a verificar su traje. Draco se sentó a su lado. Llevaba un apretado traje verde oscuro.

-¿Es la última moda?- bromeó Harry. Draco sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-¿Estás nervioso?-

-Claro que no- dijo él, pensaba que sí lo estaría si Draco seguía tocándolo –Nunca me dijiste que me usarías como copiloto, no me siento preparado-

-Sí que lo estás-

-¿Y te alegra?-

-Será una buena experiencia, es para que veas que el automovilismo es divertido- Draco señaló con la cabeza al grupo –Todos ellos probaran por primera vez el poder del nuevo Cola Cuernos Ya verás lo eufóricos que estarán cuando vean que mi diseño ha sido un éxito-

-Toma- Draco le dio unos auriculares –Póntelos cuando partamos y podrás comunicarte con Blaise. Él te explicará lo que vaya sucediendo y tú podrás preguntarle lo que quieras.

Harry asintió en silencio. Draco tenía los ojos brillantes. Apretó la mano de Harry a modo de apoyo y se unió al resto del grupo.

Lo hicieron ingresar en esa incómoda cabina. Estaba nervioso, temía cometer un error que alejara a la Escudería del podio en el campeonato, y al él mismo de la Escudería. Sabía por boca de Sirius que el nuevo motor que habían diseñado había costado una fortuna. No quería que esa "fortuna" sufriera daños.

-Disfruta de las vistas- dijo. Y poniéndole la mano en la mejilla y la boca en la oreja añadió –Tranquilo, conmigo no te pasara nada-

Harry quiso cerrar los ojos cuando la partida se dio. No quería mirar el paisaje que pasaba a toda velocidad. En pocos segundos habían dejado atrás al equipo.

-Potter, no cierres los ojos, tienes que acostumbrarte, esto no es nada comparado como una carrera de verdad…mira el mapa del circuito y descríbeme lo que viene

Harry contuvo el aliento mientras miraba el camino. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, oyó la voz de Draco. Revisar el camino, mejor dicho describirlo

De pronto oyó que Blaise decía algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Tienen problemas- dijo Blaise –Pero no te preocupes… ¡Vamos Draco, date prisa!-

-¿Qué mierda esta sucediendo, Malfoy?-

-Tranquilo, Harry. Solo es el freno, no está funcionando del todo bien-

"EL freno" Solo era el freno, algo que no es indispensable ni importante en un auto.

"Estúpido Malfoy"

Hasta ese momento el camino había sido relativamente bueno, es decir fijo, sin curvas ni tortuoso. Pero a lo lejos venía lo peor…

-Una curva- escucho la voz de Draco –Observa el mapa y dime que clase de curva es-

El mapa. Clase de curva. ¿Qué no todas las curvas eran iguales? Hasta donde sabía…sí, todas eran iguales.

-Creo que es una ascendente, debes…-

-Es una curva fija- corrigió Draco –Tengo que desacelerar…-

-¿Desacelerar? ¿Sin frenos?- eso estaba muy mal

-Je- río Draco –No es nada- dijo, mientras se acercaban a la peligrosa curva.

De pronto la voz de Blaise estalló en sus oídos con un juramento y se dio cuenta de que había gritado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Tranquilo, Harry! Ha desacelerado adrede. Es lo que se hace cuando no funciona bien el freno-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó él con voz quebradiza.

-Draco, debes engancharte, debes pasar la curva para activar el corta viento-

Las palabras de Blaise no lograron atravesar la niebla que se había formado en la mente de Harry. No podía apartar los ojos del punto que representaba el fin de la peligrosa curva.

De repente sintió un rápido cambio de velocidad, seguido segundos después de un fuerte tirón. El corta viento se había activado.

Había pasado el peligro. Estaban a salvo.

-¡Dios!- musitó. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y cerró los ojos. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Draco, fresco y salvo, bajaba del auto sin dar la menor muestra de inquietud.

Por contraste, Harry no podía dejar de temblar. Pero en cuanto él le pasó el brazo por los hombros se sintió mejor, oír su voz contribuyó a reconfortarlo. Si hacía un gran esfuerzo, estaba seguro de que conseguiría comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

-No hemos corrido peligro. Para eso hay que ser bueno y estudiar la carretera. Además siempre se tiene el corta viento-

-¿Cómo puede malograrse el freno de un auto de carreras?- preguntó Harry, apartándose de él y abrazándose a sí mismo para dejar de temblar –Me juraste que eran seguros-

-Pasa ocasionalmente. Por eso probamos los autos antes de llevarlos a carrera. Imagina que pase esto en un Rally, perderíamos valioso tiempo-

Harry lo miró con suspicacia al ocurrírsele una espantosa idea.

-¿Lo has hecho apropósito?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Lo has hecho apropósito?-

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Harry, no seas paranoico ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así?-

-Porque quieres que me eche atrás-

Draco dejó escapar una mala palabra.

-Estás bien. Voy a demostrarte que no he mentido. Ven conmigo- tomó a Harry de la mano y tiró de él

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A ver los freno- señaló hacía el auto –No creo que tardemos -

-¿Estás loco?-

Draco lo asió con fuerza y aceleró el paso.

-¡Camina!- ordenó

El rubio consiguió dios sabe de donde una gata alzando el auto para deslizarse debajo.

-Acércate Harry- ordeno, no quedándole más remedio al moreno que obedecer.

-Aquí tienes, malpensado-

El tubo que conducía el líquido de frenos estaba rasgado. Harry asintió. Estaba sudoroso y avergonzado.

Al parecer durante el recorrido alguna roca u objeto punzante había dañado el tubo provocando que el líquido de frenos se fuera derramando por el camino.

Draco le daba unas cuantas indicaciones al equipo que llegaba al rescate, mientras que un avergonzado Harry se dejaba caer a un lado del camino, debajo de un gran arbol.

Cuando acabó, Draco se sentó a su lado al tiempo que le retiraba los sucios lentes.

-¿Me crees ahora?-

-Sí- musitó él –Siento haberte acusado de hacerlo a propósito-

-No importa. Supongo que creías que cualquier estrategia era válida tanto en el amor como en la guerra-

Amor. ¿Por qué habría pronunciado la palabra que Harry llevaba días evitando recordar? No podía enamorase de Draco. Pero tampoco podía evitar reaccionar como lo hacía cada vez que lo tocaba, o sentir pánico al creer que podía tener un accidente…

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de preocupación?- preguntó él.

-¿Tú qué crees? ¿A lo mejor porque me da miedo que mi liquido de freno se acabe antes que termine la carrera?- Harry prefirió recurrir a una excusa que admitir que pensaba en ellos dos.

Draco sonrió.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. En el karting las cosas son más fáciles. Además revisaremos todo antes, hoy solo era una prueba-

Harry estuvo punto de decir que ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer probarlo. En el fondo tenía claro que Draco merecía quedarse con la escudería. Adoraba su trabajo. Él era el verdadero heredero de la tradición familiar, el continuador del sueño de su abuelo. Pero lo de pendejo y pesado no se lo quitaba nadie. Eso es lo que lo impulsaba a no dejarle la compañía.

Ensimismado en sus reflexiones, percibió el brazo de Draco rodearle la cintura y sin saber cómo, rodaron por el suelo y se encontró tumbado sobre él. Auque la postura no le desagradó en absoluto, una voz interior le exigió que protestara.

-¿Qué haces Draco?-

Él pestaño con cara de inocencia.

-Es una buena ocasión para practicar- -

-¿Y estar tumbado sobre ti me va a servir de algo?-

-Vamos a intentarlo- Draco le sujetó los brazos en cruz. Harry lo miró. Estaba a unos centímetros de él. Con que dejara de hacer fuerza con el cuello, estaría besándolo.

Y no valía la pena que le diera un tirón en el cuello por evitar…

Harry suspiró.

-Draco-

-¿Sí?-

Harry se soltó, lo asió por las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos en el suelo con firmeza por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Ya está bien!- exclamó.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya no aguanto más. O te aprovechas de la situación o lo haré yo-

Draco se echo a reír y Harry agachó la cabeza para besarlo. Y entonces sí sintió la ausencia de gravedad. Draco era dulce, sus labios sabían tan bien, que habría querido enredarse en su cuerpo y caer con él al vacío.

-¿Harry?- dijo él, durante una pausa de una fracción de segundo para tomar aliento.

-Sí- musitó él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con más besos.

-No, Harry. Esto no puede ser-

Draco no parecía tener demasiada convicción en lo que decía. Su cuerpo, sus ojos, sus manos, lo contradecían…qué buen actor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo él, susurrante, con una sonrisa en los labios –A mí me parece que está muy bien-

Draco sonrió internamente…qué ingenuo era Harry. El rubio se dio por vencido.

-Tienes toda la razón-

-Entonces lo mejor es que practiquemos-

Draco volvió a resistirse.

-Pero tú estabas en lo cierto. No deberíamos complicar las cosas mientras no hayamos resuelto el asunto de la Orden del Fénix-

-No es tan complicado. Sólo tenemos que juntar nuestras bocas y ya está. Deja que te lo demuestre-

Draco le dejó. Hasta que finalmente lo empujó, y Harry quedó sobre su espalda. Durante unos segundos se quedaron juntos, mirando el cielo.

-Así que Cedric Digory, no pensé que fueras tan versátil a la hora de buscar un novio-

-¿Cómo?- tarde o temprano tenía que salir a relucir el tema

-¿Tan rápido me remplazas?-

-Perdona, pero entre tú y yo nunca hubo algo-

-Vamos admítelo, te haz buscado un novio por que te sientes despechado-

-Eso no es cierto, además él no es mi novio-

-En lo último tienes mucha razón- Draco le tomo de la mano –Harry, temo por tu seguridad. Te van a romper el corazón, cuidado-

El moreno se soltó bruscamente

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia- Draco seguía pensando que él era el centro de su vida –Draco, tal y como te lo advertí nunca mantendría una relación con alguien como tú-

-Ya lo sé-

-¿Y estás de acuerdo conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Creo que deberías tener una mentalidad más abierta-

-Sí claro- Harry se lo pensó un poco –Bueno para eso tengo a Cedric, él es un chico muy distinto a mi, sale del canon del chico aburrido y sereno que esperaba tener-

-No puedes salir con él-

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto molesto

-Porque para eso me tienes a mí-

-No molestes Draco, entre tú y yo, nada-

-Entonces por qué insistes en besarme cada vez que puedes. Eso Harry es acoso, entonces-

-Puede que tengas razón- admitió Harry- Pero eso no cambia nada. Somos completamente distintos-

-Tengo entendido que los opuestos se atraen. Y si no damos rienda suelta a nuestros instintos, ¿qué propones que hagamos con la química que hay entre nosotros?-

-No lo sé. Ignorarla. Buscar a alguien más apropiado. Espera…tú ya tienes a alguien apropiado-

-¡Qué poco romántico eres! ¿Crees que hablar de terceras personas es lo más apropiado para una conversación de dormitorio?-

Harry rió.

-¿Hablar tumbados en medio de la nada es para ti una conversación de dormitorio?-

Draco se quitó la cazadora, la dobló y la deslizó bajo la cabeza de Harry.

-Ya tienes almohada-

-Muchas gracias- dijo Harry, dejando que el aroma de Draco lo envolviera -¿Qué consideras tú una buena conversación de dormitorio?-

-Eres lindo, no lo había notado antes- dijo él, acariciándole el cabello.

-No resulta demasiado original, pero no estás mal. Continúa-

Draco sonrió.

-No creo que vaya a encontrar a otro artista tan guapo como tú y que besa tan mal-

-¡Oye!-

-¿Le mordiste el labio a tu novio? O ¿moviste muy rápido tu lengua?-

-Eres un idiota, Draco- Harry se sentó alejándose unos centímetros de Draco

-Pensé que nos casaríamos para satisfacer los deseos de tus padres- el rubio comenzaba con sus bromas de mal gusto

-Párala ya…no es gracioso-

Draco se fue acercando a Harry hasta que su pecho choco contra la espalda del moreno.

-Harry, no sé qué me estas haciendo- sus labios rozaban el cuello de Harry intencionalmente – ¿Realmente me piensas remplazar por otro?-

-Draco…- quería separase de ese cuerpo, pero no podía. Qué bien se acoplaban

-Dime que no te gusta que haga esto- seguía repartiendo besos en su cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban por el delgado cuerpo de Harry –Dime que no deseas que te toque de esta manera… ¿acaso tu novio te hace sentir lo mismo que te hago sentir yo?-

No, con Cedric las cosas eran diferentes. Con Cedric…Cedric. La noche del estreno había tenido una charla muy significativa con el castaño. Bueno charla y algo más. Ese encuentro lo había hecho pensar en muchas cosas, y una de ellas era ese sentimiento kamikaze que sentía hacia Draco. Amaba a Draco, no lo podía negar, pero como negar el hecho de que su amor tuviera a otra persona en su corazón y que además te ve como algo sin importancia.

El tener a un Draco cariñoso detrás de él era signo de que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control. Las personalidades y carácter de las personas estaban variando ridículamente. No podía ser posible que de la noche a la mañana Draco lo estuviera tratando de conquistar. ¡No!…pero se sentía tan bien, deseaba quedarse sumergido en ese mundo ridículo.

Pero Draco tenía novia. Entonces qué hacía jugando con él de esa manera.

-Para- le pidió en un leve murmullo. Las manos de Draco se habían introducido bajo su remera –Para, Draco-

El rubio estaba sumergido en su trabajo. Todo era parte del plan. Pero no podía dejar de sorprenderse al darse cuenta que le gustaba tocar de esa manera a Harry. El sólo pensar en tocar a otro hombre de esa manera lo repugnaba, pero el hacerlo era…era tan distinto…hasta placentero.

El día lunes, después de ver esas horrorosas imágenes, había corrido a refugiarse en casa de Blaise. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mundo se estaba desmoronando. Sus planes no estaban funcionando del todo.

Blaise como siempre lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, claro que esta vez tenía algo más que felicidad de verlo.

*****Flash Back*****

-Vaya, la chica Potter tenía lo suyo- mientras miraba las imágenes

-Cállate Blaise-

-Esto nos perjudica un poquitín los planes- Blaise prende su TV en donde "oportunamente" había grabado un programa farándula donde hablaban del "noviazgo" del jugador –Parece que estas perdiendo tu encanto jajaja-

Draco le mando una mirada cargada de furia. Él no podía perder sus encantos, simplemente había descuidado un poco a Harry.

-Nadie me puede superar, ni siquiera ese jugadorcillo- Draco apago la TV –No creo que sean novios-

-Me parece o lo que huelo son, ¡CELOS!-

¿Celoso?…Él…para nada.

No eran celos, eran…le estaban malogrando el plan. Era eso. Estaba muy loco si pensaba que estaba celando a Harry.

-Deja de decir tontería Blaise, no estoy celoso-

-Claro, como digas- el moreno lo miro fijamente –Espero que no seas tan evidente frente a Harry, no valla a ser que te delates-

Draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Bueno sí…estaba un poquito "celoso". Y era por qué alguien más tenía la atención de Harry.

Harry solo le pertenecía a él…Claro a su manera.

-Tenemos que recuperar terreno-

-¿Alguna idea?-

-Muchas-

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Así habían planeado lo de la prueba.

Ellos habían planeado la pequeña falla en la nave. Draco había deducido que Harry sacaría a relucir el tema de una supuesta trampa, eso era una ventaja. Él rubio sabia que durante ese tiempo que paran lejos de los demás debía seducir a Harry.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo.

La idea era hacerle ver a Harry que no había mejor opción que Draco. Darle a probar lo que él tanto desea, para que no busque en otro lado. Debía hacerse una necesidad para Harry.

Y esos besos que el moreno le fue robando eran claras señales de que las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien.

Sacar a la luz el tema del "novio" no era una muy buena idea. Draco debía aparentar serenidad e indiferencia. No al extremo, pero si lo prudente como para que Harry no se diera por aludido.

Bésalo. Tócalo. Habían sido las palabras específicas de Blaise. Su amigo lo estuvo ilustrando durante toda la semana, cosa que no era necesaria. Le exigía que aminoran las distancia entre los dos… ¡Ah! Pero las cosas no son tan simples cuando uno es heterosexual.

Draco había estado sumamente reticente al contacto íntimo. Pero ahora que lo había hecho por necesidad, no le veía nada malo.

Claro por que aun no había llegado a la parte realmente "intima".

-Draco…para- esta vez sí pudo separarse del cuerpo del rubio –Esto no esta bien-

¿Por qué se separaba? Le estaba gustando tanto lo que hacía. Claro, pero solo era actuación, no debía sentirse así.

-Estas como un tomate- Draco miraba fijamente a un sudoroso Harry –A que te gusto-

-Idiota-

-Me necesitas, me quieres, pero no lo quieres admitir-

Draco sonrió. Sonrío de esa manera de la cual solo él era capaz, mientras se recostaba despreocupadamente. Harry se acomodo en el suelo y lo miró fijamente.

-¡No te muevas!-

-¿Qué? ¿Te me tiraras encima?-

-Ignórale lo último. Quiero dibujarte-

Draco miró a su alrededor.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con un palo sobre un cactus?-

Harry buscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora y sacó un diminuto cuaderno.

-Siempre llevo esto conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-Pero es demasiado pequeño…-

-Suficiente-

Draco se rió y luego guardó silencio. Harry lo dibujó contemplando las nubes. El lápiz pareció adquirir vida propia, y cuando el dibujo fue surgiendo en el papel resultó ser Draco y no el adonis que quería.

Harry sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Era un buen dibujo y, al mismo tiempo, extremadamente revelador. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sus obras nunca le mentían. La intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Draco se había plasmado en el papel.

Tras guardar el cuaderno se echó junto a él, que entretanto se había quedado dormido, y lo contempló con resignación. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo, la cercanía de Draco lo estaba afectando. Y mentirse no le serviría de nada. Debía hacer algo ya, o de lo contrario saldría muy mal herido de esa situación.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**J.K. Rowling es la dueña de todos lose ideas sobre Harry Potter. Solo los tomo prestados.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

* * *

**Capítulo VII:**

Vivir en la casa de los Weasley tenía sus ventajas y desventajas…Bueno a opinión de Ron las desventajas eran las que primaban. Ser el menor de los varones lo dejaba en una poción perjudicial, por así decirlo. Cualquiera pensaría que al ser el menor recibiría los mimos y demás. Y era cierto, los recibía, resaltando el "ía" de la última. Los mimos y demás desaparecen cuando después de años nace en la familia un miembro menor que tú y que además lleva la ventaja de ser la única mujer de la prole. Sí, Ginebra Weasley era la engreída de la familia, y por su "culpa" Ron había sido relegado a otro plano…o bueno eso es lo que él pensaba.

Era claro que el señor problema de Ron eran esos pensamientos errados mejor dicho precipitado que tenía acerca de algunos temas, por no decir todos. Era un cabeza dura, de esos que quieren siempre tener la razón y que además eran muy difíciles de convencer, de hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Un claro ejemplo de su "torcido" problemilla había sido el accidente del que había sido protagonista en la carretera junto a sus amigos. Él era consiente que todo había sido su culpa, y asumía con el rabo entre las piernas la gran deuda por las reparaciones de la camioneta. Esa anécdota debía asumir el puesto de moraleja para el pelirrojo. Recordar que ser como es a veces le traería problemas.

Pero ¡No!… ¡No!… ¡No!

Ronald era aparte de cabezota un ingenuo que no había captado que el accidente había sido como una advertencia, una señal de "STOP, mira por donde vas por qué te puedes caer".

Era un sábado glorioso, pero para Ronald seguía siendo jueves por la noche. ¡Oh tormentoso y horrible jueves por la noche!…Todo por su "problemilla"

Las nueve de la mañana en punto. Como era de esperarse todos los miembros de la "familia" estaban congregados en la cómoda mesa de la cocina desayunando.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- fue la pregunta de uno de los niños, quienes estaban con sus frescos pijamas que imitaban los uniformes de los Power Rangers SPD (Súper Patrulla Delta)

-Salio- contesto su gemelo

-Oobvioooo- Sebastián le sacó la lengua- Yo quiero saber a dónde fue-

-Salio con Malfoy- fue la escueta respuesta de Ron, mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha, lugar donde retozaba un feo arañazo

-Con el señor Hurón- se burlo Jerónimo –Pero pensé que Harry era novio de Cedric, por qué salé con ese señor hurón-

Seamus y Neville, quienes no habían estado prestando atención a la conversación de los Weasley por estar mirando su culebrón de los sábados, voltearon a la velocidad de la luz. Se habían perdido de algo muy importante.

-Harry y Digory- Seamus comenzaba a sonreír como solo él sabes hacerlo, morbosamente –Ósea que esa noche Harry regreso más tarde o mejor dicho al día siguiente por eso-

-¡Seamus! Que no vez que están los niños- lo amonesto Neville –No seas morboso-

Claro pero lo que él no sabía, era que los niños ya estaban chequeando su burbujita…ya estaban dándose cuenta que Nev, el chico que los cuidaba como mamá gallina en ese lugar, no era un santo como quería hacer creer.

-Oh Nev, no seas aguafiestas. Es obvio lo que paso- apagó el TV y volteo a ver a Ron, quien como siempre le untaba más mantequilla a su pan –Cuéntanos todo-

-Los gemelos te han contado todo-

-¡No! Ellos sólo me cuenta lo que paso en la película y lo bien que lo pasaron con Krum, pero no cuentan detalles más…más…tu me entiendes, lo qué queremos escuchar-

-Claro, las cosas vergonzosas, comprometedoras y morbosas-

-Tienen un problema con la palabra "morbo", ¿sabían?-

-¿De verdad?- nótese el sarcasmo en la expresión

Seamus estaba apunto de atacar el mal humor de Ron pero dos pequeñas cabezas rojas se lo impidieron.

-Ya son más de las nueve-

-Queremos ver Los padrinos mágicos, ¿pueden prender la TV?- pidió Sebastián mirando con una súplica a su tío

-Ya nos acabamos lo que nos sirvieron- mostrando su tazón de cereal vació

-No- respondió enérgicamente Ron –Estamos conversando…- iba a seguir con lo suyo, pero los ojos acuosos de sus sobrinos lo incomodaron

-Vallan a ver a la sala, se pueden tirar en los sillones- propuso Neville conciliador mirando a Ron –Es sábado-

Según las normas de Fleur, los niños podían ver televisión solamente 2 horas durante todo el día, y tenían que ser salteadas no seguidas. Pero lo que no entendía Ron era cómo los niños sabían los horarios de todas las series teniendo el acceso al aparato tan restringido.

-Pueden ir-

-¡Siiiiiii!- los niños saltaron de la sus sillas

-Pero cuando los llame para que se bañen, deben venir sin chistar- advirtió Ron

-¡Siiiiiii!- y tomaron rumbo hacía la sala

Una vez solos, Seamus comenzó a mirar a Ron de una manera depredadora, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

-No me mires así- chilló Ron –Se los voy a contar-

-Bien, sabía que lo harías- Seamus se acomodo en su silla al tiempo que se servía más pan queques

-Solo espero que no me interrumpan- mirando directamente a Seamus

-Bien- contestaron ambos jóvenes

-Bueno, todo comenzó el jueves por la tarde…-

*****Flash Back*****

Lo peor de la salidita esa al cine había sido vestir a los niños. Apenas tenían seis míseros años, pero insistieron e insistieron en que tenían que ir en terno, por lo que obligado se paso toda la tarde planchando camisas, corbatas y pantalones, no solo de los niños, también su ropa y la de ¡Harry!… ¡Horror! ¡Parecía un ama de casa!

Una vez vestidos salieron rumbo al centro de cuidados de mascotas. El susodicho lugar se llamaba "Happy Pet's" un nombre "tan original". No solo cuidaban mascotas, sino también las vendían o en casos especiales las daban en adopción.

Atlas era el nombre de la tortuga de los niños, una cosita de no más de diez centímetros. La habían dejado en el centro ya que según su "doctor" la pobre estaba estresada.

-Oye Ron- le hablo confidencialmente Harry –Tu hermano sí que no sabes como gastar su dinero-

-Ni lo digas-

Y es que la estancia en el lugar por noche valía unos 200 dólares…

-Snif snif Atlas, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos- lloraba Sebastián

-Los días con tu ausencia se hacen tan agónicos- agregaba el otro

Atlas seguía comiendo su lechuga, mientras sus amos lloraban por él. Valla vida la de esa tortuga, aunque su estrés obviamente se debía a los dos niños los cuales la trataban como si fuera un niño más…necesitaban un amigo humano…y urgente.

Papeleo y papeleo, y luego de una hora estaban apunto de salir del lugar, pero…

-¡Filomeno! ¡Baja de allí en este instante!- se oyó la voz de una de las encargadas del centro -¡Filomeno!-

-Mira Sebastián, es Filomeno- deteniendo a su gemelo del brazo

-¡Filomeno!- gritaron los niños, y el gato obediente se lanzo a los brazos de los niños

-Oh precioso, ¿cómo estas?- los niños le hacían cariñitos al gato, quien mimoso los aceptaba

-¿Conocen a ese gato?- preguntó un tanto escéptico Ron, ese tal Filomeno tenía una mirada…no sé…rara.

-El señoriíto Filomeno era el gato de Doña Gertrudis, pero la pobre falleció hace algunos días, por lo que en su testamento dejó a Filomeno aquí en el centro en pro de que alguien lo adoptar- hablo la señorita

-Ya veo, pero eso qué tiene que ver con mis sobrinos-

-La doña, mamá de Filomeno, era nuestra vecina-

-Sí, algunas tardes íbamos a tomar el té con la doña y con Filomeno- aclaro Sebastián

Aja, surgiría un problema, Ron lo olía…

-Ya se hace tarde, despídanse de Filomeno-

-¡No! Tío, no podemos dejar a Filomeno aquí-

-Esta huerfanito- mientras acuñaba al indefenso gato Persa

-¡NO! Ustedes ya tienen una mascota-

-Pero Atlas está estresado y no podemos jugar con él-

-Además el pobre Filomeno necesita una familia nueva, y nosotros lo conocemos desde que era un bebe-

-¡Niños, dejen al gato!- Ron se fue acercando peligrosamente al trío (incluyan al gato) –Suéltenlo-

-¡No! ¡Harry!- gritaron pidiendo auxilio

El susodicho se encontraba distraído conversando con un guacamayo que estaba posado en la percha de la entrada.

-Feo…feo…feo-

-No soy feo-

-Feo…feo…feo-

Harry miró con furia al animal. Qué se creía, él no era feo… ¡No!…Y estaba en su lucha mental cuando el estridente grito de los niños lo distrajo.

-¡Harry! Tío Ron se esta volviendo loco-

-No es cierto- replico el mayor, quien trataba de arrancar al gato de los brazos de los niños –Denme al gato-

-Ron…Ron- lo llamaba Harry. El pelirrojo estaba haciendo un papelón como siempre -Niños no podemos llevarnos a…a Filomeno- trató de razonar con los pequeños

-Escuchen a Harry- por fin el pelirrojo arrebato al gato de los brazos de los niños –El gato se queda aquí y…auch-

Zas…un arañazo en plena cara, mejor dicho diagonalmente a lo largo de la mejilla derecha… ¡auch! eso duele, y más sí tú propia familia y amigo se ríen de ti.

No es que fueran crueles, pero el ver la cara de sorpresa y a la vez de llanto en Ron era una gracia. El pelirrojo quería llorar de irá, ya estaba pasando al límite de la desesperación.

-No se preocupe señor Weasley, Filomeno no tiene ninguna enfermedad- tomando al gato entre sus brazos

Qué aliviador cometario, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te dejarán la cara marcada.

Y luego de unas cuantas peleas más, la visita a la enfermería y una que otra caída (dígase

Por parte de Harry…que torpe) salieron por fin del centro…ya eran las 6:30pm y la cita había sido par las seis.

-¿Por qué siempre llegamos tarde?- preguntó a la nada Ron

-No es tan tarde- animó Harry…claro el que siempre llega una hora tarde a su trabajo o cualquier reunión a la que tiene que ir

-Estoy tan emocionado Tiíto- hablo Jerónimo, quien estaba sentado junto a Ron detrás del conductor del taxi –He esperado tanto para ver "Larry Jotter y la Piedra Filosofal", es la película del año-

-Sí, todos los niños en la biblioteca no dejan de hablar de esa película…bueno de la película y los libros- aclaró Harry

-¿Han leído los libros?- preguntó Ron a los niños

Oh que idiotas podían ser a veces las personas. Cuando cumples seis años entras a primer grado de primaria. En primer grado te enseñan a leer y a escribir, bueno algunos ya saben leer y escribir un poquito gracias al ciclo inicial que es antes de la primaria, pero la cosa es que recién a mitad de ciclo de primaría puedes leer bien, entendiendo las cosas como son. Ahora, leer un libro involucra muchos más aspectos que el de saber leer y escribir, necesitas vocabulario y compresión en la lectura. Cosa que para cuando estas más o menos en tercero o cuarto de primaria ya puedes leer un libro como lo es Larry Jotter donde tienes un mundo totalmente alterno el cual te tienes que imaginar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?- chillo Ron

-Tienen seis años recién entran a primer grado este año-

-Ah jajaja…los estaba probando- mentira, de nuevo había pasado un papelón…menos mal que había sido algo intimo –Yo a los seis ya leía libros-

Harry lo miro serio. Ronald Weasley era el peor alumno que había podido tener ese internado para señoriítos al que habían asistido desde que eran niños. Aun recordaba que el pelirrojo hasta último año estuvo acudiendo a clases extras de lectura y ortografía…ni hablar de esa horrible caligrafía que tenía.

En fin, siguieron conversando acerca de lo maravilloso, fantástico, sorprendente y etc. que sería la noche…claro, nótese el sarcasmo en Ron.

Llegaron a lo que sería el lugar escogido para el estreno de la película, "La cámara de los secretos". Mientras avanzaban por entre la gente, veían cantidad de periodistas así como celebridades, sin dejar de lado la cantidad de fanáticos que flaqueaban el camino de la alfombra roja por donde pasaban los invitados al estreno.

-No me siento bien, compañero-

-Yo tampoco…es mucha gente-

Oh sí, los dos chicos eran un poco antisociales…bueno no tanto, se podría decir que eran un poco tímidos y "aburridos".

-Niños no se separen de…- pero ya no estaban -¡Harry! Me lo volvieron a hacer-

-Ron, están allí- dijo señalando en dirección ala carreta de algodón dulce

-Uff…creí que se habían perdido-

-Esa marca en tu cara sí que esta fea-

-No me digas- se cubrió la mejilla con su mano izquierda –Todo comenzó desde que me quede con esos niños. Mi vida está acabada-

-No esta acabada, deja de ser pesimista-

-Harry, me gustaba mi vida como era, no como lo va a ser de ahora en adelante-

-¿A que te refieres?- ambos chicos estaban parados entre la multitud pasando desapercibidos, aun que dos pares de ojos ya los habían visto…claro esos ojos y otros más

-La aparición de Krum, la de Cedric…hasta la de Malfoy-

-Espera que tienen que ver Draco y Cedric en esto-

-Todo. No te das cuenta, Harry. Todo esto son señales…señales Harry…es el fin-

-Estas paranoico Ron. No es el fin…ni tampoco son señales- trataba de convencer a Ron y a él mismo

-Pero Harry me tienes que creer…- pero fue interrumpido

-Buenas noches a los dos-

-Weasley, Potter-

Y ahí, frente a ellos se encontraban Cedric Digory y Víctor Krum, ambos enfundados en unos trajes negros impresionantes…mejor dicho el cuerpo de los jóvenes eran los impresionantes, lo menos que se puede esperar de estrellas como ellos.

-Cedric- el susodicho se acerco con una sonrisa hacia Harry, y antes de que el moreno pudiera hacer algo, Digory le planto un beso en la mejilla

-Harry, llegas justo a tiempo- y esa sonrisita que competía con la de Draco…aunque la de Cedric se veía más real

-Llegan media hora tarde- la voz potente y varonil de Víctor Krum se hizo escuchar

-Hola Krum- lo saludo Harry

-Vamos Víctor, que son unos minutos- trato de apaciguarlo Cedric al tiempo que invita a Harry con la mirada para que se cogiera de su brazo –Vamos, ya es hora de que entremos-

-Vale, pero no creo que sea conveniente que nos vean así- el moreno se sentía un tanto cortado a la idea de estar tan pegado a Cedric en un lugar tan "público" –Creo que les daríamos más relleno al pan-

Pero Cedric hizo como que no lo escucho, simplemente lo jalo de su brazo derecho con dirección a la entrada.

-Nos vemos adentro- y la pareja desapareció.

Y como sí de una novela se tratara, las miradas de Víctor y Ron se cruzaron por unos segundos. No había sido un contacto común… ¡No!…Había sido algo diferente. Pero ambos lo ignoraron…bueno Krum lo ignoro, pero Ron era caso aparte.

-Buenas noches- volvió a saludarlo Krum

-Buenas noches- respondió nervioso

-¿Dónde están los niños?- como siempre de frente a lo que iba –No los he visto…no me digas que se te volvieron a perder-

¿Lo estaba llamando irresponsable?

-Para tu información, no se han perdido, están detrás de ti. Y sabes me parece poco educado que…-

El jugador dio media vuelta, y efectivamente hallo a los pequeños, quienes miraban encandilados como hacían los algodones de dulces. Camino unos pasos hasta llegar a los pequeños y se inclino a su altura…obviamente dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Quieren unos?- les preguntó de entrada asustando a los niños, quienes al voltear se lanzaron a su cuello.

-¡Víctor!-

-Jajaja cuidado que me caigo- los atajo como pudo. Se puso de pie con ambos niños en brazos –Bueno, ¿quieren?- refiriéndose a los algodones

-¡Sí!-

Y así el "encantador" Víctor Krum les compró a ambos pequeños unos inmensos algodones de azúcar de color rosa. ¡Oh! Era una imagen tan bella, Víctor Krum caminando agarrado de ambas manos por un par de gemelos pelirrojos envueltos en unas monadas de trajes y con unos deliciosos algodones de dulces…todo un cuadro familiar.

Cof cof, pero nadie se fijaba en el solitario pelirrojo que iba tras el trío. El Weasley nunca fue de la clase de personas que hacían levantar miradas por donde pasaba. Era alto, pero desgarbado. Una cara cremosa y con rasgos finos, pero llena de pecas. Unos bonitos ojos azules, que no se lucían mucho por las constantes muecas que salían de ese rostro. Y ese pelo rojo, que en vez de parecer tierno lo hacían lucir como el payaso. Y sí solo con sus rasgos naturales se sentía así de mal, la marca que le dejara Filomeno en la tarde, no ayudaba mucho.

Estaba molesto. Lo habían dejado en un segundo plano. No es que estuviera esperando la atención de Krum, pero por lo menos valía el que le hiciera el habla o que lo invitara a seguirlo. Total él era su invitado, también…además Ron también había querido su algodón de dulce.

-Patán-

Y sus sobrinos eran unos mocosos traidores. Nunca, pero nunca le hacían una gracia a su tiíto. Siempre lo dejaban como el malo, como el monstruo. Ja, y ahora lo dejaban por Krum. ¿Qué tenía ese, que no tuviera el tío Ron?…

-Todo- susurro para él mismo.

Fueron caminando por la alfombra roja. Los flash de las cientos de cámaras iluminaban con glamour la alfombra. Había corresponsales de varios programas de farándula y cine, así como de revistas de todo tipo.

-Cedric Digory- una reportera llamó la atención de un sonriente Cedric, que posaba para unas fotos a la vez que firmaba unos autógrafos –Somos de M! (Magic Television) Un saludo por favor-

-Claro- término de firmar una última libreta, para posteriormente situarse frente a la cámara de M!- Soy Cedric Digory, y tú estas viendo M! Magic Television- y después su sonrisita seductora

-Gracias Cedric- agradeció encantada la presentadora, y es que tener al guapo Cedric Digory frente a ella era lo máximo…era tan sexy en persona –Vemos que llevas un traje de la colección Ollivander-

-Oh jajaja que observadores- dio una vuelta luciendo el traje negro –Pues sí, los trajes de Ollivander son los mejores y…-

Bla bla bla Cedric hablaba frente a las cámaras. Era tan fotogénico y divino. Era todo lo que una mujer esperaba en un hombre, y bueno también algún que otro chico. Cedric Digory se merecía tener a alguien igual de perfecto que él.

Eran en momentos como esos, cuando Harry recordaba lo que significaba el nombre Cedric Digory, que se sentía mal. Mal en el sentido de que no se sentía el indicado para estar en esos momentos junto a él.

Apenas habían comenzado los acosos de la prensa y los fanáticos. Harry, prudentemente, se había hecho a un lado. No le gustaban mucho las fotografías, pero aparte de eso, no se sentía bien allí. ¿Cedric Digory, acompañado de ese chico?…Él no era como las otras personalidades que habían acompañado al castaño a ese tipo de eventos. Él era el aburrido Harry Potter, y no un modelo, ni actriz, cantante o lo que fuera. Era un simple bibliotecario. ¿Por qué Digory habría de fijarse en el? Ya una vez habían terminado su "relación" por un asunto parecido.

-Krum- la misma reportera de M! –Un saludo para M! Por favor-

-Con una condición- hablo serio el jugador, quien era conocido por no ser muy amable con la prensa

-Dinos-

-Salen ellos también- dijo señalando a los pelirrojos

La reportera miro a los pequeños y les sonrió complacida. Era una imagen tiernísima…

-Por supuesto- accedió la reportera

Víctor cargo a los pequeños y miró hacía la cámara, pero antes de eso les susurro algo secretamente en sus oídos.

-Soy Víctor Krum, y tú estas viendo-

-M! Magic Televisión- dijeron a coro los niños y Krum

-Perfecto- aclamo la reportera, esa había sido una muy buena idea –Pero dinos ¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras?-

-Somos los gemelos Weasley de La court-

-Amigos de Víctor-

Y se abrazaron al cuello del mayor.

-Ya te respondieron- hablo Víctor, lanzando una última sonrisa hacía la cámara, para luego retirarse con los pequeño…seguidos de un serio e ignorado Ron.

Más adelante se encontraba Cedric, quien seguía sonriendo a las cámaras.

-¿Estas sólo, Cedric?- pregunto una de las reporteras

-No, para nada. He venido con un amigo- dijo buscando a Harry con la mirada.

El moreno estaba parado a unos dos metros del castaño. Miraba distraídamente la entrada al local.

Cedric se acerco sigiloso y lo tomó de la mano. Obvio que esa escena no paso desapercibida para la gente, quien ya habían reconocido a Harry Potter, el amigo misterioso de Digory.

-No me dejes solo- le susurro muy cerca de su oído –Estás conmigo, ¿por qué me dejas?-

-No es eso, es solo que…no me siento muy cómodo frente a tantas cámaras-

El castaños lo miró fijamente. Se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Harry. Él era el culpable de que el moreno dudara de esa manera.

-Entremos entonces- le dijo suavemente, al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Harry con afecto, cosa que notó el moreno.

-Claro-

Y así todos los invitados fueron pasando lentamente hacía la sala. Cada uno tenía sus asientos reservados.

A Cedric y Harry les había tocado en la cuarta fila del recinto, casualmente en unos asientos dobles. Mientras que a Krum y los Weasley les había tocado unas butacas más abajo.

-Vaya esto es grandioso-

-Genial-

-Pero lo sería más si tuviéramos unos bocadillos-

-Y unas sodas-

¡Manipuladores! Pensó inmediatamente Ron, quien estaba sentado al lado de Víctor, ya que los gemelos no habían querido sentarse junto a Ronald, por lo que no le quedó de otra que acatar. Para qué hacer escándalo, ya no valía la pena.

-Ya vengo niños, les traeré lo que quieren-

-No te olvides de las pasas cubiertas en chocolates-

-Y que la soda sea clara, los colorantes nos hacen daño-

-Claro "niños"- nótese la cólera en sus palabras

-Espera- lo detuvo Víctor, mientras se levantaba –Yo los he invitado, así que yo voy por los dulces-

-No hace falta- le respondió el pelirrojo, mientras tomaba marcha rumbo al Candy Bar. Pero Krum lo siguió

-Weasley- lo cogió bruscamente del brazo en el corredor, que casualmente estaba vacío

-Ya te dije que voy yo, qué haces aquí-

–No te hagas la víctima- apretó el agarre, dañando a Ron

-Suéltame idiota- movía su brazo insistentemente para que lo soltara –Y yo no me hago la víctima-

-Te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito ahora. Estas aquí solo por tus sobrinos, no por otra cosa, así que es mejor que te comportes-

-¿Qué te pasa? Yo no he hecho nada para que digas eso- se soltó con un movimiento brusco

El húngaro lo miro fríamente. Cada porción de su rostro mostraba furia contenida. Y aunque ustedes no lo crean esa furia no iba dirigida hacía Ron, sino hacia él mismo.

-Ve a comprar los dulces. Eres el anfitrión- cedió Ron, al tiempo que se alejaba del jugador. Se iba frotando su brazo derecho, donde sin duda alguna había quedado una marca de dedos.

Mientras…

-Te ves bien con ese traje, Harry-

-Gracias, tú también luces genial-

Ambos estaban sentados mirando a la neutra pantalla.

-¿Por qué te alejaste, Harry?-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Afuera, cuando estaba con la prensa-

-Ya te lo dije Ced…digo Cedric- se corrigió –No me gustan mucho las fotos-

-No me mientas Harry. Sé que lo haces por otra razón…por lo que terminamos-

-Terminamos porqué no teníamos tiempo, estábamos enfrascados en nuestras carreras-

-Harry…- Cedric cogió su mano derecha -…por favor-

-Ced yo…- Harry retiro su mano con dificultad de la del mayor.

Salvado por la campana. El recinto se oscureció. La película daría inicio.

Fueron los minutos más tensos para Ron. La película le había gustado, se había sentido muy identificado con unos de los personajes, para ser más exacto con Donald Veasley el mejor amigo del héroe de la historia. Pero el estar sentado junto a Víctor Krum no era muy agradable, principalmente sí este te había maltratado minutos antes.

Después de diez minutos de que se fuera, Krum había regresado con los dulces. Bueno Krum seguido de dos empleados que le ayudaban a llevar las bandejas. Había comprado de todo para los niños, desde carameros hasta perros calientes. A Ron se le hacía agua la boca solo de ver todos esos bocadillos, pero conociendo a sus sobrinos sabía que no le invitarían nada, así como se imagino que el jugador no le habría llevado nada.

"Menuda suerte la suya, siempre el último en la fila"

Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, dispuesto a ir a comprarse algún bocadillo para aplacar sus deseos de chatarra, pero la fuerte mano de Krum en su débil y casi maltrecho brazo lo hicieron declinar.

-Toma-

-¿eh?-

-Agárralo Weasley que no tengo todo el día-

Y así Ron había cogido…había cogido la mísera botella de agua que el jugador le ofrecía.

-Gracias- dijo

Obviamente Krum ni lo escucho, o bueno eso es lo que Ron creyó.

Y así fue. Durante toda la película se sintió observado y a la vez ignorado ¿era eso posible acaso? Bueno, en la vida de Ronald Weasley todo era posible.

La película ya había acabado y estaban apunto de salir de la sala. Y justo en ese momento la botella de 500ml que había consumido durante la función dio frutos.

-¿A dónde vas?- lo cogió del brazo como si fuera un niño que estaba apunto de escaparse.

-Voy al baño- silencio, solo lo miraba-¿O está prohibido?-

Krum se le quedó mirando por unos largos segundos. Lo miraba como si él (Ron) fuera un bicho raro. Después, lo soltó…y lo ignoró…típico.

Ronald reprimió el insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua, y dando media vuelta, emprendió rumbo a los servicios higiénicos. Durante todo el recorrido, hasta llegar a los sanitarios, no pudo dejar de pensar en la extraña relación que tenía con el jugador de los Gold Lion's.

¿Qué se creía ese hombre? ¿Por qué tanto rencor? Aquello ya rayaba en lo paranormal. Ósea, una tonta broma, papelón o lo que fuera que sucedió cuando estaban en la universidad no era motivo para que lo tratara de esa manera. Él no se caracterizaba por ser una persona muy paciente ni mucho menos pasiva, y era por eso que le costaba tanto aguantarse cuando estaba cerca al hombre ese. Solo lo hacia por sus sobrinos, por que sino ya hubiera puesto en su lugar al tal Víctor-soy-rudo-y-malo-Krum.

Pero…pero…había que ser sinceros…él también era un poquitín cobarde…casi nada. Lo que pasa es que hay momentos en los cuales es mejor ser un cobarde, es decir un chico pasivo, a ser un idiota. Ya tenía 25 años, ya había madurado, ya no podía ser un idiota, y era por eso que se trataba de controlar. Aun le faltaba mucho, pero lo intentaba.

Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en su desarrollo personal…reflexionando…y recordando…todo, todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos era a causa de él. Sí, por que sí su hermano no se hubiera ido de luna de miel por segunda vez, él no estaría cuidando de los gemelos, sin contar el abandono de su familia. Sin los gemelos no hubiera conseguido las llaves de la camioneta, y si no hubiera sido por su bronca personal nunca se hubieran perdido en la carretera, ni se hubieran chocado con el flamante autobús de los "Gold Lion's".

… "Te irá mal, muy mal Ronald Weasley, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer…y Weasley…eres un idiota"…

-¡Susan Bones!- sí, esas frases sueltas que recordó se las había dicho la rubia –La muñeca-

Sí…la muñeca. Todo había comenzado hacía unos meses cuando de casualidad se había encontrado a una ex compañera de la universidad, Susan Bones. Sí, la ebria delegada de deportes de su universidad. La chica trabajaba en una especie de tienda en el Callejón Diagon Shopping Center. Se suponía que la chica Bones estudiaba contabilidad, se suponía que se había graduado, y que además era titulada…entonces ¿qué hacía en una tienda esotérica?

Un misterio sin resolver.

Bueno el caso es que él había entrado por curiosidad para ver si conseguía unas fotos para uno de sus proyectos. La chica le hizo un completo tour por toda la tienda, y fue en una de esas que él, torpemente, había golpeado una extraña muñeca de madera, la cual se cayó al suelo y se rompió inevitablemente.

Nunca olvidaría la cara que puso la rubia. Según contaba la leyenda, le explico Susan, la muñeca era un Horrocrux, un objeto en el cual un ser malvado había escondido una parte de su alma. Es una rama de la magia oscura y secreta, le dijo. Con ella se podía, aunque se destruyera el cuerpo de la persona, preservar la vida, que no muriera, debido a que una parte de su alma seguía intacta. Para crear un Horrocrux se debía cometer un asesinato (el acto más dañino para el alma, ya que la debilita y hace más fácil su fragmentación) y luego formular el hechizo.

La muñeca que Ron había roto era el último almacén de dolor de un horrible ser llamado Voldemort. Al romper el Horrocrux Ron había destruido el último resquicio de vida que le quedaba a ese ser, mas eso no lo libraría (a Ron) de ser el protagonista de las venganzas del maligno ser. "El espectro te perseguirá, se te presentara como le ocurrió a Hamlet" lo asusto "Te irá mal, muy mal Ronald Weasley, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer"

Claro que no le creyó…mentiras…

¿Verdad que no creíste no, Ron?

…sí le creyó… le creyó y mucho.

No pudo dormir unas cuantas noches, pensando en lo horrible que podría ser su vida por culpa de la muñeca. Pero después de unos días se le había pasado. Es que no le había sucedido nada malo…Susan era una mentirosa…ja mentirosa.

Pero ahora todo tenía sentido…todo lo que estaba sucediendo era por el problema del Horrocrux. Esas no eran señales, esas…todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo eran por culpa de la muñeca de Susan Bones.

-Ahora me estoy volviendo un paranoico-

Se miró en el pequeño espejo de los sanitarios. Sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando por horas, y además la marca, que le dejara el gato, parecía estarce irritando.

Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue una de las puertas de los cubículos personales. Hasta hacía algunos minutos la puerta de aquel cubículo había estado abierta, abierta de par en par, y ahora…ahora la puerta estaba cerrada.

-El viento- se dijo, y volteo hacía la ventana que NO existía -…no es nada- se dio ánimos

Volvió a mirase en el espejo. Ya era hora de ir a la peluquería, su cabello estaba muy largo y disparejo. Se mojo las manos con la intención de humedecerse los cabellos con las mismas. Y fue en ese momento, en el que levanto la mirada hacía el espejo, que vio como la puerta del cubículo se iba abriendo lentamente, lentamente…

No se movió, simplemente se quedo mirando. La puerta se movía muy despacio para ser producto de un hecho natural…no…no era natural, y Ronald lo sabía.

Había algo en ese cubículo…

Cerró sus ojos, y se quedo así por unos segundos, unos largos segundos. Y cuando estuvo un poco más relajado, pero no menos asustado, volvió ha abrir los ojos esperando que todo hubiera sido parte de su imaginación, su amplia imaginación como artista que era.

Su vista en dirección al espejo, captando el reflejo. El reflejo de la puerta completamente cerrada, cerrada como de seguro debió haber estado desde de su entrada al baño, y que él equivocadamente había creído ver abierta. La verdad es que no había entrado mirando si las puertas estaban cerradas o no. Estaba sugestionado. Sí, ese era la explicación. Tantos problemas a cuestas, tantas rompederas de cabeza, preocupaciones, disgustos y demás. Estaba estresado y amargado.

-Deberías dormir más, Ron- se reprendió

Ya más calmado dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de salida…

-¡AHHHH!- blanco como una hoja de papel, sus pupilas dilatadas.

Sorpresa…sorpresa…sorpresa…MIEDO…MIEDO…

La puerta del cubículo abierta de par en par, y sentada en el escusado…sentada en el escusado…la muñeca…el Horrocrux…

Corrió en dirección a la puerta. Giro una y otra vez la perilla, pero la puerta no cedía. Estaba encerrado en el baño junto a una muñeca diabólica.

En la sala del cine…

-Vaya con los efectos especiales, cada día los hacen más reales-

-Sí-

-La película estuvo muy buena, aunque debo decir que leer el libro es más interesante, hace volar tu imaginación-

-Sí-

-Sabes ese chico, el protagonista, Larry Jotter, me hacía recordar a alguien, pero no recuerdo quien o mejor dicho no logro identificar a quien-

-Sí, yo también le encontré un cierto parecido con una persona que quiero mucho- Cedric miro significativamente a Harry

-Sí- sintiendo la intensa mirada decidió cambiar de tema -¿Dónde estarán los niños? Ojala y no le estén causando muchos problemas a Ron-

-Deben estar bien, están con Víctor, no creo que los pequeños se porten mal estando al lado de él-

-No lo dudo. Pero cuando están con Krum desobedecen demasiado a Ron, le quitan autoridad frente a Krum, y los dos sabemos que esos dos no se llevan muy bien. Es humillante para Ron el que sus sobrinos lo desplacen de esa manera-

-Te importa demasiado Weasley- esas palabras salieron un poco sarcásticas

Harry frunció el seño. Claro que le importaba Ron.

-Claro que me importa- lo expreso abiertamente

Cedric lo miro serio -¿Qué tanto te importa, Harry?-

-Me importa lo suficiente. Es mi mejor amigo, es mi hermano. Él, Neville y Seamus, son mis mejores amigos. Si les pasara algo a alguno de ellos perdería una parte de mi-

Digory sonrió. No había sido su intención el sonar pesado. Su intención se inclinaba sencillamente a saber que tanto de la atención de Harry recibían sus amigos.

Desde que estaban en la universidad, Cedric se había percatado lo importante que eran sus amigos para Harry. Día y noche los veía juntos, y eso era claro sinónimo del gran lazo que los unía. Compartían habitación, estudiaban prácticamente lo mismo, y para rematarla al terminar sus estudios se fueron a vivir juntos. Eran una camada, una camada muy unida.

Quería ganarse el corazón de Harry. Sabía que lo estaba logrando. Quería a Harry para algo más que para unos buenos revolcones. Y para lograr eso, para eso necesitaba conocer mejor a Harry, y es más, necesitaba la aprobación de sus compañeros, de sus mejores amigos.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente, Harry- tenía que sacar que a colación el comportamiento de Harry en la entrada -¿Te sientes incomodo al estar conmigo?-

-No Cedric, no es eso- el moreno estaba nervioso –Es solo…es solo que no quiero hacerte quedar mal-

-¿Cómo?-

-Cedric ambos sabemos por que acabo todo. Yo no estoy al nivel de una persona como tú…-

-Qué cosas dices- Cedric lo interrumpió

-Déjame terminar- trato de seguir –Quiero decir…tú eres una persona famosa, yo soy un simple bibliotecario. No sé cual es tu afán de que estemos saliendo juntos, no te entiendo-

-Harry…-

-Hace años tú mismo me diste a entender eso, Cedric-

Ya la mayoría de la gente se estaba retirando de la sala. Ellos eran uno de los pocos que aun quedaban sentados en las butacas.

-Me escondías, ibas a fiestas con modelos, con otras celebridades…pudiéndome llevar a mi que era tu novio- Harry dio un largo suspiro –Rompiste mi corazón, en verdad que lo hiciste- una pequeña lagrima rodó por su mejilla –Pero sabes, este no es lugar para hablar de eso- comenzó a ponerse de pie, retirándose restos de la escurridiza lagrima

-Sí, este no es lugar- Cedric se puso de pie también –Y es por eso que está noche iremos a cenar juntos-

-Bien- Harry cedió, cedió por que era consiente de que hasta que no resolvieran ese asunto las cosas no sería iguales.

Caminaron uno al lado de otro. Cada uno sumergido en el mar de sus pensamientos. Uno pensaba en conquistar el corazón del otro. Mientras que el otro trataba de poner en orden sus emociones, escoger entre uno y otro sentimiento, entre uno y otro ser.

Llegaron a la salida de la sala, en donde Krum los esperaba acompañado de los pequeños Weasley.

-¡Harry!- los pequeños corrieron en dirección al moreno

-Chicos- Harry se agacho a la altura de los menores -¿Les gusto la película?-

-Sí, estuvo genial-

-Viste los efectos, Harry-

-Claro que los vi- saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpio una mancha de chocolate a Sebastián -¿Y Ron?- pregunto curioso al no ver a su amigo.

-Hace más de 10 minutos que se fue al baño- hablo Krum –Iré a traerlo, seguro y se perdió- le hizo una señal a Harry para que cuidara a los niños por él y en seguida emprendió rumbo a los servicios higiénicos.

-Qué atención la de Víctor de ir por Weasley-

-Hubiera podido ir yo-

-Sí-

Cedric se quedo pensativo mirando como su amigo se alejaba. Debían tener una larga charla cuanto antes, había algo que el húngaro no le había dicho.

En el baño…

No había querido mirar hacía atrás, sabía que sí lo hacía la vería. Pero no era necesario hacer aquello para percatarse de que la pequeña "cosa" ya no estaba en el escusado precisamente.

TAC TAC TAC TAC TAC…

El sonido que producían las pisadas de la muñeca de madera. Cada nota que producían las pisadas, era como agujas en el cuerpo de Ron. Cada pisada significaba que estaba más cerca de él, más cerca de hacerle algo. Sentía frío, mucho frío. Oscuridad, las luces del lugar se iban atenuando lentamente. Las mamparas sobre los lavaderos se iban apagando lentamente. La música de elevador que se oían minutos antes en el baño dejo de sonar, y los tanques de agua de los escusados dejaron de hacerse notar.

Sudor, un sudor frío le escurrían por su joven rostro. Estaba asustado, muy asustado. Estaba desesperado, quería salir. La puerta no cedía. Su miedo iba creciendo. Tenía tanto miedo que no podía gritar. Sus manos se resbalaban de la perilla. Mojadas de nervios. Escuchaba los pasos, cada vez más cercanos. La luz iba desapareciendo. La oscuridad se iba acercando. Su miedo iba creciendo. La muñeca estaba detrás de él, detrás de él.

Giró por última vez la perilla. Esperanza, deseo de que la puerta cediera.

-Por favor, por favor- repetía como un mantra –Ábrete, por favor-

CLIC…

La puerta cedió. Se abría. Podría salir.

-¡Weasley!-

Esa voz, era él…era Víctor.

-¡Víctor!- exclamo aliviado.

Prácticamente se lanzo sobre el jugador. Se aferro a ese musculoso cuerpo como sí fuera la tabla salvadora en un mar abierto. Bueno, literalmente era su tabla salvadora.

Comenzó a llorar. Llorar de nervios, de miedo. Por qué Ronald Weasley era una persona muy nerviosa. No era una nenaza, simplemente alguien muy sensible, muy nervioso.

-¿Qué te sucede Weasley?- le preguntó consternado

-Yo…yo…- Ron no podía responder, mientras más quería hablar, más ganas de llorar le daban

No es que Krum fuera muy cariñoso, pero tampoco era un insensible. Se notaba que al pelirrojo le había sucedido algo muy feo como para que estuviera tan nervioso. ¡NO! No estaba nervioso. Weasley no estaba nervioso. Weasley estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Rodeo el cuerpo del pelirrojo en clara señal de consuelo. Le susurro palabras alentadoras, palabras dulces para calmarlo. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco cursi, pero tenido a un joven histérico de llanto, qué otra cosa podía hacer.

Después de unos largos cinco minutos el Weasley dejo de llorar. Krum lo despego de su cuerpo sin llegar a ser brusco. Necesitaba saber que había puesto de esa manera al pendenciero e iracundo Weasley.

-Es mejor que vallamos al baño para que te laves la cara-

-¡NO!- Ronald se puso blanco como un papel –Ella…ella sigue allí-

-¿Quién, quien está en el baño?- pregunto curioso el jugador

-La muñeca, la muñeca está en el baño…ella no me dejaba salir-

Víctor lo miro intensamente. Definitivamente Ronald Weasley era un saco de problemas.

-Estas loco, me estas diciendo que una muñeca no te dejo salir- Ronald simplemente asintió con las cabeza –Weasley siempre pensé que eras un raro, y ahora lo confirmo-

Ósea estaba asustado, pero no tanto como para no defenderse.

-Oye, que te crees- lo empujo lejos de su cuerpo como si fuera la peste, cuando había sido él el que se había acercado –Lo que te digo es verdad, allí adentro hay una muñeca diabólica- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro desesperado –Las luces se fueron apagando, el agua ya no corría…la música, los pasos-

-Basta. Weasley, has estado viendo demasiadas películas de terror-

-No me crees- Víctor negó

-Pues compruébalo por ti mismo, entra para que veas que lo que te digo no son mentiras-

Víctor lo miro severamente. Era obvio que algo había sucedido en el baño para que el pelirrojo estuviera histérico, pero ¿una muñeca diabólica? Por favor.

-Está bien, entrare- sabía que era una tontería seguirle el juego al pelirrojo, pero esa era una manera de dejarlo en ridículo

Se acerco a la puerta del baño. Giro la perilla lentamente y abrió la puerta. Todo parecía normal. Todo estaba normal. Las luces al cien por cierto, el agua corría por los tanques, y la música de elevador se escuchaba tan monótona como siempre. Y en especial, no había ninguna muñeca diabólica andando por el baño.

-Lo vez, estas loco Weasley-

-Pero- Ron quién había permanecido detrás del joven quedo en shock –Te juro que había algo allí-

Ambos entraron completamente al los servicios. Ron miraba todo atentamente. Era imposible, hasta hace algunos minutos el ambiente en ese lugar era diferente. No pudo haber sido parte de su imaginación. Él la había visto. La había visto en el cubículo.

-¡El cubículo!-

-¿Qué?-

-La muñeca apareció en ese cubículo- dijo al tiempo que señalaba el mismo –Allí, sobre el escusado-

El jugador iba decir algo, cuando se escucho un ruido provenir del dichoso cubículo.

-Lo oíste, ella esta allí- dijo Ron poniéndose tras el húngaro

Tal vez el Weasley no estaba tan loco. Él también había oído el ruido. Pero era mejor ir a ver que había.

-No, no vayas- el pelirrojo lo jalo de la manga de su "carísimo" terno –Es peligroso, mejor vayámonos-

-Que me arrugas el traje Weasley- se quejo el húngaro, aun que claro que ese comentario había estado de más cuando minutos antes el pelirrojo le hubiera mojado el pecho con sus lagrimas –Y voy a ir para demostrarte de que no hay nada-

Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar en dirección al cubículo. Ya no se oía el dichosito ruido. Seguro que no era nada.

Las luces se fueron atenuando. La música de elevador se iba haciendo lejana, casi inexistente. El agua, el agua ya no corría. Los tanques no hacían ruido.

-Está comenzando, está comenzando de nuevo- Ron cerró los ojos y se tapo los oídos, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

Víctor miro a Ronald. El pelirrojo se veía nervioso, y eso lo ponía nervioso a él también, claro pero no lo iba a demostrar. No tenía miedo, pero las cosas estaban siendo raras en verdad.

Quedó frente al cubículo. Estaba apunto de empujar la puerta para abrirla, cuando vio sorpresivamente como está se movía sola.

Sí, ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. La puerta se estaba moviendo sola, él no había hecho nada. Las luces se estaban apagando y ya no se sentía la música. No podía ver mucho, todo estaba tan oscuro. La puerta se abría cada vez más. Weasley tenía razón, había algo.

-¡Krum!- lo llamó desperado Ron

No hizo caso al pelirrojo. Estaba decidido a averiguar qué pasaba en ese lugar. Demostrando lo machote que era estiró su mano con intención de abrir completamente la puerta. Y justo cuando ya estaba tocando, la puerta del cubículo se cerró automáticamente. Se cerro por dentro, con el seguro.

TAC TAC TAC…

Lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de ese cubículo produjo ese sonido. La mano del húngaro seguía pegada a la puerta. Cualquier ruido que se producía dentro de este era captado por la sensibilidad de su palma pegada a la puerta.

"Debió ser viento" Se dijo a sí mismo. Y como por reflejo dirigió su mirada a la ventana que NO existía. Igual como había hecho el pelirrojo.

-Krum hay que salir de aquí, no me está gustando nada de lo que esta sucediendo-

-Cállate Weasley, aquí no esta sucediendo nada-

Claro, no estaba sucediendo nada. Las luces jugaban a la casita embrujada, mientras que el agua se había calmado temerosa.

-Todo tiene una explicación y además ahhhh…-

Fue interrumpido. Interrumpido por el fuerte PUM que se escucho tras la puerta del cubículo. PUM qué Krum sintió, por que lo que fuera que estaba dentro de ese cubículo trataba de salir del mismo empujando la puerta.

-Mierda- fue lo único que pudo decir.

El pelirrojo no estaba loco. Había algo allí. No estaba seguro de que fuera la "muñeca diabólica" pero de que había algo allí estaba segurísimo.

Se alejo del cubículo y le dio el alcance a un histérico Ron que trataba de abrir la puerta. Nuevamente la perilla no cedía… ¡NO CEDÍA!

-¿Ahora me crees?-

-En parte Weasley, en parte-

Y quería creer que le creía en parte. Ya estaba dudando. Ya le estaba entrando el miedo. Por qué era un hombre grande, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se pudiera asustar.

TAC TAC TAC TAC…

-¡Se está acercando!- dijo histérico Ron. No había volteado, pero sabía que la "cosa" se estaba acercando.

Víctor no quería voltear. No quería llevarse la sorpresa, simplemente quería salir de allí. El chico Weasley lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Es solo un ruido- para calmar la situación giro su rostro hacía tras. No se veía nada –No hay nada tras de nosotros- le dijo al pelirrojo, y continuo trabajando en la puerta –No cede-

Ron estaba de pie junto a Víctor. Mirando hacía atrás mientras el húngaro trataba de abrir la puerta. Él aun escuchaba los pasos, sabía que se estaba acercando, lo sabía. Víctor no la podía ver, pero él sí. Él sí veía la pequeña silueta que se acercaba lentamente.

-¡Allí está!- se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, estaba asustado.

-¡Cálmate Weasley!- le grito, pero súbitamente sintió como algo pasaba de prisa entre sus piernas -¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Está aquí, está aquí!- exclamo Ron

La puerta no cedía, no podía abrirla. Ya le creía, había algo. Lo había sentido.

PUM…

De nuevo ese ruido sordo. El ruido del cubículo. No era una sola cosa, eran varías. Las luces se apagaron completamente, estaban a oscuras.

-Víctor- Ron se pegó al cuerpo del jugador, quién lo recibió en sus brazos. Ron estaba temblando. Él también –Aquí hay algo-

-Lo sé- le dijo al tiempo que apretaba con más fuerza el cuerpo del pelirrojo al suyo –La puerta no cede, no puedo abrirla- le había puesto toda su fuerza, pero nada.

TAC TAC TAC TAC…

De nuevo las pisada.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Ron y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Krum –Lo sentiste-

Claro que lo había sentido. Esa cosa le había rosado la pierna. Debían salir de allí lo antes posible. ¿Pero cómo?

PUM PUM PUM…

-Te creo Weasley. Te creo- le dijo Krum

Le creía. Todo era tan raro. Trato de mirar en la oscuridad. Alcanzo a ver algo moverse con rapidez, una sombra.

Aparto al pelirrojo y refregó todo su peso sobre la puerta con el fin de tumbarla. Una y otra y otra vez, pero la puerta no cedía. De nuevo. Nada.

PASH…

Algo había caído con mucha fuerza. Una cosa y seguida de algo más. Del techo.

Un último intento. Pero en vez de que la puerta se abriera por la fuerza, está se abrió por que alguien la había abierto desde fuera.

Ambos jóvenes salieron como pudieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Todo ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de un simpático jovencito trabajador del cine.

-¿Sí?- hablo el chico tratando de averiguar que sucedía

-¡Ron!- a lo lejos se oyó la voz de Harry, quien venía caminando con los gemelos y Cedric -¿Por qué se demoran tanto?- pregunto una vez estuvieron junto a ellos -¿Pero que les sucedió?-

Toda la camisa de Krum estaba mojada, mientras que la cara de Ron era un poema.

-¡Harry!- el pelirrojo se abrazo a su amigo –Hay algo en el baño, el baño-

-¿Ah?- pregunto confundido el moreno

-Hay algo en ese baño- corroboro Krum al tiempo que veía al jovencito del cine

-¿En el baño?- pregunto dudoso – ¿Cómo que?-

-Una muñeca diabólica- contestó Ron

Al oír eso Cedric fue el primero en soltarse a reír, seguido del chico del cine.

-Weasley estas tronado- miró a Víctor –Tú también me vas a decir que hay algo en el baño-

-Hay algo en el baño, pero no una muñeca- miró feo a Ron

-¡Matías!- un agitado muchacho llego al lado del chico trabajador del cine –Matías ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Pues aquí el joven dice que hay algo "diabólico" en el baño- señalando a Ron

-No me miren mal- hablo Ron –Las luces, el agua, la música…había algo corriendo-

Ron miro a Víctor esperanzado que le diera la razón.

-Las luces se apagaron- corroboro, jamás diría que había una muñeca diabólica

-Bien- dijo el joven que acababa de llegar –Veamos- el joven abrió las puertas de baño.

Todo estaba oscuro. Muy oscuro. Todos asomaron sus cabezas. No se veía nada.

-Tu linterna- le dice Matías a su compañero

-Claro- el joven apunta su linterna a la oscuridad y la prende.

¡AHHHHHH!

Se escucho el gritó en conjunto de los jóvenes y los niños.

¡AHHHHHH!

Ese grito provino del interior del baño.

Cinco minutos después…

-Entonces- hablo Cedric quien tenía a los inquietos niños cogidos de las manos –Ratas-

-Ratas- corroboro el hombre muy bajito de unos 30 años, quien tenía un overol color naranja y todo el rostro sucio de grasa.

-Jajaja- se reía Harry tras la espalada de su amigo pelirrojo

-No molestes Harry- pidió el pelirrojo

Mientras Krum estaba parado a un lado, mirando con odio a las ratas. Ratas que estaban encerradas en unas jaulas. Habían llamado a todo el personal del cine.

-Te odio Weasley-susurro, susurro que fue escuchado por todos.

El asunto había sido el siguiente…

Hace algo no más de dos días se había reportado un problema con la bomba de agua del cine. Gran problema por que sin está no se podía bombear agua a los sanitarios del mismo, y el estreno de la película era en esa semana.

Se había llamado a la compañía "Elfos Domésticos" para que arreglaran el problema. La compañía arreglo la bomba de agua en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero el problema surgió cuando descubrieron que todo se debía a un problema en los baños de varones del segundo nivel. Los cables se habían cruzado provocando corto circuito.

La compañía sintiéndose en la obligación de reparar todo se ofreció hacerlo discretamente el día de la función. Los dueños del cine no viendo otra solución aceptaron. Total los "Elfos" nunca hacían bulla.

El día del estreno se dejó un cartel en la puerta del baño avisando de que estaba malogrado. Cartel que Ronald Weasley no había visto.

Las luces…por el corto circuito que había, la estaban reparando y era por eso que iba y venía.

La música…lo mismo que las luces, los cables de los parlantes estaban metidos por esa maraña de cables.

El agua…obviamente era por la bomba que no bombeaba el agua constantemente. El tanque del escusado no funcionaba sin agua, y el agua no llegaba sin la bomba, y la bomba no bombeaba a ese baño por la falta de energía.

La puerta del cubículo…se abría sola por que las ratas la empujaban. Y se cerraba sola, por que esas puertas estaban diseñadas para que se mantuvieran juntas. Lo del seguro era por que justamente la puerta de ese cubículo estaba malograda, y cada vez que se juntaba se cerraba automáticamente.

La puerta del baño…el botón de seguridad estaba activado. Lo habían hecho en caso las ratas se quisieran escapar del baño. Era por eso que solo desde afuera se podía abrir la puerta.

Ya pero ¿y los sonidos?…

TAC TAC TAC…al no correr agua por los escusados las ratas habían aprovechado para salir por esa ruta. El ruido lo producían las mismas mientras caminaban por el baño.

PUM…lo mismo, trataban de salir del cubículo. El cubículo de esos baños tenía sus paredes hasta el ras del suelo. Las ratas trataban de salir por ese recoveco y por eso producían ese ruido.

PLASH…bueno ese había sido cuando el señor Dobby, el de la compañía. Había bajado por la ventilación. Se le había caído la puerta del mismo, y eso fue lo que produjo el sonido. Había bajado al escuchar los gritos de los jóvenes.

Y obviamente lo que habían sentido por sus piernas habían sido las dos ratas que habían salido del escusado.

Víctor no había visto el letrero de malogrado por que en los fallidos intentos de Ron por salir, había mandado a volar el cartel de malogrado que había en la puerta.

Ja ja ja. Producto del pánico y la imaginación, dan como resultado un rato de mal sabor.

En fin. Luego de unos minutos burlándose de Ron y de Krum, las disculpas del personal del cine decidieron abandonar el lugar.

Pero…

Pero Ronald Weasley no se había convencido del todo… ¡No!…Él sí había visto a la muñeca, eso no era producto de su imaginación. Él sabía que muy aparte de todas las cosas que había en ese baño, la muñeca también había estado.

No le creían. Que importaba eso. Él la había visto, y sabía que la volvería a ver, la volvería a ver.

Como era de esperarse, al salir del cine fueron recibidos por las cámaras, los fanáticos y otras celebridades que seguían andando por allí.

Durante todo ese tiempo Krum se había mantenido alejado de Ron. Había vuelto a volcar el completo de su atención a los gemelos. No habían tocado el tema de los abrazos, las palabras y todo las demás cosas empalagosos y bochornosas que pasaron. Hagamos como que nunca paso, acordaron indirectamente.

Pero de lo que había que estar más que seguros, era de que Víctor Krum había encontrado un motivo más para mantenerse alejado de Ronald Weasley. Ese pelirrojo que no desaprovechaba las oportunidades para ponerlo en ridículo. Esa noche, todos lo habían visto como un miedoso. Asustado por unas ratas y unas fallas en la electricidad.

Después de salir por completo del acecho de la prensa y demás, se separaron en dos grupos.

-Bueno nosotros nos iremos a cenar, ¿vienen?- ofreció Cedric, quien había aprovechado para coger a Harry de una de sus manos entre el tumulto de cámaras.

-No, vallan ustedes- respondió Ron, quien se imaginaba que esos dos necesitaban un tiempo a solas –Además de seguro y van a comer a un restaurante elegante-

-Sí, y Weasley es demasiado animal como para ir a uno de esos lugares- sí que Víctor fue hiriente

Ronald lo quedó mirando de mala manera, mas no dijo nada. Sí, había chillado como animal asustado, como una comadreja cobarde, pero quien no lo hubiera hecho.

-Ya Víctor- Cedric trato de calmar el ambiente – ¿A dónde irán?-

-¿Qué quieren comer, niños?- pregunto el húngaro a los pequeños

-Yo quiero ir al Mac Donald's- dijo el pequeño Jerónimo.

-Yo quiero comer pizza- dijo el otro

-¡No! Hamburguesa-

-Pizza-

Y así los pequeños comenzaron su discusión.

-Ya ves, iremos de un lado a otro- afirmo Víctor –Nos vemos mañana Digory-

-Bien, mañana- Cedric le dio la mano a Víctor –Adiós Weasley- se despidió del despeinado pelirrojo, que parecía un muerto viviente…demasiadas cosas en un solo día –Yo que tu voy a ver a un medico por lo de tu cara-

-Sí, gracias- le estrecho su mano

-Nos vemos Krum- se despidió Harry, recibiendo una inclinación por parte del jugador –Nos vemos niños- Harry se agacho a la altura de los niños, quienes dejaron de discutir y le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla del moreno.

-Nos vemos en casa Harry- el pelirrojo se despidió de su amigo al tiempo que cogía a los niños de las manos –No llegues muy tarde-

-Y tú trata de dormir- el moreno lo abrazo sutilmente –Cuídate- le susurro

-Adiós-

Y así se separaron. La parejita subió al Mercedes de Digory, emprendiendo marcha hacía algún restaurante. Mientras la "familia" se monto en la camioneta Volvo de Krum. Ellos irían primero al Mac Donald's y luego a Pizza Hut.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Después de comer en cada restaurante, Krum nos trajo de regreso- Término de contar Ron.

Neville y Seamus estaban con la boca completamente abierta. ¿Por qué pasaban cosas tan extrañas en ese mundo?

-¿Entonces un Horrocrux te está persiguiendo?-

-Así es, ¿Los conoces?-

-Bueno son objetos antiguos, es obvio que sepa de ellos. Pero nunca pensé escuchar que ellos cobraran vida- aclaro Neville

-No puedo creer que le creas, Neville. Es obvio que aquí nuestro amigo Ron está tronado-

-Que no lo estoy Seamus. En serio la vi-

-Ya- Seamus le quito importancia a ese tema, y sonrió acordándose de otro –Así que tuviste contacto cercano con Krum-

-Yo…- Ron se sonrojo –Fue por el pánico-

-Claro, todos los días invento ver una muñeca diabólica para tirarme sobre un hombre- ironizo Neville

-No importa como, la cosa es que el pelirrojo es un aprovechado-

-No lo soy. Simplemente las cosas se dieron así…no había mucho que hacer-

-Claro- contestaron ambos chicos.

Así pasaron la mañana. Molestando a Ron, y cuidado a los pequeños. Por la tarde Ron junto a Neville habían ido al taller, mientras Seamus se había quedado en casa cuidando a los revoltoso, quienes habían decidido jugar Star Wards, utilizando como sables de luz las espadas de colección de su tiíto Ron.

Seamus había pasado toda la tarde trabajando en sus esculturas, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que los gemelos habían estado al teléfono con Víctor Krum, quien atentamente se había comprometido a llevarles a Filomeno esa misma noche. Los niños le habían contado la historia del pobre animalito el día de la función. Krum conmovido había conseguido la custodia del gatito especialmente para los pequeños. Sería un regalo que el tío Ron no iba a poder rechazar.

Y así paso el día, y callo la tarde para traer consigo horas más tarde la noche. En la autopista sur. Una jeep. En la jeep dos jóvenes, un rubio y un moreno.

-Claro que recuerdo la broma que le hicimos a Severus, me quería desollar vivo-

-Era obvio, yo era su favorito-

-Sí, como olvídalo-

Después de pasar un agradable día en el campo, la pareja de "amigos" regresaba risueños a la ciudad. Recordando los numerosos viajes familiares que había tenido, dejaron pasar el tiempo.

-Pansy te quiere ver, deberíamos quedar un día-

-Sí, por que no-

-Le caíste muy bien, ella es alguien muy especial. No todos son de su agrado-

-Tú fuiste una excepción, ¿cierto? Por que déjame decirte que eres una bala en el trasero de cualquiera-

-Jajaja estas siendo grosero Potter. Si tu madre te escuchara, te lavaría la boca con lejía-

-Muy gracioso-

No habían vuelto ha hablar acerca de ese encuentro cercano en el campo. Simplemente era mejor dejarlo así.

Draco no tocaba el tema por que antes necesitaba conversar con Blaise-casamentero-Zabini, necesitaba consejos y retocar el plan.

Harry no tacaba el tema por que…por que aun no se lo creía, y además estaba tan confundido. Sentía como sí miles de cables en su cabeza hicieran corto circuito. Por un lado tenía a un cariñoso e infiel Draco. Cariñoso con él, e infiel con Pansy, su novia. Le atraía Draco, sí. Pero la atracción a Draco traía consigo problemas. Por otro lado estaba Cedric. ¡Ah! El dulce Cedric. El Cedric Digory con el que había pasado una noche sumamente "interesante". Recordar todo, era como volver a vivirlo.

*****Flash Back*****

Sushi. Eso es lo que habían ido a comer. Y menos mal que había sido sushi, ya que la primera opción, comida árabe, no era algo que le gustara mucho a Harry.

Durante la cena no pudieron dejar de hablar de Víctor y Ron. Realmente esa sería una anécdota que nunca olvidarían. Y tras varío minutos hablando de cosas sin importancia, salio a colación el tan temido tema por Harry.

-No te entiendo Harry, no deberías sentirte así-

-Como no quieres que me sienta así. Terminamos por que tu ya estabas convirtiéndote en una estrella, y yo…yo era tu novio…tu imagen-

-Nunca te dije eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca- saltó airado Cedric –Yo nunca te repudie de tal manera-

-Cedric, no tenías que decirme las cosas en la cara para que yo las entendiera. Acuérdate de cómo nos fuimos alejando poco a poco. Recuerda que preferías mostrarte con otras personas que conmigo-

-Nadie sabía lo nuestro, ni siquiera tus amigos, ni tus padres. Era obvio que pensara que no querías que gritara a los cuatro vientos nuestra relación-

-…-

-El problema…el problema fue que ambos tomamos la relación demasiado a la ligera. Creyendo que era algo de adolescente, cuando ya habíamos pasado esa etapa hacía mucho tiempo-

-Cedric…-

-Me di cuenta tarde, Harry. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿cierto?-

El moreno sintió como su mano era apresada de manera dulce sobre la mesa.

-Me importas más de lo que crees Harry. Te quiero-

-Si tanto te importo…si tanto te importo por qué no me búscate-

-Por que pensé que no me aceptarías, que ya tendrías una vida. No quería llegar de la noche a la mañana e introducirme nuevamente en tu vida-

-Pero ahora…-

-El destino nos volvió a reunir, Harry. Yo creo en el destino, y sí estamos aquí ahora es por que realmente debemos estarlo-

-Perdonen señores, pero ya cerramos- les aviso el amable mesero

-Gracias- respondió Cedric, sin soltar la mano del pensativo Harry -Vamos-

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Cedric pago la escandalosa cuenta, para salir del restaurante seguido de Harry.

-Te invito una copa- le ofreció Cedric –Conozco un buen lugar, esta cerca de mi casa-

-No soy muy asiduo a la bebida-

-No tienes que tomar una copa de licor necesariamente. Me contentaría con que aceptes una copa de limonada frozen-

Harry sonrió ante el comentario del castaño. Cedric tenía facilidad para hacerlo sonreír. Y eso era algo que Harry amaba.

La idea era ir al susodicho bar, pero por asares del destino el lugar estaba cerrado por fumigación. Estando cerca del departamento del jugador, decidieron terminar su reunión allí.

La casa de Digory era como se la había imaginado. Llena de adornos alusivos al mar. Cedric Digory era un amante de la cultura marina. Entrar a su casa, era como sumergirse al puro y rico océano. No era necesario conocer las profundidades de los océanos más hermosos, ya que Digory tenía una parte de cada uno de ellos en su amplio departamento.

-Es muy bello. Como artista te tengo que dar mi visto bueno- hablo Harry, al tiempo que se sentaba en unos de los amplios sillones con una copa de limonada en la mano derecha –Haz viajado mucho-

-No lo suficiente como desearía, pero no me quejo por el momento- el castaño se sentó en el mismo sillón en que lo hiciera Harry. Era un sillón amplio de tres cuerpos –Eres tan bello, Harry- el castaño miraba embelesado a Harry –El destino nos hizo volver a encontrarnos, debió ser por algo ¿no crees?-

-Sí- y no lo decía para salir del paso, realmente lo sentía. Realmente Cedric era esa paz que buscaba tras la tormenta que era Draco Malfoy en su vida. –Sí que lo creo Ced- de nuevo lo llamaba de manera familiar. Ced, su Ced. Pareciera que nunca lo hubiera perdido. El único que lo hacía olvidar a su platónico amor.

-Harry, yo…- Cedric se fue acercando lentamente al moreno, ya casi tenían sus labios pegados

-Ced- los dos anhelaban el contacto. ¡Oh! Dulce contacto

Y casi, casi…pero…

-¡Esta frío!-

¡Ahhhh! El champagne que tenía Cedric en su copa se había derramado inevitablemente por la camisa de Harry.

-Lo siento- el castaño se paro avergonzado –Debemos lavar esa camisa antes que se manche-

Harry, quien seguía limpiándose con la servilleta, asintió. Se puso de pie y siguió a Cedric hasta lo que parecía ser la lavandería.

-Quítate tu camisa, mi madre dice que es mejor lavar toda la camisa a solo la parte manchada- el castaño iba prendiendo la maquina, al tiempo que tras él, un avergonzado Harry se iba quitando el saco

-En serio no es necesario esto, total me puedo comprar otra camisa-

-No soy muy partidario de botar las cosas por unas minucias como estas. Además nada me cuesta darle una lavada. A lo mucho me robaras luz, agua y detergente…pero tú vales eso y mucho más-

-Menos mal que valgo más que el detergente barato que usas- le paso su camisa, quedando desnudo de cintura para arriba

-Oye que no soy tan tacaño- tomó la camisa y la metió a la lavadora, para girar en dirección a Harry, no lo recordaba tan…tan apuesto. –Los años te favorecen Harry-

El moreno se sonrojo dándose cuenta de su estado.

-Y tú no deberías estar viendo lo que te es prohibido-

-¿Y hasta cuando lo tendré prohibido?- Cedric se fue acercando al cuerpo de Harry

-Hasta que llenes mis expectativas- el moreno se quedó en su lugar, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Esperando la cercanía de Cedric.

Ya estaban juntos, pegaditos cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sus frentes se chocaban, y sus labios estaban apunto de chocar…ya casi…casi…

PIIIIII…PIIIIII…

No le prestaban atención a la lavadora, ya estaban a solo unos milímetros de besarse…

PIIIIII…PIIIIII…

¡Ups! Pero debieron hacerle caso, por que la maquina no escogió mejor momento que ese para volverse loca y botar espuma por su amplia abertura.

-Harry…- Cedric le estaba dando la espalda a la lavadora y fue por eso que no se percato, pero harry quien estaba en dirección a ella sí que lo vio.

-¡La lavadora!- y ya cuando los labios del castaño estaban a casi pegados a los suyos, el moreno se había retirado presuroso a fin de apagar la maquina. Maquina loca que botaba espuma por doquier.

-Muack- Cedric trato de imitar el sonido de un beso –Te quiero Harry- susurro a la imaginaria figura que había besado, y resignadamente volteo a ver el desastre.

Resbalándose, mojándose, ambos tratan inútilmente de apagar la maquina. Pero ninguno tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Era la ama de llaves la que le lavaba la ropa a Cedric, ni el mismo se acordaba como había hecho funcionar la maquina, y ahora se daba cuenta que había hecho algo mal. Tal vez demasiado detergente.

-¡Creo que es el botón verde!- le dice un agitado Harry que se sostenía de la secadora para no caer –Presiónalo-

-Vale- Cedric estaba apoyado, con algo de dificultad, en la lavadora. Presiono el botón verde. Pero en vez de apagarse, la maquina comenzó a temblar.

-¡Oh no!-

-¡Va explotar!-

Harry llego como pudo al lado de Cedric, y junto al castaño comenzaron a presionar los botones habidos y por haber, mas ninguno funcionaba. Y no pudiendo contener más, la lavadora "exploto" expulsando más espuma que la anterior vez.

Ambos jóvenes resbalaron inevitablemente. Resbalaron juntos, el castaño sobre el moreno. Y durante ese proceso se llevaron de encuentro el enchufe de la maquina. Enchufe que desde un principio debieron desconectar.

Se quedaron observando el cable por unos largos segundo. Después se miraron, y tras segundo comenzaron a reír. Rieron alegres, rodeados de copos de detergente "barato". Rieron hasta que sus miradas se chocaron e inevitablemente sus labios también lo hicieron.

Un beso que comenzó lento, tímido, y que termino siendo urgente y lleno de pasión. Necesidad, hambre y anhelo. Eso y mucho más era lo que ocultaba ese beso.

Las lenguas no fueron las únicas que jugaron. Las manos, las piernas, los torsos, todo el cuerpo. Inevitablemente desnudos, inevitablemente sofocados por el calor y la lujuria. El inevitable contacto entre miembros, y la entrada den uno de ellos a la cavidad ajena.

Todo eso y mucho más en un cuarto cubierto de de burbujas y copos de detergente.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

Y sería una experiencia que nunca olvidaría y que por el momento lo tenía con la piel de gallina. Tantas sensaciones, tantas confesiones.

Cedric lo quería, se lo había dicho. Buscaba una nueva oportunidad y aseguraba no dejarlo ir por nada.

Harry estaba encantado, había estado dispuesto a darle todo. Había pedido tiempo. Hasta esa mañana estaba seguro. Pero después de lo sucedido con Draco…dudaba.

-Ya llegamos- el rubio estaciono en la puerta del edificio –Haz estado muy callado, Potter-

-Te parece- había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos –Sube, quiero enseñarte unos bocetos-

Ambos bajaron de la camioneta. Ninguno se percato de la camioneta Volvo que estaba estacionada en la entrada, ni la Saeta de Fuego que estaba tras ellas.

Cosas interesante iban a pasar en el piso de cuatro solteros y dos gemelos.

TBC


End file.
